Inspired
by Staryday
Summary: Nine year old Harry's life is miserable. When his relatives go on vacation, he decides its time to run away. He didn't plan on being stopped by a stoic teen who claims to be his long-lost older brother. Maybe he should stick around for a little while longer after all. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A/N: So here's a new story. It will be standard pairings (Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa). This prologue is super short but the chapters will be longer and decent lengths. This is just to... wet the apatite as they say.**

**So, don't own anything, obviously. Enjoy.**

Harry was angry.

Today had been one of the most horrible days in his entire short life. Today had been worse than that time he was seven and Dudley had run over him with his bike. Today had been worse than the time he was four and his Aunt Marge had accused him of hurting her dog and then smacked Harry with the dog leash until he apologized for something he didn't do. This was even worse than the time Harry had gotten home late from school and his Uncle made him sleep outside in a thunderstorm because of it.

Today Harry had jumped onto the roof and gotten caught.

Everyday at recess, Harry's cousin Dudley and his little gang of followers picked someone to torment and beat up. Nine times out of ten, that person was Harry. Harry: the smallest kid in the class and also the dumbest. He didn't speak, even when spoken too, and had no friends. He wore the ugliest clothes and didn't always smell very pleasant. The other kids avoided him, thinking he was way too weird to risk talking to.

On this particular day, Harry was once again chosen by his cousin to be the punching bag. But after so many years of the torment, Harry was rather sick of it. So instead of taking it quietly like always, Harry did something drastic. As Dudley and his friends surrounded him, Harry had grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it. The rock had bounced off Dudley's fat arm and didn't even leave a bruise.

After that, a great chase had begun that spanned the entire elementary school and lasted through lunch and recess. Harry had never run so much in life. Dudley hadn't been able to keep up and so he left it up to his friends, who were nowhere near as fat, to catch his younger cousin. They had managed to corner him out behind the trashcans. Dudley had come sauntering up, sneering and breathing as though he had been the one chasing Harry. He stalked forward and made a fist.

Harry had jumped back when Dudley swung at him and that's when things got really bad. All the boys had screamed in surprise and Harry suddenly found himself looking down at them all. He was on the school roof with absolutely no clue how he had gotten there. The boys all ran away to tell a teacher and it had taken two hours to get Harry down. The door to the stairs was locked and no one could find the key so they had to break it to get to Harry.

After that fiasco was taken care of, Harry was taken straight to the principal's office and his Aunt was called. Harry had been suspended for two days and a bill had been given to the Dursley family for the door. No one believed him when he said he didn't climb the building. They thought he was lying when he sad it was an accident. And they were bigger and older and smarter therefore, they had to be right.

Vernon had been furious and had every intention of making Harry work off the three hundred dollar bill by doing house chores. As he had been screaming at Harry, Vernon had been waving his arms vehemently. When he had turned around quickly to yell in Harry's face, he had accidentally backhanded the boy hard enough to knock him down.

And that ended the second fiasco of the day. Harry had been banished to his cupboard with no supper. He wasn't even allowed to get ice for his stinging eye. Tomorrow would be his first day of suspension and the beginning of weeks of pure hell because of all the extra chores he was going to be expected to do. As Harry lay scrunched up on his cot, watching a spider making a web above him, he silently wished to be somewhere else. He didn't care where, so long as it wasn't here anymore.

No one listened to him here; no one treated him like a human being. He was lower than dirt and Harry was sick of it. So what if he was different or small. That wasn't his fault. So what if his parents had been worthless and killed themselves drinking and driving. That wasn't Harry's fault either. He closed his eyes and wished from the very bottom of his heart that something would happen and Harry could escape this house.

Suddenly, Harry gasped and sat up, rubbing his chest. For a second, he'd felt a pressure build up and then snap as soon as he finished reciting his wish. After a moment, Harry closed his eyes and lay back down, deciding he had just been imagining things.

* * *

><p>Far away from where Harry slept in his cupboard, the doctor Sally Po was finishing the last of her paperwork and looking forward to going home and crawling into bed. The last few weeks had been hell for her as the Family Restoration Act took up all of her time. Normally such things were carried out by junior staff but the last few cases had been too important to let amateurs handle.<p>

Sally Po was the personal doctor for all of the most important people in the colonies. She was also the doctor for those who did not exist. With the Family Restoration Act in full swing, it was not only her job to register all these people but to classify their reports to the highest security level possible. It had taken weeks to get the DNA samples on file. And in the case of five certain individuals it had taken _months_.

Quatre Winner had been the first to cave because Sally had threatened to release to the public that _the_ Quatre Winner was against the Family Restoration Act by refusing to put his DNA on file. Trowa Barton had given in next, worn down by Sally's nagging and Quatre's puppy-eyes. Wufei Change was the third to consent, though he did so very angrily. His family was dead. He did not need his blood on file to tell him that.

Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy had by far been the hardest to track down. Neither boy "existed" after the war had ended (neither did Trowa for that matter, but he stayed close to Quatre so was easier to find) and as soon as Sally had approached them about the Act both had very conveniently left on a month long mission together. When they had returned, Sally had conned Wufei into pinning Duo down so she could forcefully take his blood. He had shouted and raved about that but Sally Po ignored him and went on with her work.

Heero Yuy managed to elude her grasp for another week. What had done him in was getting hurt on a mission. An explosion caused by terrorists Heero had been tracking had left his arm beat up. Sally had tended it and then taken the blood sample from Heero, steadfastly ignoring the death glare he leveled on her the entire time.

Now with all the samples gathered, Sally could finally input them into the system and call her job complete. She punched a few more keys on her computer and pressed submit, satisfied when a confirmation message popped up. With a sigh, Sally smiled and stretched her arms above her head.

And then the computer beeped.

Blinking, Sally squinted at her computer screen, her eyes too tired to focus right. A tiny little message had popped up. It was two words but it might as well have been a death sentence. After all she had gone through, she had expected at least one days rest. She _deserved_ one days rest. Angrily, Sally Po reached for the phone and dialed an old friend's phone number, glaring at the stupid two words she would hate for the rest of her life.

_Match Identified_.

**Now, like I said, very short. Instead of being like, I want an update! I want you guys to try something else. I want you to say, this was great! I think I'll write my own story because this one inspired me! Or, this shit was terrible! I'm going to write my own and show this girl how it's done!**

**I want more HP/GW crossovers that are well-written. So go, my fellow fanfiction-ers! Read and write to your heart's content! Lol**


	2. Time to Run Away

**A/N: So this story was met with a nice reaction, thank you! Here's chapter one and, like I promised, it's a much better length than the prologue. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter One: It's time to run away**

Harry hated chores. He hated them a lot. They were tedious and boring and usually left him sore and aching. He especially hated weeding the garden. His back was always throbbing when he finished and, on really hot days, he was burnt to a crisp. He'd asked for sunscreen before but his aunt had gotten mad and instead made him wear a long sleeve shirt which had been absolute torture in the heat. They couldn't afford sunscreen for him, she had said, so he would just have to cover his skin with clothes and ignore how hot it was.

Two weeks after the school roof fiasco, Harry was still paying for it. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere except to school and straight back home. It wasn't that Harry had anywhere to go in the first place, but at least before he'd been able to wander to the park and play by himself. Now he wasn't allowed to do even that.

Harry sighed to himself and fell back on the grass as he finally finished weeding the garden for the day. The sky was perfectly clear, not a single cloud anywhere. He was disappointed by that; Harry loved the rain. It meant he didn't have as many chores because he couldn't go outside.

As Harry was daydreaming, a car drove slowly down the street. It stopped at every couple of houses before moving on. Finally, it stopped in front of the Dursley's place and pulled into the driveway. Curious, Harry watched as two people stepped out of the car. They were dressed in immaculate black suits and wore dark sunglasses. Harry thought they looked a little like clichéd detectives from TV. The one who had been driving opened the back door and a held it for a third boy.

This boy was also wearing all black, but he didn't have a suit on. His outfit was more like a jumpsuit with a wide collar. He had a long braid that reached to the very bottom of his back and was glancing around at everything in distaste. Harry sat still as the braided teen glanced over the yard and spotted him. His face took on a smile and he leaned over to whisper to the men that had come with him.

The men in suits nodded and made their way to the door. The other teen, however, made a b-line for Harry. Harry scrambled to his feet and took a couple steps away, keeping at least an arms distance between the two at all times. The other teen seemed surprised by this buy didn't try and come closer.

"Hi there!" he grinned. "Who might you be?"

Harry frowned suspiciously at him. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first."

"I live here."

The teen grinned. "You beat me there. I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."

Harry stared at the odd teen just as he heard a loud shout from the house. He turned to see his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia standing on the porch with the two men in black suits. Aunt Petunia was yelling for Harry's attention and as soon as she had it, she snapped her fingers and pointed inside with a harsh glare. Harry got the message. He glanced once more at Duo before turning to walk inside.

"Hey, what's your name?" Duo called after him.

Harry stared at him for a long moment. The boy was in his late teens, maybe early twenties. His braid made him stand out and his personality was way too outgoing and cheerful. He was the type of person who talked without being spoken to. Harry's Uncle Vernon hated those types of people. If Harry spoke to him now, his Uncle would get mad and punish him more.

But above all else, his Aunt Petunia had drilled it into his head to always be polite. And if Harry ignored this person now, it would be extremely rude. So, Harry comprised. He spoke softly, so that only Duo would hear, and made sure his back was turned to his relatives so they couldn't see his lips move.

"I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you." And without another word, Harry ran into the house and straight to his cupboard.

* * *

><p>"Harry, Dudley, could you both come here a moment, please?"<p>

Harry looked up from his work at his teacher's call. Mrs. Tubment was an aging lady who really didn't have the energy for such young kids anymore. Her class was known throughout the school as the wildest and most misbehaved.

Harry stood and made his way to her desk but Dudley ignored her, preferring to talk to his friends. Mrs. Tubment just sighed and handed two packets to Harry.

"This is all the work you'll miss tomorrow and Friday," his teacher explained. "Do you know for sure if you're coming back Monday?"

Harry nodded without a word.

"That is Dudley's homework too. Please give it to him."

Harry nodded again and turned to go back to his seat. As he passed the trashcan he briefly contemplated tossing the second packet away but decided against it. The trouble he would get into wasn't worth it. As Harry walked passed Dudley's desk, he dropped the folder onto it and kept going, ignoring the disgusted sounds that followed him. He hadn't been allowed a shower for two days and had been sweating a lot from his extra chores and too hot clothes.

Harry tossed his homework carelessly into his desk, not bothering to put it in his backpack. He would never do it. In fact, if things went his way, Harry would never even come back to this school again.

The men in black suits had been special agents from the government. They had been sent to the Durselys on behalf of some family law that had been created. It was supposed to put families back together that had been broken during the war. From what Harry had overheard of the conversation yesterday while he was in his cupboard, the government had found another Dursley. And this family member wanted to come live with them. Harry could barely handle three Dursleys, throw in a fourth and he was doomed.

So Harry had come up with a plan. It wasn't much of a plan, really, but it worked for Harry. The place that ran the family act was located two cities over. Uncle Vernon had decided that if there was no way for them to get out of going, then he would make it a family vacation. The Dursely family would be there for a total of four days. Harry planned on being there one. He knew where is uncle hid the money and was already hording food for his escape.

Harry Potter was planning on running away.

* * *

><p>"Oh what a lovely hotel," Petunia gushed, holding tightly onto Dudley's hand so he didn't get lost. Vernon carried the luggage while Harry was left to trail behind.<p>

Vernon grunted. "It had better be. It's the least those government people can do after dragging us out here and making me miss two days of work." He shook his head. "Imagine, finding us family somewhere. What a crock! And even if it were true," he glared down at Harry, "we have enough riff-raff to take care of. We don't need another one."

Silently, Harry felt sorry for whoever was going to take his place in the house. He hoped they were small enough to fit in the cupboard.

The family checked in at the desk. Harry was ecstatic to find out they had been given two different rooms. Vernon and Petunia had one all to themselves while Dudley and Harry would share another. Sneaking out would be a cinch! Dudley slept like a horse. Once he was out, nothing short of a herd of stampeding elephants could wake him.

The day passed quickly for the Durselys but not fast enough for Harry. He had been left in the room while the family went to spend time at the hotel's outdoor pool. Harry considered running away now, but Vernon had taken to checking in on him every hour. He said it was to make sure Harry was obeying the rules and not charging up a bill with room service. Harry knew he could get away anytime but he wanted more than an hour head start before someone noticed he was gone. So instead Harry raided the mini fridge of drinks and snacks and took as many naps as his body would let him. He wanted to be fully rested for when he ran away that night.

The Dursely family returned to their rooms at eight after eating out at the four star restaurant in the hotel. They then crowded into Vernon and Petunia's room for some TV before bed. Throughout the entire show, Harry waited impatiently, fidgeting nervously. Finally nine o'clock rolled around and it was time for Dudley to go to sleep.

Vernon and Petunia ushered the two into their rooms and Petunia moved to tuck Dudley in. As soon as they were settled, Vernon spoke.

"Tomorrow we are going somewhere very important," he said. "That is why we got you a nice new outfit." Dudley beamed with pleasure while Harry just rolled his eyes. His "brand new outfit" had been another hand-me down from Dudley. Though this set of clothes was admittedly in better condition than most it was still two sizes too big. "So tomorrow when we go, I expect you both to be on your best behavior." He leveled a glare at Harry. "No funny business."

Harry suppressed a sigh. "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"Good." He turned back to his son and ruffled his hair. "Now sleep well, Dudley. We've got a big day ahead of us."

Petunia kissed her son one last time before following her husband from the room. Dudley completely ignored Harry and went straight to sleep. Harry, however, stayed awake, staring intently at the light under the door that connected his room to his relatives. It was another hour before the light was finally turned off and another half hour before Harry felt it was safe to move from his bed.

Harry was glad that Dudley was afraid of the dark because Petunia had left a bed lamp on for him. It made moving around easy for him as he silently gathered his things. He looked everything over twice to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

"Backpack, check, clothes, check, Uncle Vernon's money from his wallet, check," Harry muttered to himself as he packed. Dudley grunted in his sleep and turned over. Harry watched him a moment before turning back to his things. "Food, check. Is there anything else I'll need?" He thought it over and couldn't think of anything.

On tip-toes, Harry quietly opened the door and slipped into the hallway. It was empty, being so late. There weren't even any hotel employees. Harry clutched his backpack tightly and padded down the stairs to the lobby. There wasn't anyone at the front desk so Harry ran across to the doors, missing the black haired teen lounging on the couch. The teen raised an eyebrow as Harry hid behind the door, making sure the coast was clear, before running off again.

As Harry stood outside the hotel doors on the street, he took a deep breath. "My first breath of freedom," he said to himself. He glanced around. "Now what?" He needed to get as far away from the Durselys as fast as possible. If they found him, they'd make him go back and he'd be punished worse than ever. Once he was far enough away, Harry could figure out what to do then.

"Well we came from that direction," Harry muttered to himself. "So if I go the opposite way, they'll never find me." Pleased with his logic, Harry turned left and began walking down the street. He made it five whole steps before a hand grasped his shoulder and turned him around.

For a heart stopping a moment, Harry thought his Uncle had caught him. Now he was going to be in more trouble than ever. He looked up with terrified eyes only to see a person he didn't know. The teen had black hair that was just as messy as Harry's. His eyes were the prettiest blue Harry had ever seen. Though he wasn't muscular, Harry could feel the perfectly controlled strength in the man's grip. He was only a teenager, but with the aura of power and commanding air around him, he might as well have been a six foot tall bear for how afraid Harry suddenly was.

There was a long moment as the two stared at each other. "Where are you going?" the teen finally asked.

Harry didn't answer.

The teen frowned deeply. "I will take you back to your room. Now."

Harry's eyes welled with tears and he angrily glared at the ground. There was no way he'd be able to escape this bear-like man. The teen hadn't let go of his shoulder and Harry was sure that even if he could get away, this boy would be able to chase him down in a second. All his carefully laid plans were spoiled. He had gotten caught, not by his Uncle, but by some complete stranger who probably thought he was doing a good deed.

Without a word, the teen steered Harry back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>When Vernon and Petunia Dursley rose the next morning, it was a beautiful day with the sun shining, people happy, and the perfect temperature for walking outside in shorts and a t-shirt. Their appointment was for noon that day so Petunia hurried to go and wake her precious Duddy-kins and get him ready. When she entered the room, Harry was already awake, glaring hatefully out the window. If Petunia had cared enough to notice, she would see that his eyes were bloodshot, his face red, and that he was clutching an empty box of tissues in his hands.<p>

But Petunia didn't notice nor would she have cared if she did. "Hurry up and get dressed," she ordered him snappily. "We'll be leaving in an hour." She then began the long task of waking Dudley as pleasantly as she could.

Without a word, Harry did as he was told, claiming the bathroom for himself before Dudley could. The strange teen hadn't told his aunt and uncle about the runaway attempt last night. He had merely taken Harry back to his room and watched as he went back inside. Harry had been moping since then.

He had been so close to getting away. What right did some complete stranger have to ruin his only chance at freedom? At least he hadn't told his Uncle on him, and for that Harry truly was grateful.

There was a knock on the door, more like a banging really, and Dudley's whining voice was shouting for him to get out. With a sigh, Harry looked at himself once more in the mirror. His clothes were still too big, but at least they weren't worn out like normal. He had a gray, long sleeved shirt on and khaki pants held up by a belt. His face was still a little red, but the traces of his crying were almost completely gone. It didn't matter what he looked like anyways. He could be as perfectly dressed as a prince and Aunt Petunia would still find some flaw to point out and mock.

Harry left the bathroom and Dudley shoved his way inside. He sat on the bed waiting quietly for almost forty-five minutes before the Durlsey family was ready to go. Really, why did it take them so long to get dressed? Harry had been done with everything in ten minutes.

Finally, at a quarter past eleven, Vernon shoved his family out the door and straight to the car. They drove to the other side of town (a fact that had Vernon grumbling, with gas prices nowadays he couldn't afford all this back and forth rubbish) and arrived at a large, unremarkable building. The building was about twelve stories tall but that was small compared to the giants around it. It was plain with no decorations or signs or color. The people walking in and out wore perfectly kept suits or military uniforms.

Petunia pulled Dudley close and Vernon led the way inside. The reception area was completely bare of decorations, save for one potted plant in the corner. Harry peered closely at it and realized it was fake. The receptionist watched them all with beady eyes, taking in their appearance and memorizing it. Vernon cleared his throat noisily.

"What can I help you with today?" the woman asked. Her eyes stayed narrowed on Vernon, and Harry got the feeling she was only asking this question to be polite. She really didn't want to help them at all.

"We have an appointment at noon to get blood testing done. The Durlsey family and Harry Potter."

It didn't escape Harry's notice that he wasn't included in the "family."

"You are late," the woman scolded and flipped through her appointment book.

Vernon puffed up angrily. "I, madam, am never late—"

"Then today's the first time. It is one past the hour. You are late." She stood, holding a stack of papers in her arms. "Follow me."

Vernon sputtered some more but didn't get to argue further as the woman swept away down the hall. They hurried to keep up with her as she led them through empty hallways filled with closed doors. She stopped at the very end of the hall and opened a door labeled as "waiting."

The waiting room had two comfortable sofas and chairs scattered in the middle of the room. There were a few toys in one corner and even some pictures on the wall. It was much more welcoming than the rest of the cold building.

The receptionist stepped aside so everyone could enter and held out the paperwork to Vernon. "Fill these out and hand them to the doctor when she calls your name. There are separate forms for the minors."

Without another word the woman left, closing the door behind her with a sharp click. Vernon glared after her and pushed the forms to Petunia. Petunia sat on a couch and dutifully began filling the papers out while Vernon sat next to her, reading an old auto magazine that had been provided. Dudley ran straight for the toys and Harry didn't bother trying to play with them. He took a seat in a chair and stared at the wall.

It took twenty minutes before someone came to the waiting room. The door opened with a bang, startling everyone. Harry was surprised to see the teen from before, the one who had originally come to their house. Duo Maxwell, if Harry remembered right.

"Hi there, Dursleys, nice to see ya again." He grinned as he caught sight of Harry and winked. "I'm here to take ya to the doctor. Did ya get all the forms filled out?"

Petunia handed over the paperwork quickly, not wanting to be anywhere near the exuberant teen. Duo flipped through them, frowning slightly.

"Well this stuff means absolutely nothing to me, but it looks all done, in any case." Duo tucked the paperwork under his arm. "So, who wants to go first?"

Dudley whimpered and ran to hide behind his mom. Vernon and Petunia didn't look eager to volunteer either. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed to himself. "I'll go," he said and jumped up from the chair.

Duo grinned down at him. "Great. This way then, kid." He looked up at the adults. "Did one of you wanna come with him? This kind of thing can be pretty scary."

Petunia and Vernon looked positively scandalized at the mere thought of comforting Harry in anyway. Harry shook his head; he didn't need his hand held. "I'll be fine, thanks. Which way to the doctor?"

Duo seemed surprised but shrugged it off. "Down the hall." The two left the room and the Dursely's behind. Harry walked a few steps behind Duo, keeping his eyes pointed down but not so far that he couldn't see in front of him. This was how Petunia had taught him to walk in public. This way, he wouldn't accidentally make eye contact with anyone or bump into them.

"So what do you think of this place?" Duo asked cheerfully. "It's your first time in a Preventor base, right?"

"Yes sir."

"This one's not all that impressive. It's brand new and was created specifically for the Restoration Act. We haven't even had a chance to decorate." Harry didn't answer and Duo frowned. "I'm always tempted to just buy some paint and run down the halls, throwing it everywhere, ya know? Just to add some color."

Harry paused and blinked up at him. "That's not allowed."

"So? It would be an absolute blast."

Harry huffed at him. "Yes sir." He quickened his pace and Duo stared after him confused. What had he said?

"Hold up there, speedy. You don't know where you're going."

Harry slowed down enough for Duo to catch up and then set his pace to be two steps behind the teen at all times. Duo didn't say anything more until they reached the doctor's lab. He knocked before entering and held the door open for Harry.

"Hey'ya Sally. Got your first patient here."

Sally was a tall woman with a braid that matched Duo's, only shorter. She smiled kindly at the little boy and gestured for him to take a seat. Harry did so as Duo handed over the paperwork. "Thank you, Duo. You can wait outside."

"Kay. Have fun, kid." Duo waved and slipped out of the office.

Harry waited quietly as Sally read through the reports. She frowned, just as Duo had but shook her head and tossed them onto her desk. "Harry, when was the last time you saw a doctor?"

"The same time as Dudley did, ma'am," Harry lied.

"You saw a doctor when your Aunt and cousin were on vacation in London?"

Harry paused. The last time Aunt Petunia and Dudley had gone to London was six months ago because Dudley got a C- on his report card. Harry had gotten straight Ds, as was expected, and didn't get to go on the trip. He had had no idea that his cousin had gone to a doctor then.

After a long moment, Harry answered carefully. "No, it was the time before that. I didn't know they had gone to one then."

"I see. Do you often get left behind on family vacations?"

Harry wasn't sure what this had to do with giving blood but answered anyways. His Aunt had made him rehearse these answers for a long time so Harry knew them all by heart. "I'm not allowed to go because I slack off in school."

"Oh?"

"We only get to go on vacation if we do a good job, as a reward. I never do well enough to get to go."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"It's my own fault for not trying hard enough. Are you going to take my blood now, ma'am?"

Sally seemed startled by the question. "Blood? Oh, oh yes I am."

She drew a sterilized needle kit from her desk and came around to sit next to Harry. She reached for a jar on her desk and opened it. "Go ahead and pick one, but don't start eating it before I'm done."

As Harry searched through the jar for a sweet he liked, Sally readied her items. Harry chose a sucker with bubble gum in the middle and closed the lid. As Sally wiped his arm with an alcohol pad, Harry flashed her a shy smile.

"Thank you for the sucker, ma'am."

"You're very welcome."

She stuck the needle into his arm and Harry watched curiously. It hurt for a moment but it was nothing unbearable. The tube filled slowly with his blood and Harry couldn't help but stare in wonder. Sally smiled at the boy and carefully capped off the tube and removed the needle.

"Wanna hold it?"

Harry nodded eagerly and took the vial of blood. He had never known blood was so dark. Whenever he saw blood from his scrapes it was always lighter than this and there was never so much.

"When will I get this back?" Harry asked curiously.

"Get it back?"

Harry looked up at her. "A person needs blood to live," he stated matter-of-factually. "If you take all this away from me and not give it back, won't I get sick and die?"

Sally barely managed to hold in her laugh. "No Harry, not even close. I've barely taken any blood from you today, certainly not enough to hurt you. And your body will just make more to replace this, so you don't even need it back."

"But I thought you could die if you gave away too much blood?"

"Yes, that's true. But for that to happen I would need to take at least a hundred of these little vials." She smiled kindly at him. "Don't worry, you're not even going to notice missing this little bit, I promise."

Harry nodded and handed back the vial. "It's pretty wicked."

"You bet it is." Sally ruffled his hair. "Duo's waiting outside, why don't you head back to your family and send the next one in."

Harry's good mood vanished at her words and he stood. "Goodbye, ma'am. Thank you for helping me."

Harry exited the room and, sure enough, Duo was standing outside the door waiting. He grinned at Harry and pointed at the band aid. "Too bad they don't have colorful ones, huh?"

Harry nodded quietly and pulled out his sucker. If he ate it now and Dudley saw it, his cousin would take it away. But if he put it in his pocket for later if would get hot and sticky. Harry hated sticky candy; it made such a big mess and was a pain to clean up. He knew as he was always cleaning up after Dudley.

"What's the matter? Didn't get the right flavor?"

Harry blinked up at Duo. "No… can you please show me to the bathroom?"

"Sure. It's down this way."

As they walked, Harry opened his sucker and stuck it in his mouth. He would just have to eat it very quickly and use the extra time he had in the bathroom to finish it.

"So what'd you think of getting your blood drawn?"

"It was wicked." Harry grinned. "And Dr. Po didn't take enough to kill me but it sure looked like it."

Duo laughed loudly. "Well she's had a lot of practice."

"Have you ever had your blood taken, Mr. Maxwell?"

"It's just Duo, and yes, unfortunately I have."

"You didn't like it?"

"Needles and I aren't friends."

Harry shot him a strange look. "Well of course not, they're needles not people."

Duo laughed again. "Kid, you are _hilarious_." He ruffled Harry's hair. "It's going to be fun getting to know you."

"What do you mean?"

"Here's the bathroom!" Duo pushed the door open for Harry. "You want me to hold your sucker?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine."

Harry entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He glanced around at the clean bathroom with nothing more than a toilet and sink. And then Harry spotted it. Right over the toilet, cracked open just slightly, and shaped like a rectangle.

A glass window that was just big enough for Harry to crawl through. Without a second thought, Harry dropped his sucker and jumped on the toilet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I enjoy this chapter and the next one a lot. I think they're fun. I'm going to do my best to update once a week but it will all depend on my work schedule. Also, this is a double update! A Fate Worse Than Death is also posted.**

**Now for a person plug. I make a lot of bead work of old video game characters and even some anime, like Sailor Moon. My profile picture is currently Tuxedo Mask who I just finished making. As you can probably gather, I'm a working lady who lives on her own and I would like some extra cash every now and again. So please, go check out my etsy store and if you like something, buy it! I do custom orders too. The link is on my profile page  
><strong>

****Thanks for reading! As always, please review!****


	3. Sufficient Acquaintance

**A/N: Super long surprise update? Why yes, that does sound like fun! **

**Chapter Two: Sufficient Acquaintance**

Harry was relieved that he was on the first floor. Because of the tight fit through the window, he ended up wiggling out head first and falling straight to the ground. The fall hurt his wrist a little but Harry didn't let it bother him. He scrambled to his feet and looked around.

He was at the back of the Preventor building and no one was in sight. Harry couldn't stop the large smile that spread across his face. This time there was no stranger to stop him. Harry felt a flash of guilt for the trouble Duo was probably going to get into for losing him. He was a nice guy but Harry didn't know when his next chance to escape would be, he had to take this opportunity now.

The road came into view and Harry peeked around the corner. No one was paying the slightest bit of attention to him so Harry hurried to the street and joined the throng of people. He wondered what he should do next. The hotel was pretty far away and that was where he had left all his things. He could try and go back for them but Harry was sure that by the time he got there, someone else would have gotten their first. It would be best to just forget about the stuff and go. Things would be harder but Harry could handle it, he was sure.

As Harry wandered the streets he had to keep constantly dodging people. No one seemed to care if they ran over the little waif walking down the road. Annoyed with constantly being stepped on, Harry ducked down an alley and paused for a breath. He needed to pick which way to go; running in circles wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Harry turned his head back and forth, staring out at all the people. He still liked his idea from last night about heading in the opposite direction from Surrey. He should really stick to that idea.

Just as Harry was going to start walking again, a hand latched onto his shoulder and he was filled with the dreaded sense of déjà vu. Harry was turned around but the person standing behind him was not the same stranger from last night or anyone he knew. It was a tall man who was very thin and wearing clothes even more beat up than Harry's. His hair was dirty and his breath smelled horrible. He stared at Harry with dull gray eyes.

"What you doin' in my house, brat?" the man demanded.

Harry looked around confused. They were in an alley with trashcans and cardboard boxes. This place wasn't a house.

"Well?" the man yelled, shaking him. "What you doin' here?"

Harry tried to break free, tugging at the clothes in the man's grasp. "Let go of me!"

"You! You was tryin' ta'rob me! I'll skin yer hide, thief!" The man easily threw Harry to the ground and towered over him. "No one steals from me!"

The homeless man snatched for Harry, raising a fist to strike. Harry kicked him in the shin but it didn't even slow the man down. He hit the boy right across the face and grabbed his shirt for more leverage. Harry fought back, but the man was far stronger than him.

Just as the man was about to hit him again, someone grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him off Harry. The newcomer tossed the homeless man into a wall and said something, but Harry was too dazed to hear it. The next moment the man was running away and hiding in one of the cardboard boxes with a nasty glare. Harry's rescuer turned around and Harry recognized him from last night as the same teen who had caught him running away.

"You are hurt," the teen stated.

Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Are you following me? You were there last night too."

The teen paused but didn't say anything. Instead, he reached down and helped Harry to his feet. "I am a Preventer Agent," he said. "My name is Heero Yuy."

"You're a Preventer?" Harry sniffed again, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Is that why you've been following me?"

Heero hesitated. "Partially."

Harry looked up at him. "What's the other part?"

"We should return to the base. You're family is probably worried by now."

Harry didn't move. He couldn't go back, not now. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would know for sure that he tried to run away. Harry would be punished yet _again_. He had already been warned that if he caused any more trouble he wouldn't have dinner for an entire month. Harry had barely been able to handle no supper for the two days he was suspended; going an entire month was sure to kill him.

"Come," Heero ordered, beckoning to Harry. Harry shot him an annoyed look.

"I'm not a dog."

Heero rethought his words. "Please come with me now."

Now what? Harry really _really_ didn't want to go back. But this guy was a Preventer agent! He was like the military only in normal clothes! Could Harry really get away from him? Heero was standing a few steps away, waiting impatiently. The alley stretched further between the two buildings and the streets were still crowded with people. If Harry ran into the crowd, everyone would bump into him and slow him down but the alley was free of obstacles.

Harry looked once more at the older teen and took a step back. Heero tensed and then Harry was gone, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He heard the other boy following and pushed himself even harder. Harry skidded around a corner and suddenly crashed into a wall. The alley ended in a dead end and there was nowhere else for Harry to go.

Heero appeared barely a second later and stopped. Harry had hung his head and was crying but he didn't try and run away anymore. Uncertainly, Heero placed a hand on the little boy's shoulder. Harry grasped it and held tightly. He stopped crying but refused to look up.

Without a word, Heero tugged on the hand and Harry dutifully followed the older teen back to the base.

* * *

><p>Vernon and Petunia were furious. When Heero and Harry entered the waiting room, the two were arguing with Duo and Sally Po. Everything stopped as soon as the two entered and Heero led Harry back to his relatives.<p>

"There you are!" Petunia screeched. "Where have you been and what were you thinking?"

"I got lost, Aunt Petunia," Harry whispered. "I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"Got lost?" Duo echoed. "You jumped out the bathroom window."

Harry flinched and gripped Heero's hand tighter. Then he realized he was still holding the teen's hand and jerked it away quickly, folding both hands behind his back.

Vernon glared down at him. "Jumped out the window? We take you in after those worthless freaks of your parents kill themselves, we clothe you, give you a roof over your head, and you dare to run away? You treat out sacrifice like it was _nothing_?"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon."

Duo looked between the two. "You're joking, right?"

"I'm sorry for being a bother. It won't happen again."

"We'll discuss this when we get home," Vernon snarled. He whipped around to face Sally Po. "You have wasted quiet enough of our time. If there is nothing else, I wish to take my family home."

"Actually, we're not finished," Sally snapped, losing her temper. "We had you come here to confirm test results and we have."

"Well then?" Vernon rumbled. "Let's here them. And don't think I'm taking in another child! My wife and I have enough trouble with that ruffian and shan't be taking anymore."

Sally ignored the offensive man and turned to Heero and Duo. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. "I can make it all go away, you know."

Duo looked at Heero. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Heero glanced down at Harry. The little boy was staring at the wall to his left with a blank look on his face. Heero got the impression that he wasn't even listening anymore. He turned back to Sally and held his hand out.

"Report."

Sally handed it over and Duo glanced over Heero's shoulder as they read the results, the Dursley glaring at them while they did. It was a confirmation of what had been revealed the first time around. Heero had no relation to the Dursley or Evans family (something he was very relieved about) but he was connected by blood to the Potters. The only person in this room he was directly related to was the little boy who he had caught twice trying to run away. Heero glanced down at him and then back at the report. Harry seemed so sad and he obviously hated things enough to try and run from them.

Heero stared up at the impatiently waiting family. They were still glaring at him with great annoyance. Finally, he handed the folder back to Sally. "I am Heero Yuy," he announced. "Class One Preventer Agent."

Vernon gaped at him while Petunia gasped in shock. Harry blinked out of his stupor and looked up at the teen. "What does that mean?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Duo grinned. "It means we're the top dogs. There's only one person in our line of work we answer to and that's the head of all the Preventers everywhere."

"So you're in charge?"

Duo grinned and nodded.

Heero continued to speak to the Dursleys. "It has been confirmed that I have direct biological relations to the Potter family but there is no blood connection to the Evans or Dursleys."

Vernon puffed himself up and looked about to say something but thought it over and kept his mouth shut. Heero was pleased with that choice; he didn't like dealing with this man.

"I have no intention of joining your family nor do I want to." Heero turned from them and looked down at Harry. "If you would like to get acquainted that would be sufficient."

Harry paused. "What does acquainted mean?"

Heero blinked in surprise while Duo stifled a laugh. "It means to get to know."

"Oh." Harry paused again. "What does sufficient mean?"

Duo laughed louder, turning away to try and hide the sound. "It means good enough."

Harry continued to stare at Heero until the teen was shifting uncomfortably. Duo took pity on him and knelt down to Harry's eye level. "He's asking if you want to get to know your older brother."

Harry's eyes widened. "You're my _brother_?"

Heero nodded curtly. "Half-brother."

A smile brighter than fireworks against a black sky lit up Harry's face. "Yes!" he yelled loudly and then slapped a hand over his mouth. "Yes sir, please," he said quieter.

Duo barely managed to suppress the loud laughter threatening to escape his mouth. He had a feeling both Heero and Harry would be embarrassed if he didn't.

* * *

><p>For the entire next week Harry was in little-kid heaven. Arrangements had been made for him and Heero to get together on the weekend and because Heero was such an important person, Vernon and Petunia couldn't say no. Harry had even been allowed to move into Dudley's toy room because the Dursleys didn't want Heero getting mad that he lived in the cupboard. Harry had never had a room before and even though it was small, it was all his.<p>

During school Harry had come alive. He was no longer the silent, smelly, brooding child in the back of the room. Now he was allowed to take showers and he engaged other kids in conversation or asked to join their group. His teacher was amazed at Harry's sudden enthusiasm to learn. Harry had always been in remedial lessons with his cousin but was now demonstrating skills that were on par with the other students of his grade level. When Dudley tried to order Harry to stop making him look bad, Harry just glared and told him to shut up. Never had any of the teachers seen the younger cousin stand up to the older one and they weren't sure whether to encourage the new independence or scold him for saying "shut up."

Halfway through the week, when Harry approached Mrs. Tubment to turn in his unfinished work, the teacher sat him down. "Harry, I'm very impressed with the progress you've made in the last couple of days. You are doing extremely well."

Harry beamed. "Thank you, Mrs. Tubment."

"I just wanted to ask you what's changed?"

If possible Harry's smile grew even larger. "I have a big brother now," he stated proudly. "And I want to do good so he can be proud of me."

Mrs. Tubment couldn't help but smile back at the excited boy. "Well if you keep this up, you'll graduate from remedial lessons in no time."

Harry nodded. "That's the plan. They're way too easy anyways."

Mrs. Tubment stared in surprise as Harry happily jumped up and went back to his seat. She kept her eyes on him and noticed when Dudley stuck out a foot to trip his cousin. Harry saw it though and just jumped over him, sending a childish smirk Dudley's way. He wasn't going to take anymore bullying and Mrs. Tubment couldn't be happier.

When Saturday finally rolled around, Harry was a nervous wreck. All the excited energy had been used up and he'd barely slept a single wink last night. He was currently rummaging through his clothes, trying to find something that wasn't too hideous and actually fit halfway decently.

After that was done, Harry hurried downstairs to make breakfast. Despite all the changes of the week Harry still had an overload of chores. He didn't mind as much as before though because now when Harry finished his work, he had a room and bed to crawl into and relax.

Once breakfast was done, Harry rushed back upstairs and pulled out his homework, wanting to do some before Heero arrived. He had a lot to catch up on. For the entire year Harry had been matching himself to Dudley's slow pace and because of that he was very far behind. But he was determined to catch up! Harry was going to make sure Heero would have a little brother he could be proud of.

Finally one o'clock rolled around and Harry shoved all his homework under his pillow for safe keeping. He ran downstairs and slipped his shoes on. Vernon walked past on the way to the living room and glared. He had been moody all week and Harry's happy attitude only worsened it. But Harry was not going to let his Uncle bring him down. He slipped out the door and sat on the porch steps, waiting for his older brother to show up.

Ten minutes passed, then fifteen, then twenty, and now Heero was half an hour late. Harry kept repeating to himself that he was just stuck in traffic; Heero was coming from two cities away, after all. Even if he was forty-five minutes late now, Harry knew he would come.

Dudley came charging out of the house and stopped in surprise at seeing Harry. He suddenly grinned viciously and stomped down the porch. "What are _you_ doing here?" he sneered. "Aren't you supposed to be with your new _brother_?"

"He's running late," Harry snapped. "He'll be here soon."  
>"I don't think so," Dudley said. "I'll bet he's not coming. Who'd want to be related to a freak like you? I know I sure don't."<p>

"Shut up! He'll be here!"

"Haha, poor wittle Harry got forgotten. No one wants him," Dudley teased loudly. "You're nothing but a stupid reject. No one wants you and so we got stuck with you."

"Be quiet!" Harry jumped to his feet. "You don't know anything!"

"I know that no one likes you! All the kids at school say nasty things behind your back. They're only pretending to like you because the teacher told them to."

"That's not true!" Harry flushed.

Dudley just laughed. "Harry's a reject, Harry's a reject," he sang as he left to go play with his friends. Harry glared after him before plopping back down on the porch and burying his face. He should have known this was too good to be true. Now he would have to go back to the cupboard and stop doing well in school. He should have tried harder to run away. It would have been better than the nasty feeling in his chest.

Harry sighed and wiped at his nose. There was no point sitting around any longer. He would go grab his things and start moving back to the cupboard. Once his Uncle found out his brother didn't want him there was no way he would keep being nice. But even while thinking this, Harry couldn't bring himself to get up. He didn't want to face the shame of really being unwanted. His Uncle had said his entire life no one wanted him but Harry hadn't thought it was true until now.

Maybe if he sat here a little longer Heero would come. He was only an hour and a half late. Harry buried his face in his knees and ordered himself not to cry. No one liked a crybaby. Because his face was hidden, Harry didn't see the expensive silver car driving slowly down the road. Neighbors peered out their windows and nosy housewives hurried to call each other and gossip about the brand new vehicle that no one had ever seen before. Maybe they were lost? Or maybe someone's relative had just died and someone on Private Drive had just inherited money?

The silver sports car stopped right in front of Number Four Private Drive and an extremely large man climbed from the driver seat. He hurried to open the back door for another, shorter man, and bowed at the waist.

"Master Quatre," the driver greeted. "I am unsure if this is the place."

"I've never liked cookie-cutter neighborhoods like this," Quatre sighed. "They are nice but it's so… plain."

Harry looked up at the voices and stared at the two men in surprise. The smaller of the two was a blonde boy with blue eyes and strange clothes. The pants were slightly puffy and the shirt was losing fitting. He looked to be about the same age as Heero, if not a little younger.

The second man was huge. Harry had to crank his neck back just to look at him. He was broad shouldered and had dark skin. A thick beard adorned his face and he wore the same lose fitting clothes as the shorter man. He had beady brown eyes that were constantly shifting back and forth.

The blonde spotted Harry on the porch and smiled, making his way to him. Harry stood slowly, wiping off his face and hands. He stood and watched the newcomer curiously.

"Are you by any chance, Harry Potter?" the blonde asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

The teen smiled and clapped his hands together. "Oh I just knew it!" he turned to the older man. "You see Rashid, we are in the right place."

"I should not have doubted you, Master Quatre."

"Come now, Rashid, you know I'm just teasing."

"As am I."

Harry watched as Quatre stared at the large man in exasperation. He glanced between the two. "Excuse me, sirs… but who are you?"

"Oh!" Quatre whipped around and smiled at him. "I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I am Quatre Winner and this is my good friend Rashid. We are here on behalf of Heero."

"My bro—" Harry cut himself off. Heero might not like it if he told people they were brothers.

Quatre just smiled at him. "Yes, your brother. How about we sit?" Quatre joined Harry on the porch steps while Rashid bowed and walked back to the car. The neighbors had gotten brave enough to come and gawk at the new vehicle and he wanted to make sure no one actually touched it.

"Well I must say, Harry, we were all very shocked when Heero suddenly announced he had a little brother."

"He announced it?"

"Oh yes, in typical Heero style too." Quatre shook his head. Harry stared at him, chewing on his lower lip and Quatre could _feel_ how badly Harry wanted him to tell the story. "You see, when Heero has something to say, he just says it. So all of us," Quatre paused, "that is, Heero, myself, and a few other of our closet friends, were sitting down to dinner last week. After we finished eating Heero just cleared his throat and announced," Quatre sat up straighter and deepened his voice to sound like Heero's, "'I now have a little brother. You may meet him this weekend, if you wish.' And then he sits back down as if he hadn't just dropped a huge bombshell on all of us."

Harry giggled into his hand. "I told everyone at school too," he admitted quietly. "Some of the boys in the class have been teaching me how to be a good little brother."

Quatre thought that was the cutest thing in the entire world. He reached out and ruffled Harry's hair. "Being yourself will be more than enough. Anyway, Heero asked me to come pick you up, I'm very sorry for being late, we didn't leave soon enough."

"Did something happen?"

"Actually Harry," Quatre made sure the boy was looking at him as he spoke. "You know that Heero's a Preventer Agent, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir. That's where I met him."

"Good. Well you know that sometimes being a Preventer is the same as being in the military?"

Harry nodded again, his eyes going wide as he realized where this conversation was heading.

"Well Heero was on a mission last night and was hurt by some very bad people."

Harry shook his head. "Is he all right?" he exclaimed.

"He's going to be just fine. In fact, if I know Heero, he's probably already run away from the doctors and is back at home trying to salvage his pride." Quatre rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's very rare for Heero to be hurt but when he is, it's usually something very small. He still wanted to see you today, which is why he asked if I could pick you up and bring you to our home."

"He still wants to see me, honest?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Well of course," Quatre laughed. "Heero might be horrible at showing his emotions, but we could tell he is excited."

Harry positively glowed with happiness. "Oh, but wait, did you say _our_ house?"

"Yes, Heero lives with me. Actually, we live up in the colonies but we've been staying on Earth for various reasons."

"You live in the colonies?" Harry exclaimed. He pointed at the sky. "Like, the ones in space?!"

"I was not aware there were any different colonies." Quatre laughed at the shocked expression on the boy's face. "Maybe once Heero and you get to know each other better, he will take you up there."

Harry thought he might faint. His brother was even cooler than he'd originally thought. Quatre couldn't stop another laugh from escaping. "Well then, any other questions or shall we get going?"

"Yeah!" Harry yelled and jumped to his feet. "Let's go! The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there!"

Quatre stood and held out his hand to Harry. The little boy stared at him in surprise but slowly reached out and accepted the hand. His cheeks turned red and he looked anywhere but at Quatre. The young CEO giggled to himself and pulled Harry along to the car where Rashid was glowering at the neighbors who were pretending to do yard work.

"Harry," Quatre squeezed his hand to get the boy's attention. "This is Rashid. He is in charge of all of my security and is a very close friend."

"It's nice to meet you," Harry said politely. Rashid knelt down to speak to him but even on his knees he was still much taller than Harry.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you, Master Potter."

Harry gave him a funny look. "Master Potter?"

"All those who are a part of the family I serve are referred to as Master," Rashid explained. "If there is anything you ever need that no one else can help you with, you may come to me."

Harry blushed. "Thank you, sir."

Rashid stood and opened the car door. "Master Quatre, Master Harry." Harry turned a deeper red but couldn't help his giggle as he jumped into the car. Quatre grinned at Rashid before joining him.

"How far are we going?" Harry asked.

"It's an hour drive," Quatre answered. Harry curled his legs underneath him and peered out the window. He couldn't help but grin at the shocked faces of the neighbors as the car pulled out of the subdivision. He wondered what his Aunt would tell everyone and then decided he didn't care.

"Seatbelt, Harry," Quatre chided. Harry obeyed immediately but continued to stretch his neck as far as he could so he could peer out the window.

During the car ride, Harry learned that Quatre was in charge of one of the largest businesses in the world and colonies. He also learned a lot about his new brother. Quatre said that Heero had been many things in his career as a Preventer. He'd been a soldier, and bodyguard, and even a spy. And during that time he had made some true friends who Harry was going to get to meet eventually. He'd already met Duo but there were others too.

Question after question popped out of Harry's mouth and Quatre patiently answered them all. Harry stopped talking when they entered the city where Quatre was currently living. Harry preferred to stare at the scenery and focused on memorizing the route they were taking. Finally, after an hour, they arrived at Quatre's mansion.

Harry gawked at the five story house that was longer than three swimming pools put together. It was surrounded by a large wall with big metal gates. Cameras were placed on the wall and constantly moving back and forth. The mansion was surrounded by a huge garden with vines hanging off stone walls.

Rashid pulled right up to the doors and instantly an army of servants came rushing from the house to greet them. One servant hurried to the door and opened it with a low bow.

"Welcome home, Master Quatre," he called loudly.

Harry crawled to the other side of the car and hid on the floor, staring at all the people with wide eyes. Quatre looked down at the boy in concern. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"There are a _lot _of people," Harry whispered.

"Oh…" Quatre nodded understandingly. "Normally I don't employ so many servants, but this house hasn't been used for a long time and is in desperate need of a good cleaning and some fixing up. All these people are here to help with that. You don't need to be afraid of them, Harry."

Harry glanced at Quatre disbelievingly. "If you say so…"

Carefully, Harry climbed from the car, blushing brightly as the maids and servants stared curiously. As soon as Quatre was out of the car, Harry was hiding behind him. Being brought to a mansion was intimidating enough, all the people staring just made things worse.

"Come along, Harry." Quatre took his hand firmly and led them into the house. The maids and servants all bowed while muttering polite hellos and welcome homes.

The inside of the mansion was in the process of being cleaned. For the most part, everything shined and sparkled but there were cleaning buckets and mops everywhere. A giant twelve foot ladder was in the middle of the room, reaching up to a chandelier that was being polished. A grand staircase was behind it and dotted with "Caution, Wet Floor" signs. To the left, Harry could see a large living room with white sheets covering the furniture. To the right were large, French glass doors that led to a dining room.

Once Quatre was inside, the servants broke formation and returned to their work. Rashid bid them farewell to attend to some work and servants flocked to him with questions. Harry watched after them curiously.

"Is Mr. Rashid important?" he asked.

"Oh yes, very," Quatre smiled. "I told you he was the head of my security? He's also the one to run the household when I am not available. I would honestly be lost without him."

"Wow…" Harry whispered.

Quatre tugged him along. "Heero should be upstairs resting. Or at least he better be…" he muttered the last part under his breath and Harry snickered.

The upstairs was a maze of hallways and doors. The walls were bare of decoration and Quatre explained that he was trying to find some decent artwork to put up. He led them to the third floor and down to the end of the hallway. He knocked on the last door, still holding tightly to Harry's hand.

They heard loud footsteps and the door was pulled open to reveal a half-naked Duo. He had just come from the shower as his chest was still wet and his long hair was free of its customary braid. A towel was resting around his shoulders and he grinned widely when he saw who was waiting for them.

"Well hey there, kiddo," Duo greeted, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Hi Duo! I'm here to spend the day with my big brother."

"You're damn right you are. Heero's just getting out of the shower so why don't you jump on the bed until he's done."

"Jumping on the bed isn't allowed," Harry told him matter-of-factly. "But I will sit and wait." He let go of Quatre's hand but before he could run into the room Quatre caught him around the waist and lifted him up.

"Wait!" the blonde interrupted. He glared suspiciously at Duo. "Duo, what were you and Heero doing before we got here?"

"Huh? I just told you, we were taking a shower."

"And before that? In _bed_?"

Duo grinned perversely, catching on. "Now Quatre, what would Trowa say if he heard you ask such a thing of your best friends?"

"Duo, I do not want Harry sitting on the bed after you two have done such an act."

"Oh come _on_, Q-ball." Duo rolled his eyes and snatched Harry from the blonde's arms, setting him back on the floor. "The bed is not contaminated."

"What act did you do?" Harry asked.

"Nuthing, kiddo. Q-ball here is just being a germo-phobe. Go sit."

Harry looked between the two before shrugging and running to the bed. He had to leap to get on the king sized, four poster bed, and then sat in the center, looking around the room curiously. While he was, Duo leaned over to Quatre.

"Heero had the same foresight," he told the blonde pleasantly. "So we stayed in the shower."

"Duo!"

"You're the one who brought it up!" Duo sang and slammed the door in Quatre's face. "Heero, hurry up! We've got company!"

"Why did you shut Quatre out?" Harry asked.

Duo crawled onto the bed next to him. "Oh just cuz. Sorry about not being able to come get ya ourselves."

"Quatre said Heero got hurt, is he okay now?"

"Oh yeah, our doctor just got a little carried away and ordered him to rest a lot. Don't worry, kiddo, you're big brother is made of some pretty tough stuff."

Heero chose that moment to exit the bathroom attached to the bedroom. He was dressed in brown pants and a light green shirt. A white bandaged was stuck to his forehead and Heero was picking at it with an annoyed expression. He stopped as soon as he saw Harry and Duo watching him from the bed.

"Look who Quatre was kind enough to pick up for us." Duo grinned. "Now come braid my hair so that I can leave you two alone to talk." He held out a hairbrush, swinging it back and forth.

Heero snatched it from Duo's hand and pointed at the floor where Duo obediently crawled, placing his back against the bed. Harry watched curiously. "You braid his hair?" he asked, peering at Heero.

Heero nodded once. "Yes."

"I don't like other people touching it," Duo explained. "This is reeeeal special hair, you know."

"Is it magic?" Harry asked.

Duo burst into laughter while Heero rolled his eyes. "No," Heero stated. "He's just obsessive."

"What's obsessive?"

"Hee-chan, we need to teach you smaller words. Your little brother can't understand you."

"I don't mind!" Harry interrupted quickly. "I used 'sufficient' in class and the other kids thought I was smart."

"Well now that's the way to be." Duo snickered. "I knew it was going to be fun having you around."

Harry didn't talk anymore as Heero finished brushing and braiding Duo's hair. Heero was able to finish quickly, having a lot of experience with this sort of thing. He tied off the braid with a black tie and tossed the hair over Duo's shoulder. Duo ran his fingers down his hair and kissed it lovingly.

"No one does it better than you, Hee-chan." He sighed happily.

"Did you just kiss your hair?" Harry asked making a face.

Duo whipped around and messed up the little boy's hair. "You're damn right I did. It took years of hard work to get it this long and even harder work to keep it from getting cut by annoying bad guys."

Harry looked up at him. "Annoying bad guys?"

Duo sent a wink to Heero, who was glaring at him warningly. "_Barbers_," he whispered conspiratorially to Harry. The little boy grinned and giggled. "I'm gonna go bug the other guys, you two behave, okay?"

Duo waved goodbye and slipped out of the room. Once he was gone, Heero calmly stood and picked up the discarded towels around the room from their showers. Harry watched him, feeling a little awkward. What was he supposed to say now? Should he ask about Heero's bruise or should he just wait until Heero said something?

Harry didn't have to worry long as Heero spoke as soon as he'd placed the towels in the hamper. "I… apologize for not being able to retrieve you today."

Harry smiled. "That's okay. Quatre said you got hurt. Are you okay now?"

"Yes. The wound was minor and not worth the commotion that was made over it." He rejoined Harry on the bed, preferring to sit at the ledge.

"But isn't that what's supposed to happen when you get hurt? People are supposed to fuss about you because it means they care."

"I find it to be… annoying."

Harry shrugged. "I guess. But you gotta deal with it because they love you."

Heero grunted.

"So how'd you get hurt, anyway? Quatre said you were working."

Heero nodded. "I was attempting to ascertain information on a rebel faction and allowed my concentration to waver during a crucial moment."

Harry completely ignored the first part of his sentence, not understanding a word of it. "Does that mean you got distracted?"

"Yes."

"I do that in school sometimes. When the teacher is going on and on about boring stuff." Harry grinned. "I waver my attention by looking out the window."

Heero stared at him. "That was not the proper way to use that word."

"…Oh."

"But it was close," Heero added seeing Harry's dejected look. That seemed to be the right thing to say because Harry was smiling at him again. "Do you enjoy school?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess. It's getting better. Where did you go to school, Heero?"

"I did not."

Harry stared at him. "You've never been to school?"

"I was… home-schooled by the man who raised me. I did not attend public schools."

Harry nodded. "Sometimes I wish I was home-schooled. Then I realized that meant being home all the time and changed my mind."

Heero paused before posing his next question. "You do not like your current home?"

Harry shrugged. "It's gotten better, because the Dursleys are scared of you. I can say no now and not get punished."

"You should not have free reign. A child thrives on boundaries."

"Where'd you get that?" Harry asked. Vernon and Petunia certainly didn't give Dudley any boundaries and he was thriving just fine.

"Is that incorrect?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. The teachers say it in school but my Aunt and Uncle let my cousin do whatever he wants and well, you saw him. He does just fine. He gets everything he wants and is their perfect child."

Heero was pretty sure that Harry had just proven his point but didn't say anything. He didn't know anything about children and all the books he had read in his spare time taught more about rearing infants and toddlers, not children Harry's age.

Instead, he asked the question that had been bugging him all week. "Why did you attempt to runaway?"

Harry shrugged. "I just did."

"You had no reason?"

"I just did."

Heero stopped asking, noticing Harry's dark look. The boy was refusing to meet his eyes and staring at the floor. Perhaps asking such a thing now was inappropriate; they had only just met each other, after all.

"Would you like something to eat?" Heero asked instead. Harry turned to him in surprise before nodding.

"Yes please."

Heero led the way downstairs, Harry dutifully following. The servants were busy at work but the ones who spotted Heero greeted him respectfully. Harry stuck close to his side, still uncomfortable with so many people. They cut through the dining room and entered the kitchen through a pair of swinging doors. Chefs and their workers were running about in organized chaos. A small table was set off to the side of the doors that had food set out on silver platters. Duo and Quatre were sitting together, munching on finger meat. Quatre had papers scattered around him and was punching at a calculator like there was no tomorrow while Duo was eating and talking at Quatre happily.

"Hey Hee-chan, kiddo," Duo called when he saw them. "What'cha ya up to?"

"We're getting something to eat," Harry told him. "Did you know that Heero never went to public school?"

"I did know that," Duo assured him. "Did you know he's also a genius?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's true. Heero here, he knows _everything_."

"_Wow_…"

Quatre lifted a piece of paper in front of his face to hide his smile while Heero glared at Duo. He had no idea little children were so gullible.

"Come on now," Quatre interrupted. "Let's not confuse the poor boy. Did you two want something special to eat?" he gestured to the kitchen staff. "My staff can whip up just about anything you can think of."

"Anything?" Harry repeated doubtfully.

Quatre just smiled at him. "Try them."

"Okay. I want a double-decker chocolate triple fudge cake."

Quatre raised an eyebrow at him while Duo snapped his fingers and pointed at one of the kitchen staff. "Do you even know what a double-decker cake looks like?" Quatre asked.

Harry paused. "Really big?"

"You tell us," Duo grinned.

The kitchen staff appeared next to Harry with a plate of cake. It was two layers tall with chocolate icing and cherries dipped in more chocolate. It was only a small piece but Harry stared at it with his draw dropped as if it were two stories high.

"How did you _do_ that?"

A second piece of cake was placed in front of Duo as Quatre answered the question. "Duo loves cake, especially chocolate, so we always have some on hand."

Harry didn't pay attention as he grabbed a fork and dug in happily.

* * *

><p>"So how many people actually live here?" Harry asked as Duo and Heero gave him a tour of the mansion. Quatre had disappeared to do some paperwork.<p>

"Well, technically no one lives here all the time. This is one of Q-balls vacation homes."

Harry paused. "So… you're just here on vacation?" he stared up at Heero with wide eyes.

"I am in the process of being transferred to Earth," Heero said. "I will be stationed in London."

"I live next to London! We can see each other more often if you live there!"

"That was kinda the point," Duo muttered to himself. He briefly wondered if he had ever been this stupid of a kid and hoped not.

Suddenly another person hurried around the corner. He was tall with long black hair tied tightly into a ponytail. He spotted Duo and Heero and hurried over, one hand resting on a long sword at his side.

"I have been looking for you," he said quickly. "There's been a complication with the terror—"

"Wufei man!" Duo interrupted loudly. "Check it out. This is Heero's little bro, Harry."

Wufei blinked and stared down at the little boy who was half hiding himself behind Heero, eyeing Wufei's sword wearily. "I had not realized he was here. I had thought with your injury you had canceled the meeting for today."

"We decided Heero was feeling up to it."

Wufei nodded. "Heero, something urgent has come up pertaining to your previous mission. We need to speak immediately."

Heero nodded and gently nudged Harry towards Duo. "Duo, would you…?"

"Come on, kiddo." Duo sighed. "These two need to talk work. Let's you and me go get some more cake until they're done."

"Okay…" Harry agreed. Duo tugged him along and Harry cast a look over his shoulder towards the two. Wufei waited until they were out of earshot before speaking.

"A threat was made on the former queen's life."

Heero's face darkened considerably and Wufei was very glad Heero had sent the child away.

"Security around her has been doubled and Barton is on his way there to help out. All of her meetings that can be canceled have been. Une would like you to take over this mission personally."

Heero nodded. "You may inform her that I will depart immediately."

"What about that child?"

"I will ask Quatre to take him home. I will need Duo for this assignment."

"Very well. I will take care of that for you."

"Thank you."

Heero turned to hurry upstairs but paused as Wufei called to him. "You two resemble one another."

A small smile flittered across Heero's face before he wiped it away and became professional once again.

* * *

><p>When Wufei found Harry and Duo in the kitchen, both were being served a large piece of chocolate cake and, judging from the empty plates next to them, it was not their first. Wufei scowled and shook his head. Yuy had no idea about children; he had never been allowed to be one himself. And Maxwell was just as bad. He had grown up on the streets with no rules or boundaries, so of course he would let a nine year old gorge himself on cake. These two were lucky they had Wufei and Quatre around to ensure they handled things properly. Wufei's childhood may have been cut short but he at least knew the basics of childrearing.<p>

Just as both boys were about to stab their forks into the cake, Wufei appeared over Harry's shoulder and snatched the plate away. He ignored the twin cries of protest and handed the cake to one of the kitchen staff.

"Do not allow them anymore for the rest of the day," he ordered. The worker nodded and hurried away with the dessert.

"What the hell, Wufei?" Duo complained. "I was enjoying that cake!"

"He is nine years old. You do not allow children to intake so much cake at one time. A piece would have been fine but you're overdoing it."

"I eat an entire cake a day and I'm just fine."

"You're not nine, no matter how much you act like it."

Duo glared but shrugged. "Whatever." He leaned over to whisper covertly to Harry. "We'll just convince Heero to sneak us some later."

Harry grinned and nodded in agreement.

"That will not be possible. It is time for him to go home."

"What?" Harry and Duo double toned.

Wufei gestured for Duo to follow him and the two stepped away from the table. Harry's eyes followed them unblinkingly.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked.

"Releana's life has been threatened. You and Yuy need to report to the colonies ASAP."

"Shit. Things were going really well between these two too."

"There will be future visits."

"Yeah. Find Quat for me, will ya? I'll explain things to him. Oh, don't let Heero leave without saying goodbye!"

Wufei nodded and left while Duo slunk back over the kitchen table. He plopped down into the seat and rested his head in his arms. Harry blinked at him and copied the action, making Duo grin. "Sorry kiddo, but we gotta send you home a little early today."

"Is everything all right? Does Heero's head hurt?"

"No, it's nothing like that. You see a really good friend of ours was threatened by some pretty bad people. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes sir."

Duo frowned at the title of "sir" but let it slide for the moment. "Well we're worried about her and have got to get back to the colonies to make sure that no one actually tries to hurt her."

"You're gonna protect her?"

"That's right. I'm really sorry we have to leave so soon. We were having fun."

Harry blushed at the words. "I was having fun too." He sat up, looking determined. "But if your friend's in trouble then you should be there for her. That's what friends do." He flashed Duo a large grin. "Don't worry, Duo, I'll be here when you get back. Promise."

_Oh man, I'm falling for this kid already_, Duo thought to himself. He stood and held a hand out to Harry. "Let's go find Heero so you can say goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me share with a personal story. I grew up in an abusive home. My biological father was a severe alcoholic. My mother divorced him when I was seven because she discovered that not only was he abusing her, but he had started on myself and my sister as well. My mom got custody of us but the courts still ordered her to send us to my dad every other weekend. People knew the abuse was happening. My mother knew it, our relatives knew it, but that didn't matter because he was our father and he had every right to spend time with us, no matter how scared my sister and I were.**

**Do you see where I'm going here?**

**In the story, Heero and the others have a pretty good idea that the Durselys abuse Harry but they're not going to go in guns blazing. No one does that. A police officer watched my dad punch me once and all he did was handcuff him until he had sobered up and then sent us on our merry way.**

**My point is, don't freak out in reviews that they sent Harry back to the Durselys. That's what would happen in real life. Trust me. I know.**

**Now this doesn't mean they'll never get custody of Harry, it just means we're going to develop this story at a more realistic pace.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the surprise update!**


	4. Excerpts

**A/N: So last week I did a double update. I should have waited before doing that because I wrote these three scenes afterwards. It's too late to work them into the story but I thought I would post them anyways as deleted scenes because I enjoyed writing them.**

**So this first one is Heero telling everyone about Harry and a little insight into how he reacts to knowing about Harry. Please enjoy.**

Heero was striding through Quatre's immense library as he took in the book titles around him. One could almost say he was wandering but Heero Yuy did not wander. He strode with direct purpose and intent. His fingers ghosted over the spines of the books around him, never quiet touching the dust covered tombs. Heero was in a different part of the library than he usual haunted and, judging from the state of things, this part was rarely used.

Children's literature was all around him. Books with puppies and brightly colored pictures were on the bottom shelves and then came interactive and activity books such as "I Spy," "Where's Waldo," and "Homemade Fun: Arts and Crafts for Families." Chapter books, some with pictures, something without, were stacked on the top shelves. Heero paused to look at a few of them, noticing they were mostly mysteries or adventure books. Perhaps Heero could share them with Harry? Maybe the child liked to read and would be impressed by the library. But were the books too advanced for him? Heero didn't want to make him feel inferior by giving him material that was too difficult to understand. But then what if the books were too simple? Harry might think that Heero thought he was unintelligent and that could be detrimental to his self-esteem.

Perhaps he would wait on the books until he knew more about Harry's performance in school. He could get his records from the school and base his decisions about such things when he had more information. He didn't even know if Harry enjoyed reading.

Heero finally made it to the end of the row and arrived at the section he was looking for. Everything here were reference books on things ranging from pregnancy to the raising of infants. Heero scanned the titles and picked out the ones that sounded promising. Dust floated from the covers as he touched the unused books and Heero barely restrained from sneezing. Heero had always been allergic to dust for as long as he could remember but he had been trained well enough to have complete control of his body. The dust may have irritated him but he never sneezed. Was Harry allergic to dust as well? Was it something they inherited from their shared parent?

Who was there shared parent?

Heero sat in his favorite armchair. It was pushed away in a corner by the bookshelves. From here he was protected on all sides. A four foot thick wall was behind him and bookshelves to either side. The window was in perfect view so Heero could see if anyone tried to sneak in. The door was large and double but only opened out. If someone came charging in they would take an extra 2.6 seconds to open the door and that was plenty of time for Heero move to a different location.

Old habits died hard, as Duo always said.

The books were a wealth of information on anything one needed to know about being a parent and keeping your newborn healthy. But Harry wasn't an infant and was already healthy, if not a little undernourished and small. And Heero was not looking to be a parent; he was trying to figure out how to be a proper brother. He had no intention of taking over the child rearing from Harry's aunt and uncle but he also didn't want to screw up.

Heero placed the books aside, disappointed with them. He would have to go somewhere else, it seemed, for the proper material. Perhaps he could inquire with Quatre. His family had over twenty-seven children; Quatre's parents must have researched something about parenting before beginning the audacious task of rearing so many females.

A clock gonged in the distance, alerting Heero that it was now seven o'clock. He began gathering the books and putting them away neatly. Normally dinner was held at six in the evening or whenever everyone managed to find their way to the kitchen to eat but today was different. Wufei had just returned from a long mission and was taking a couple days off to relax and recuperate. Quatre had worked his schedule to be able to get the night off to visit with his friends. He would have to work all weekend now but he felt it was well worth the effort. Trowa was stopping by as well before his circus left town the next morning. He would be gone for a couple weeks. Even Relena had been able to drop by but could only stay for dinner.

Heero wasn't sure why everyone was suddenly deciding to show up at Quatre's overly large mansion. Especially since it was out of the way for most everyone because it was on Earth and their lives were focused in space. He had a suspicion that Duo was behind the gathering of old friends but he had yet to figure out why his lover had done this.

When Heero entered the dining room he couldn't help but pause briefly. Noin and Zechs were sitting calmly at the large table with Quatre. Wufei was sitting next to Noin sipping tea and Relena was next to her brother wearing a gentle smile. Duo came bounding in from the kitchen carrying a tray of drinks. Trowa followed him calmly with the cups.

"Who ordered drinks?" Duo called happily.

"The staff could have gotten that, Duo," Quatre said.

"Are you kiding? With how many paranoid people are in this house, no one would drink anything if it came from a stranger. Wufei still insists on making his own tea!"

"I make my own tea because I have yet to find someone as competent as I in the task."

"My staff here is British. They're extremely good with tea."

"The British are, admittedly, very good at preparing tea but they still pale in comparison to my own Chinese culture."

"All I did was offer everyone a drink. I had no idea it would spark such an intense conversation about the making of tea." Duo placed the drinks on the table. "Enjoy you paranoid freaks." He came around to the door where Heero still stood. "Hey Heero, where've you been all day?"

"Research." Heero leaned closer to Duo. "Why is everyone here?"

"I figured it would be easier on you," Duo said. "Tell everyone at once and be done."

Heero nodded. He liked that approach. It was efficient and quick. "Thank you."

Duo grinned and bounced over to the table, taking the seat next to Wufei, much to the Asian's man chagrin. Heero followed and shook hands with Zechs when the man stood. They exchanged brief greetings while Relena stood to a hug him. Heero hated when she did this. He knew she was only expressing her feelings through physical contact but it made him uncomfortable. He still stiffened when Duo gave him a hug and the two of them had engaged in the most intimate behavior possible.

As everyone took their seats the doorbell rang and one of the butlers went to answer it. A minute later Lady Une and Sally Po were lead into the dining room, both in their work clothes. Yet again, everyone was shaking hands and hugging as pleasantries were exchanged. When they were seated the staff began to serve dinner, starting with salads and moving on to the main course. The conversation was mostly kept light until Wufei and Noin began arguing about the intelligence of allowing women into the army or in other such powerful positions. Lady Une couldn't resist jumping into the conversation and reminding Wufei _she_ was _his_ boss.

Just as dessert arrived and the women made a show of not wanting any because of their "diets" (Wufei scoffed at them) Quatre turned to Duo. "Duo, not that I haven't enjoyed this dinner greatly but why exactly did you call everyone here?"

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing," Relena said. "You were so insistent on the phone that I do whatever I had to to get the night off."

The servants finished passing out plates and left the dinning room and Duo glanced at Heero with a raised eyebrow. Heero shifted slightly and all eyes turned to him.

"Heero?" Quatre prompted.

Heero placed his fork on the table at an exact ninety degree angle and stood up calmly. He met the confused gazes of his friends. Heero took a deep breath and announced clearly, "I now have a younger brother. He will be coming here this weekend. You may meet him then if you wish." He sat back down.

Duo, Sally, and Une turned away from Heero to see the reactions of everyone else in the room. They already knew about Heero's brother and Duo had invited Sally and Une for the single purpose of them being able to laugh at everyone's reactions with him.

At the moment the group was gaping in various states of shock. Relena and Noin's jaws had dropped wide open and their eyes were huge as they stared at Heero. Wufei had been about to take a bite of his food when Heero spoke and was now sitting with the fork inches from his open mouth and staring. Quatre looked to be in some form of distress as his chest had stopped moving in regular intervals that singled breathing and his mouth was hanging open just slightly. Trowa and Zechs seemed to be handling the news the best as neither one of them were gawking like idiots. However both of their eyes had widened to be as large as possible and Duo was sure that if this was an anime, they would have fallen out of their sockets by now.

It took all of ten seconds for Duo, Une, and Sally to take this in before all three of them burst into uncontrollable laughter. Heero shot them an annoyed look and their laughter helped to shake everyone from their shock. Four questions were shot out in rabid succession from Relena, Noin, Quatre, and Wufei respectively.

"Who is he?"

"Are you certain?"

"When did you find this out?"

"Are you certain he is not an enemy in disguise?"

Everyone's eyes shifted to Wufei who glared at them.

"It is a valid question. Yuy has many enemies."

"I checked and doubled checked the results myself," Sally said. "There's no mistake."

"He's nine, Wuffers. We've already met him and he's fucking adorable."

Wufei nodded. "In that case…" Wufei stood and walked over to Heero, sticking his hand out. Heero stood and awkwardly accepted the handshake. "A family is an irreplaceable thing to have. I believe you will benefit greatly from this new experience. Congratulations, my friend."

"Thank you."

Relena came next and kissed Heero's cheek. "Coming from someone who found her own long lost brother not too long ago, I know how you feel. It's overwhelming and scary but you'll be happy for it. And if anyone deserves to be happy it's you, Heero." This time, Heero patted Relena gently on the back when she hugged him. Relena smiled and stepped aside for Zechs.

"You said the child is only nine?"

"Yes."

"I did not have a chance to know Relena when she was that age and I must admit, I'm slightly jealous of you now. My only advice is not to think too hard. People, especially children, are about emotions. They have an amazing capacity to forgive all of your mistakes." He smiled at Relena when he said this and his sister smiled back. "Congratulations." They shook hands before Zechs stepped away.

Noin placed a hand on Heero's shoulder next. "You're going to be great. That little boy is lucky to have fond you."

Trowa was next. He hesitated, unsure of what to say. He had no family and no understanding of such things. He knew that he was deeply attached to everyone in the room but, having never experienced a family, Trowa could not say for certain that they were his. He had always felt a kinship with Heero because the perfect-soldier had been the same way. But now Heero had discovered blood family and was about to embark on an experience that would teach him something neither teen had ever been able to fathom; what it is like to have family.

Eventually, all Trowa could think to say was one thing. "I do not know much about this type of situation but if you need help I will be here to assist."

Heero could not hide his surprise at the words. "Thank you. I was looking for literature in the understanding of interaction with young children."

"I will ask Cathy. She might know something helpful."

"I would appreciate that."

"I wish you would have told us sooner," Quatre said stepping forward. "I'm always excited when I meet another of my sisters. I can't even imagine how happy you must have been to find your brother."

"More like shocked," Duo piped up. "It's the first time I've ever seen Heero speechless."

The entire room chuckled and Heero shot his lover an annoyed look.

"Well I can't wait to meet him," Quatre said. "This weekend will be so exciting!"

"You have to work," Trowa reminded him quietly.

Quatre paused before scowling. "Damn it."

The entire room took a theatrical step backwards.

"Oh my god, Quatre just swore!" Duo shook his head. "It's the apocalypse. Again."

They laughed as Quatre playfully smacked Duo over the head with a napkin.

**A/N: So that's the end of the first scene. Probably the only time you'll see Noin, Zechs, and Relena.**

**This next one is showing Duo's reaction to Harry. I wanted to capture how he was damaged from his childhood and has some issues with sharing. But at the same time, he really is happy for Heero too.**

** So here you go, scene two.**

Duo was leaning against the railing and staring down at the front door. Quatre's servants were running everywhere, and from his vantage point he could see a few of the maids hiding behind the corners and giggling into their hands. The reason for all the commotion was a little boy who seemed to believe he could disappear if he clutched Rashid's large leg hard enough.

Duo rested his chin on his folded arms as he watched the maids try and take Harry's coat but the little boy was too shy to give it up. He clutched the material to his chest and stared around with wide eyes before Rashid finally chased the servants away. Rashid held Harry's arm for support as the boy took off his shoes and placed them neatly to the side. Harry smiled up at Rashid and accepted the hand being held out to him with a shy smile.

Duo had not actually been there when Heero was called into Sally Po's office for a meeting. He had opted to stay in the office and finish the last of their paperwork so that they could leave early and have some time alone together. Duo smiled slightly as he remembered ordering Heero to not let himself get roped into another mission. They needed alone time to reaffirm their relationship. Heero had snorted at him and promised Duo that, mission or no mission, they would make love that night.

Heero really could read him like an open book and Duo loved it.

It had taken a full hour and a half before Heero finally returned to the office. Duo finished the last of their work just as his lover had entered. He remembered smiling and jumping to his feet, declaring proudly how he was finished and they could get out of there. It was when Duo had wrapped his arms around Heero that he noticed something was wrong. Duo remembered his heart nearly stopping in his chest, a thousand horrible thoughts running through his head. Did something happen to their friends? Wufei was a Preventor as well, had he'd been hurt on a mission? Had someone assassinated Quatre because of how ridiculously rich he was? Did Trowa finally get his head bitten off when he stuck it in that damn lion's mouth for his show?

Duo had grabbed Heero's arms and demanded what was wrong. Heero had tried to tell him but no sound came from his mouth and he stood there, gaping. Duo had never seen such an expression on his lover's face before and it worried him greatly. He touched Heero's face, calling his name gently.

When Heero finally came to his senses enough to hand over a folder, Duo had been shocked. He made a huge show of being happy for his lover. He hugged and kissed Heero and told him that this would be the most amazing experience he's ever had. Heero was lucky to have found family and should treasure this golden opportunity. They had gone home and, as Heero promised, made love for almost the entire night. It was five in the morning when Duo slipped from their comfy bed and wrapped a blanket around his waist to go stand out on the terrace.

At this point in time, they had known nothing of Harry. They had a name and blood type and that was it. They didn't know how old he was, where he lived, what he was like; they knew nothing about this boy who was supposedly Heero's brother. Would this person accept Heero the way he was with his soldier-like disposition and computer type behavior? Did this boy even want a brother? What if he already had one and thought getting another would be just tiresome?

Duo had stayed on the terrace until the sun rose, thinking all these things. When he did finally crawl back into bed he was too tired to notice that Heero was wide awake as well, thinking the exact same thoughts as his lover. That morning the two went to Lady Une's office together and to get the full report about the boy and neither managed to get much sleep.

Harry was lead into the main foyer and spotted Duo. His eyes lit up and he raised his hand to wave before hesitating, as if he was unsure if waving was allowed. Duo grinned and casually lifted his own hand to make a peace sign. He pushed away from the rail just as Heero came out of their bedroom down the hall and joined him.

Sitting in Lady Une's office that day had been one of the scariest things Duo had ever experienced and that was saying something, considering the life he had lived up till that point. Hearing Une say that Heero's brother was only nine years old, a whole eight years younger than him, was both a relief and worry. A child would not understand about war and the things Heero had done. They would just glaze over it and focus on their present, as all children did. But on the flip side, the last time Heero had interacted with a child the little girl and her puppy had ended up dead. Duo was positive they were both even more frightened now than they had been the night before.

Harry had run up the stairs, completely forgetting about his new friend Rashid as soon as he saw Heero. Harry stopped just short of running up to Heero and hugging him. He toed at the ground and held his hands at his sides.

"Good morning, Heero, good morning, Duo," Harry said quietly. "Thank you for having me over."

Harry was just as polite now as he had been when they had first met. He was more open, Duo observed. Probably because his Uncle and Aunt weren't hovering over his shoulder likes bees about to sting if one wrong thing was said or done. The little boy didn't meet their eyes and Duo found himself wishing the kid would look up. He had very pretty eyes and Duo enjoyed seeing them.

In appearance, Heero and Harry didn't look very much alike. They had the same bone structure and messy hair but that was where the similarities ended. Harry was still growing so he still had baby fat decorating his body. His hair was messy and Duo loved to make it worse by running his fingers through the soft locks. Duo was sure that when Harry was more comfortable around them he would complain about the treatment but right now the boy was too shy to tell him to stop. Instead he made a slight pouty face up at Duo and resolutely tried to flatten his messy hair.

Duo had said it before and was sticking to it; Harry was fucking adorable.

Duo watched as Heero knelt down to greet his brother. "Good morning, Harry." Earlier that day Cathy had called and chatted with Heero about children; more like she had talked at him and Heero had absorbed all her words and filed them away safely in his mind. One thing she had told him was that it was always nice when the adult took the time to bend down to eyelevel to the child. It made the child feel important and like they were on equal standing with everyone else because they didn't have to keep tilting their head upwards just to speak with someone.

Duo grinned as he watched the brothers. It was amazing how smiley Harry was. All his smiles were shy and small but as soon as he saw Heero they never fully disappeared from his face. He would peer at them from under his long bangs and every time he caught Heero staring back, his cheeks would turn red and his smile would grow just a little more.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Heero asked.

Harry beamed. "Yes please. I've never been in a place so huge! And the gardens outside are so pretty!"

"Then I will take you to see them."

Duo could barely hold back a giggle when Harry grinned and latched onto Heero's hand. He could see as Heero restrained himself from jerking away in surprise. Heero did not hold hands, not even with Duo. But trying to tell that to a child would only make the child confused and sad. And Harry looked so embarrassed about what he did, as if he was fully expecting Heero to pull away and scold him for his behavior. When Heero didn't, he stared up at the teen in absolute wonder. It made Duo speculate just how much hand holding the little boy had been allowed growing up.

Heero led the way downstairs so Harry could get his shoes back on. Duo watched them and felt his eyes soften as Harry quietly began talking about his garden back home. It was actually his aunt's, but Harry did most of the work planting and weeding it. He bashfully told Heero about his favorite flowers and plants and somehow managed to get his shoes back on without ever letting go of Heero's hand.

Duo leaned against the banister as he watched the new brothers interact. A small flare of jealously was building in his chest and Duo couldn't help but smile bitterly. He knew he should be nothing but happy for his lover but he just couldn't help himself. Duo may not be as screwed up as Heero but that didn't mean he didn't have issues. Sharing Heero with this child he could handle, but he'd be damned if he was going to let this kid take away _his_ lover.

Duo slipped his shoes on and followed the two from a respectful distant. Heero glanced at him and Duo could see the confusion on his face. Duo smirked to himself. There was no way Harry could fully take Heero away even if he tried. Duo was the first person Heero had formed an intimate relationship with and no kid was ever going to get in the way of that.

Harry paused when he noticed Heero turn his head. He looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Aren't you coming too, Mr. Duo?" he asked and then blushed. "I mean, if you don't have anything better to do."

Duo grinned. Fucking adorable. "Nah, I'm free." He walked up to them and held out his hand. Harry blushed again and took it happily.

Duo didn't mind sharing. He would just have to make sure that Harry liked him just as much as Heero so that his lover was never put in the situation where he would have to chose between the two. The fact that the kid was cute was just a bonus.

Together, the three made their way to the gardens, all sporting gentle smiles.

**A/N:Okay, this last scene is showing Wufei's reaction to Harry. The ending is weird, just ignore it. Remember these are deleted scenes so some of it doesn't make sense. But other than the ending, I loved Wufei's thoughts. I hope I did a good job.**

It wasn't that Wufei disagreed with Maxwell's words, he just didn't fully agree with them. And yes, there was a difference. Harry was small, dirty, and wore the most hideous oversized clothes Wufei had even seen. The only thing physically cute about the boy as far as Wufei was concerned was his eyes. The beautiful green was deliciously vibrant and so open. It was refreshing to speak with someone who did not hide their true self behind masks and politely spoken words.

Physically speaking, Wufei had to disagree with Maxwell; the kid was not cute. It was his personality that made him endearing. He was shy. He constantly looked at the floor or toed his foot into the dirt. He would glance up briefly at the person speaking so that they knew he was listening but he never made eye contact for long. His smile was tiny but honest and sincere. The way the boy would bounce on his heels showed just how excited he was to be here.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Wuffers? Come in Wuffers."

Harry giggled quietly, placing his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Wufei finally turned his eyes from the child to glare at Maxwell. "If you continue to refer to me by that ridiculous nick name, I refuse to be held responsible for my actions."

Duo rolled his eyes and leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear. Harry stared at him with wide eyes and Duo winked, tilting his head towards Wufei. Harry hesitated but eventually let go of Heero's hand to step up to the Asian youth. Wufei stared down at him and Harry gulped. He looked back at Duo who waved him on with an encouraging smile. Harry turned back to Wufei and took a deep breath before sticking out his hand.

"My name's Harry. It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Wuffers."

Wufei stared at him for a moment before looking to Duo, his eyes narrowed in fury. It was bad enough that he couldn't get Maxwell to stop using that insufferable nickname but now that bastard was teaching it to children? This could not stand.

Harry seemed to realize he'd said something wrong and slowly took his hand back. Wufei opened his mouth to yell and paused. What he wanted to say was inappropriate for such young ears. However Maxwell was fluent in Chinese curses and so Wufei compromised and said what he wanted to say in Chinese. Maxwell got the message.

Unfortunately for Wufei, Harry was a smart boy. Even if he didn't understand the words he could read the tone and body language. Wufei's voice was harsh and angry and he stepped forward, raising his hand. In truth, Wufei was only going to point at Duo to enforce his words but to Harry it appeared that he was raising his hand to hit him.

Harry didn't waste time screaming or yelling. He flung his arms over his head and flung himself to the floor in a ball. When Wufei stepped backwards in surprise and Harry took the opportunity to jump to his feet and run from the room. The teens stared after him, flabbergasted.

"…Where is he going?" Heero asked turning to the other two.

"How should we know?" Wufei said. "Go chase him, he's your brother!"

Heero frowned. "But he ran away."

Duo and Wufei exchanged looks. "And?"

"…Doesn't that mean he wants to be left alone?"

"He's a kid, Heero. He doesn't know what he wants. It's our jobs as adults to tell him that."

Heero tried to hide his confusion at Duo's words but the other two knew him well enough to see that he didn't understand.

"We will help you search for him." Wufei sighed. "It's probably our fault he ran away anyways."

"How's it our fault?"

"Because you told him to call me that awful name and I frightened him by yelling at you."

**A/N: So that's it. The last scene kinda cuts off abruptly but oh well. Not a chapter but three scenes that I hope amused you. Let me know what you think. And remember everyone, if you're reading this and at any point are inspired to write you're own crossovers, just do it. Lol.**


	5. Horror

**A/N: This is a long chapter, which I like. I should probably mention this story doesn't really have a direction or much of a plot. It's really just fun/cute/dramatic reading. I'm pretty sure that despite being mostly plot less it will have an ending.**

**Also, a reviewer informed me that was revealed that Trowa and Cathy are blood relatives. I did not know this. This story was written without that knowledge so for the moment we're going to pretend that they're just good friends. Not that Cathy is in this chapter.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Horror**

Harry focused hard on his spelling test, sounding out the word "instruction" in his head. He had studied the words all week and was positive he got them all right. It had been two months since Harry had started taking school seriously and he had finally graduated remedial lessons. He was back in regular classes while Dudley still went to remedial.

Harry was still determined to do well in school so that the next time he saw Heero, he could give his brother the good news. Much to his disappointment, Harry hadn't seen his brother since their first day together two months ago. He had received a postcard from Heero and Duo saying hello, but that was all. Harry had secretly taken one of his Aunt's picture frames and put the postcard in it, hiding it under his pillow. He didn't know when they were coming back, but Harry couldn't wait.

The spelling test ended and everyone lined up for music. Harry didn't like music that much because Dudley was let out of his lessons to join them. Despite that, he tried very hard. Harry had made it his personal goal to be the best at everything so that Heero could be proud of him. He held a secret hope that, someday, Heero would brag about him to his friends just like Petunia bragged about Dudley.

Music ended without any problems and everyone ran off to lunch. School had become so much more fun once Harry put some effort into it. Now that he no longer allowed Dudley to pick on him, the other kids weren't afraid to hang out with him. For the first time he had actual friends that he sat with at lunch and even traded pudding for yogurt. Dudley always glared angrily when he saw Harry having fun, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

The day passed in a rather boring blur and Harry sighed when school ended. He climbed on the bus, skillfully dodging Dudley's attempt to trip him and took a seat in the back. Harry was sure to keep his backpack close, just in case Dudley tried to steal it and play keep away again.

When they were dropped off, Harry ran straight home, not wanting to listen to Dudley or put up with his attempts to trip him. Harry was a much faster runner and lost him easily. As he neared the Dursley's home, Harry's heart practically skipped a beat. A very expensive blue car was sitting in the driveway next to his uncle's. Harry was really starting to like expensive cars. The first time one showed up at the house, Harry was told he had a brother, the second time he met Quatre and got spend the day with his Heero. If this car was here, did that mean Heero was back? Or maybe Duo?

Harry hurried up the steps and into the house. He didn't hear any noise and dropped his backpack off near the door. He walked down the hall and peered into the kitchen, titling his head in surprise. Quatre and another man with brown hair and green eyes were sitting at the dinner table. Petunia was bustling about serving tea and cakes while Vernon rambled on out something business related. Quatre was speaking to him politely while the other boy remained silent, sipping his tea.

Harry cautiously entered the kitchen, knocking on the door to let everyone know he was there. Vernon and Petunia scowled but quickly covered it up in the presence of their guests. Quatre smiled brightly and set down his tea cup.

"Ah, there you are Harry," he greeted happily. "It's been quite a long time since we last saw each other."

"Hello Mr. Winner," Harry replied politely. "Is Heero here too?"

"I'm afraid not," Quatre said sadly. He felt bad when he saw Harry's face fall. "Why don't we go talk about it over ice cream? Your aunt and uncle have already given their permission."

"Okay," Harry agreed quickly before anyone could think of a reason to change their minds. "Let's go."

Quatre stood and held out his hand, which Harry latched onto. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, is there a particular time you prefer Harry home by?"

"It's a school night," Vernon rumbled, trying (and failing) to hide his distaste at the situation.

"Early then," Quatre assured. "Thank you for being such gracious hosts. Next time I shall be sure not to drop in unannounced."

"Oh it was no problem at all," Petunia gushed. "Our pleasure, honestly."

Quatre smiled. "You are too kind. Farewell then."

They left with polite waves and Quatre held Harry's hand until they were at the car. The other teen opened the door for him and Quatre playfully swung him in, making Harry giggle. He then climbed into the front seat while the other teen took the wheel.

"Harry, this is very good friend of mine and Heero's, Trowa Barton," Quatre introduced.

Harry finished buckling his seatbelt. "It's very nice to meet, Mr. Barton." Trowa nodded his head in greeting. "Is Heero gonna be at the ice cream place?"

Again, Quatre felt horrible for having to say no, especially when the boy sounded so hopeful. "I'm sorry, Harry. He's still up in the colonies with Duo."

"Oh…" Harry whispered. "Is their friend still in trouble?"

"A little," Quatre sighed. "You see, the girl they're protecting is very important, and she's always in some kind of trouble."

Harry's eyes widened in panic. If that were true then he would never get to see Heero again! His brother would always be up in the colonies and there was no way Harry could get there.

Quatre continued on, not catching his panic. "That's why it's been so long since we've been able to see you. But let's talk more after we get the ice cream."

Trowa pulled into a parking lot of a small ice cream parlor with an attached mini-golf course. It was the type of place where you ordered the treat and then sat around in your car or at picnic tables provided. They climbed from the car and waited patiently in line. Harry watched all the children playing golf curiously; he had never liked the game. For one of Dudley's birthdays they had gone golfing and had been forced to bring Harry along. All Harry remembered was people throwing golf balls at him and hiding his so he couldn't play.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at Quatre's voice. "Did you know what you want?"

"Vanilla please," Harry responded.

"Cone or cup?"

"Whichever one is cheaper."

Quatre blinked and even Trowa turned to stare down at him in confusion. "Money does not matter right now, Harry." Harry didn't respond, not sure if this was a trick or not. Money always mattered. Ask any adult in the entire world and they would tell you. Harry had always had it drilled into his head by his relatives. It was one of the reasons he was such a burden, because he cost precious money that did, indeed, matter.

Trowa realized they were holding up the line and turned to the worker. "Vanilla cone with sprinkles," he ordered quietly. Their order was finished up and paid for and the three found a picnic table to sit at. Trowa handed over Harry's ice cream and passed over Quatre's chocolate cup, keeping the swirl cone for himself.

"Did you want to play golf once we have finished?" Quatre asked, noticing Harry was still watching the children.

Harry shook his head. "No thank you. I'd rather just talk."

"All right," Quatre agreed. "So what's your first question?"

"Will I ever get to see Heero again?"

Quatre was surprised again and smiled kindly. "Of course you will, Harry. Perhaps I didn't do a good enough job explaining things. You see the reason why Heero's still in space is because he's been training his replacement. In other words, he is teaching someone new to take over his job so that he can come and live in London, like he had originally planned."

"How long will that take?"

"Probably another month. If I remember school times correctly, he should be here in time for you to finish." Quatre smiled.

Harry bit his lip to hide his excited smile. "Will Duo be with him?"

"I guarantee it."

"Can I write them a letter?" Harry asked. "They sent me a postcard but I didn't know how to send one back."

"I'll do you one better," Quatre grinned. "How about we give them a call?"

Harry's eyes lit up. "Really?!" he shouted and slapped a hand over his mouth as people turned to stare. He turned bright red as Quatre laughed. "I have an office in London, we can even use a video phone."

"The ones that let you look at who you're talking to?" Harry asked excitedly. "When can go?"

"How about right after we finish our ice cream?"

Harry looked down at his barely touched cone. He had taken just enough licks so that it didn't melt on his hand. It would take him at least ten minutes to finish it, five if he didn't mind the brain freeze. But Harry wanted to leave _now_. He looked up at the kids around him and spotted a little girl standing by the golf course, clutching a club. He jumped to his feet and ran to the little girl, kneeling in front of her. Harry held out his ice cream and smiled. A minute later he was back at the picnic table again.

"I'm finished," he announced. "Can we go now?"

Quatre and Trowa traded amused looks. They both stood, tossing their unfinished ice cream into a nearby trash can. Quatre held his hand out for Harry. "Let's get going then."

Harry beamed and grabbed onto him.

* * *

><p>Quatre's office was in the center of downtown London. It was a large skyscraper surrounded by buildings that were huge but not quite as big Winner Enterprises. Harry stuck close to Quatre so he wouldn't get lost in the crowds. They entered the building which was bustling with activity. Quatre checked in at the front desk and when he gave his name, the secretary gawked at him with her jaw dropped for a whole minute. Quatre sighed in annoyance while Harry tilted his head to stare at the woman curiously. He reached up and waved a hand in front of her face and then hid behind Quatre when the woman turned to him in surprise. She quickly apologized and handed over to visitor passes to Trowa and Harry.<p>

"Why did that lady stare like that?" Harry asked, glancing over his shoulder. She was still watching them with her jaw dropped.

"I'm the owner of this entire corporation," Quatre explained. "Sometimes people are just overwhelmed by that."

Harry looked up at him. "I'm not overwhelmed." He paused. "What's overwhelmed?"

"It means she was very shocked," Quatre answered. "Despite my best efforts, I have that effect on people."

"Hmm… It must be because you're pretty. Like a girl. Everyone always gets overwhelmed by pretty girls."

Quatre stopped at stared at the child in disbelief. Next to him, Trowa couldn't stop the quiet chuckle that escaped his lips. He covered his mouth and turned his face away when Quatre glared at him.

Harry pulled on Quatre's sleeve. "The elevator's here."

With one last annoyed look at Trowa, Quatre stepped into the lift, tugging Harry along with him. They rode to the top floors in silence. Harry kept rocking back and forth on his heels, excited beyond belief. He hadn't spoken to Heero in so long and he couldn't wait to tell him about how well he was doing in school and to hear how Heero was doing too.

Finally the elevator stopped with a ding and they existed. A tall man wearing a crisp business suit and surrounded by employees was standing in the hall the elevator dumped them in. He spotted Quatre and smiled, trying to shove his way through the throng of people vying for his attention. They were all waving reports and folders around and one worker accidentally hit the man in the face. Activity froze for a moment as the peons looked on in horror and the man rubbed his nose, glaring in annoyance.

"Mr. Winner," the tall man greeted through clenched teeth. "This is an unexpected surprise."

"Hello Tate," Quatre smiled warmly. "Is your nose all right?"

"Fine," he glared at the workers around them who shrank away. "Thank you. Though I honestly don't wish to sound rude, may I ask what you are doing here?"

"Making a phone call," Quatre answered happily. He turned to Trowa. "Can you take him to the main office and get it set up? I would like to speak with Tate for a moment."

Trowa nodded and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, steering him past all the employees. They watched the two go and Harry did his best to hide behind Trowa without tripping the teen. Once they were in the office with the door shut, Harry let out a loud breath of relief.

Trowa pointed at the sofa. "It will take a moment to make the connection."

Harry nodded and sat down on the edge of the large sofa. He couldn't keep his hands from fidgeting as he stared at Trowa who sat at the computer and began typing away. It took a few minutes but Trowa eventually stood and beckoned the young boy over. Harry hurried behind the desk and sat in the large seat he had vacated. Trowa reached over him and pressed a button. The screen flashed with the message "Calling" and Trowa stepped back, leaning against the wall and folding his arms.

It was a full minute before the phone was answered. A sleepily voice answered before the picture came on and a half asleep, half naked Duo appeared. "Mm-hel-hmm-lo?"

"Duo?" Harry called softly.

Duo wiped his eyes and shook his head. "What?" he yawned and blinked, finally managing to focus on the video screen. "Harry?" he grinned. "Hey, kiddo!"

Harry smiled back. "Hi Duo! How are you?"

"Amazing, as always," Duo answered. "How'd you get this number?"

Harry turned and gestured at Trowa. "Quatre and Mr. Barton said I could call you and Heero."

Trowa leaned in view of the camera and nodded. Duo flashed him a peace sign before turning back to Harry. "So how you been, kiddo? Heero's in the shower at the moment but he should be done any time."

Harry turned back to Trowa. "How long can I talk?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Heero will be out long before then," Duo assured. "What's the matter? I'm not good enough?"

"Oh no!" Harry exclaimed. "Not at all!"

"Well good, otherwise I might just get jealous."

Harry giggled, flashing Duo a smile. "How is your friend? Is she doing okay?"

"She's doing great," Duo assured. "Heero told her about you and now she's insisting on meeting you."

"Heero told her about _me_?" Harry repeated excitedly.

"You're such a funny little kid." Duo shook his head in amusement before looking over his shoulder. "There you are, Hee-chan. Look who gave us a call."

Heero stepped into view of the camera and Harry's smile widened even more. Heero was surprised but recovered quickly, taking the seat next to Duo. "Harry," he greeted, a little confused.

"Q-ball and Beast-man let him make the call," Duo explained. "We got eleven minutes."

Heero nodded and turned back to the screen. "How are you doing?" he asked quietly.

The question served as a magic spell that had Harry spilling his guts about everything he could think of. He barely paused for breath and even Duo was impressed at the speaking speed and lung capacity of the nine year old.

"…and best of all, they took me out of remedial lessons!" Harry exclaimed, waving his arms about dramatically. "I was in them because Dudley was but now that I've proven I'm way smarter than that fat lard they put me back in regular classes, and I'm being tested for advanced placement, and my teacher's always complimenting me and, the kids in my class ask for help, and I'm able to tell them the right answers, they even try to cheat off my spelling tests because I'm always acing them…"

He continued on about his friends and the activities they played at recess. Duo glanced at Heero and noticed his boyfriend looked a little overwhelmed as he took everything in. Heero knew everything there was to know about military ways, technology, politics, and a whole range of other subjects but the former terrorist knew jack-shit about elementary schools and what went on inside of them. Duo could practically hear the wheels turning in his head as Heero remembered every word and made note of all the things he didn't understand and would look up later.

Finally, Harry ran out of breath and gasped. He smiled at the two. "Quatre told me you're coming back when school ends."

"That's the plan," Duo confirmed.

"And you're _sure_ it's okay to leave your friend?"

"Positive," Heero assured. "I am training our replacements myself. They will be up to standard when I am finished."

Harry felt a bit of a chill at Heero's tone but didn't understand why. He shook his head and ignored the feeling.

"We're almost out of time," Trowa spoke quietly and Harry jumped. He had completely forgotten the teen was there.

"Well then we'll say goodbye for now," Duo sighed. "But we'll be seeing you really soon."

"May I write you letters?" Harry asked quickly.

"That would be acceptable," Heero said. "But by the time you wrote one letter and sent it to us, we would already be back on Earth."

"Oh…" Harry muttered sadly.

"You can e-mail us though," Duo suggested.

"I don't have a computer."

Duo scratched his head. "Well that's crap. Who doesn't have a computer in this day and age?"

"One minute," Trowa called.

"Do not worry about contacting us," Heero spoke. "We will be there within the month."

"Yeah, if we don't get to talk that just means you'll have twice as much to tell us when we do finally see each other again," Duo grinned.

"I'll write it all down!" Harry decided.

Duo laughed. "I'll hold you to that."

A little red clock appeared in the corner of the screen, counting down from ten. Harry scowled at it but quickly turned back to his brother and Duo. "So I'll see you when's school out?"

"It's a date." Duo waved.

"We will see each other then." Heero lifted his hand and awkwardly jerked it back and forth once. Harry laughed and called goodbye just as the timer hit zero and the screen went blank. The little boy stared at the computer phone sadly for a moment.

He turned to Trowa and stood. "Thank you very much for letting me call them," he said sincerely. "It really meant a lot."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Trowa answered. He switched the phone off and gestured Harry in front of him. "We should tell Quatre we're finished."

"Okay!"

Harry dashed ahead and pulled the office doors open. The halls were empty and he waited impatiently for Trowa to catch up and lead him across the hall to another office. Trowa knocked and waited until Tate's voice called for them to enter. Quatre and Tate were sitting on a couch sipping tea with a few folders scattered on the table in front of them.

"Are you finished already?" Quatre asked, setting down his teacup. "I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to take so long. We just got caught up talking about business."

"That's okay," Harry assured and jumped onto the couch next to him. "It was really fun. Thanks a lot."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Quatre ruffled his hair and Harry scowled at him.

"Hey, it's already messy enough," he complained. Quatre did it again, just to tease him.

"Well I think that we were mostly done, anyways," Tate spoke up. "Why don't you go ahead and return to your day off and let me worry over the details."

"I feel horrible, leaving all this on your shoulders."

"Nonsense," Tate dismissed. "It was my idea; naturally I would be the one to carry it out."

"Tate, I have never regretted promoting you," Quatre said honestly. "Well, I leave it in your hands. Please, don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Thank you, Quatre. Go have fun with your family."

"I think I will." Quatre agreed, taking Harry's hand. Harry couldn't stop the embarrassed smile that lit his face when Quatre didn't argue about being called his family.

* * *

><p>"I just wanted to say goodbye and have a great summer," Mrs. Tubmet called as her fourth grade students jumped from their seats at the bell and went running for the buses. She smiled fondly at the class and went out with the other teachers to wave goodbye until next year.<p>

Harry stood in line with the other students waiting to get on his bus. He always had mixed feelings about school being let out of the summer. On the one hand, he was glad to be free of the boring place and have the days to himself. But on the flip side this also meant that he was at the Dursley's much more often. However this summer was sure to be different because this summer, Harry had an older brother.

"Hey look!" A girl in Harry's class called out, pointing at the parking lot. Everyone turned to stare as an expensive car pulled up into the bus parking lot. It weaved between the buses and stopped. Harry grinned and ran from the line around him. Heero stepped out of the car just in time to catch Harry as the little boy plowed into him.

"Heero!" Harry yelled loudly, burying his face into his brother's stomach tightly. "You're here! I didn't expect you so soon!"

"Duo thought it would be fun to surprise you," Heero told him.

The buses around them began honking and the bus drivers waved their hands angrily.

"Let's go," Heero ordered. He pulled the car door open and Harry jumped into the back seat.

"Hi Duo!" Harry yelled.

Duo grinned. "What's up, kiddo?" He pulled away, flicking off the bus drivers casually. "You ready to have some fun?"

"What are we doing?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Unpacking."

Harry made a face. "That's not fun."

"It is when you get to go through your brother's stuff without question," the teen sing-songed. Harry thought about it before his face lit up. Heero rolled his eyes.

"Where's your house?"

"We got a flat in London," Duo answered. "It's near our work."

Harry sat forward in his seat to peer at Heero. "Do you like it?"

Heero nodded. "It will suffice." The teen glanced at Duo. "I still believe it is overly large."

"I like big spaces," Duo shrugged. "And there'll be more room for Harry to run around."

Harry sighed. "Duo, houses are not for running in."

"Just like you don't finger paint on the walls and talk to strangers?"

"Exactly."

Duo nodded seriously. "That's good to know."

"Sit back and put your seatbelt on," Heero ordered quietly. Harry did so immediately but still tried to lean forward to talk. Heero frowned and gently pushed him back. "You should not sit forward. It is dangerous if we were to get into an accident."

Harry pouted but didn't argue. Duo shot his boyfriend an amused look. "Think I'm going to crash us into a tree, Hee-chan?"

Heero barley glanced at him. "There is always the possibility."

Harry grinned as Duo whined in protest.

They arrived at the flat and Duo parked the car. As he turned off the engine he pointed at two vehicles next to them. "Looks like they're here early," he commented. Heero nodded as he opened the door for Harry. The child locks in the back prevented him from doing it himself.

"Did you tell them our address?"

"Nope." Duo grinned at Heero. They're friends had made it a point to keep track of them. The couple couldn't really complain though as they did the same thing to them.

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked curiously.

"Our friends. You remember Quatre and Trowa, right?"

"They're here?" The little boy practically jumped up and down.

"Yup. Our other friend Wufei too."

"I remember him!" Harry pouted slightly. "He took away our cake."

Duo burst laughing. "Well don't worry, I won't let that happen ever again."

"Duo…" Heero frowned.

Duo grinned and stuck his tongue out. "Come on, Harry, I'll race you to the door."

Harry shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. "Duo, didn't anyone teach you about safety?"

"Safety?"

"It's a parking lot," Harry explained with all the wisdom of a nine year old. "You are supposed to walk calmly and, if there are moving cars around, hold onto an adult's hand. Any first grader knows that."

Duo wanted to burst out laughing but he managed to contain himself. He was discovering Harry was a stickler for the rules and very safety conscious. He and Heero would get along swimmingly in that department at least.

"Well okay," Duo agreed, flashing Heero an amused look. He held out his hand. "Hold tight then."

Harry grinned and snatched Duo's hand. He reached for Heero and then paused uncertainly. Heero stared at him in confusion and Duo cleared his throat discreetly, sending a significant glance to where he was holding Harry's hand. Heero got the message and hesitatingly took the smaller boy's hand. Harry smiled shyly and squeezed.

"Well let's go!" Duo jerked them both after him and paused between the rows. "Wait, we gotta look."

Harry peered around him. "I think it's clear," he stated seriously.

"Looks that way," Duo agreed. "What do you think, Hee-chan? Is it safe to cross?"

Heero blinked. "Yes," he said, not understanding the game. Of course it was clear. The only moving vehicles close to them were back down the driveway on the street. There wasn't anyone even in the parking lot.

"Okay, let's go. Be on the look out, Harry. We don't want to get caught off guard."

"Right." Harry nodded firmly and continued to scan the area around him.

They crossed the first row of parking spots and then stopped to make sure the next was clear. When they got to the sidewalk, Duo lifted Harry over the small edge and dropped to the ground dramatically.

"Woah!" he exclaimed. "That was close!"

Harry giggled, absently swinging his and Heero's hands back and forth. "Duo, you're so silly."

"Hey, safety's a serious thing! You've always gotta look before you leap."

Heero sent a Duo a look that clearly said that those words coming from him of all people meant nothing. Duo faked whistled and looked away, flashing a smile over his shoulder.

"Get up," Heero ordered. "The others are waiting."

"Right!" Duo jumped up. "This way!" He pointed to the left while walking straight. Harry laughed at him.

The doorman was sitting behind the desk on the phone but spared them a polite smile and wave when he saw his newest tenants. Duo flashed him a thumbs up before heading to the elevator. He pointed at the button and Harry pressed it happily. Duo tried to speak on the ride up but Harry shushed him. Aunt Petunia had always said it was rude to talk in an elevator. Duo leaned over to whisper into Heero's ear over Harry's head.

"If this kid keeps saying things like that, I'm going to blow a gut from laughing so hard."

Heero glanced at him. "Sally Po will be thrilled."

Duo made a face as the elevator stopped. The light flashed red and Duo knelt next to Harry. "You've got to put in a password to get onto our floor, since we're the only ones that live there." He took Harry's finger and pressed the numbers as he spoke them. "8-1-1-0-4-5. Got it?"

"8-1-1-0-4-5," Harry repeated and kept saying it over and over again so that he would remember. The elevator continued on and stopped at the third floor a moment later. The doors dinged open and Duo gently pushed Harry out in front of them.

The elevator dropped them off right in the living room of the flat. The flat itself took up the entire third floor. It cost an arm and a leg but Heero and Duo were the richest ex-terrorists in the world. They could afford it.

The living room was decorated with a light blue color scheme. A large sofa was in the center with two reclining chairs surrounding it. A flat screen TV complete with stereo system and video games sat before it. None of the pilots played video games or even watched TV other than the news but Quatre had assured Duo and Heero that children loved that sort of thing and it would be perfect for Harry.

The flat had five bedrooms and two full bathrooms. Duo and Heero had claimed the room farthest from the elevator for themselves and planned on letting Harry pick whichever one he wanted for his own. They knew he couldn't live with them but at least when he spent the night or came to visit he would have a place to call his own. The other three bedrooms were meant for guests but Heero and Duo knew they'd become their friend's rooms.

Outside on the terrace was a Jacuzzi that could almost double as a small swimming pool. Duo was certain that Harry would like that and he was rather looking forward to it himself. It would be nice to climb into and relax after a long mission. And he was positive that when he got Heero in there, the other teen would love it too. Long beach chairs were set around the Jacuzzi with towels and sunbathing materials resting on them.

Harry's jaw was dropped in awe as he stared around at the huge flat. This place was even more beautiful than his aunt and uncle's house and was just as large. Everything inside looked to be crazy expensive and brand new.

"Wicked…"

Duo nudged Heero with a wide grin and Heero nodded slightly. He had been worried that despite their efforts to make the flat homey it would remain too cold and impersonal for Harry's taste. He would have to thank Quatre when he had the chance; the blonde had been a huge help in making the flat livable.

"Hello Heero, Duo," Quatre came in through the glass door that led out to the Jacuzzi area. Trowa and Wufei followed him. "Hello Harry, did you have a good last day of school?"

Harry let go of Heero's hand and ran to Quatre, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs. "Hi Quatre!" he called. "Do you see this place? It's so big!"

"It's very lovely," Quatre agreed.

Harry made a face at him. "Quatre, don't say lovely. That's for _girls_. Heero and Duo are boys. It's _wicked_."

Quatre had to take a deep breath to prevent the laughter that threatened to spill from his mouth. Next to Heero, Duo was bent over with silent glee.

"Very well, it is wicked then. Harry, you remember Trowa, right?" Harry nodded and waved at him. "And this is our friend, Wufei Chang. You might have met once a couple months ago."

Harry nodded. "He took away the cake."

Duo ducked behind the kitchen counter to hide his laughter.

Wufei looked slightly offended. "You had already consumed two pieces! You did not need a third."

Harry reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "I'm nine years old, Mr. Chang. Cake is my life."

Four mouths twitched into smiles while Wufei frowned. "Not in unhealthy amounts it isn't."

"Harry, if it's okay with you, how about you and Trowa go check out the Jacuzzi? I need to talk to Heero and Duo alone for a minute," Quatre interrupted the tiny argument.

Harry glanced at Heero and back at Quatre. "Okay," he agreed easily. Trowa held the door open and Harry ran outside. Once the door was closed, Quatre turned to his friends.

"Well officially this place belongs to Thomas McClain and Roger Johnson, so expect some junk mail under those names," Quatre explained. "The only people who know about this place are us, of course, Lady Une, and Sally Po. We weren't sure if you wanted Relena to know."

"That will be fine. Thank you."

"Thank Wufei. He did all the paperwork while Trowa and I made this place look nice. Oh! And it's child friendly. All weapons are stowed in your bedroom and the kitchen knives are out of reach."

"I don't think we have to worry about that with this kid," Duo commented. "He's obsessed with being safe and following the rules."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Heero muttered.

"Is that why you were acting like idiots in the parking lot?" Wufei asked, and Duo raised an eyebrow. The Chinese youth gestured outside. "We saw you pull up."

"Yeah, we were just playing around. He enjoyed it, so I guess I don't mind looking stupid."

"It's not like it's a new experience for you," Quatre teased.

"Hey!"

Wufei's mouth twitched into a smile before he became somber again. He turned to Heero. "There is something I feel you need to know that I came across while doing the paperwork for this place."

Heero raised an eyebrow, silently asking what it was.

"If you were to ever make this arrangement with your brother… more permanent, I do not believe you will be able to do so legally."

"Why?"

"Une can make you a new identity and while that will suffice for nearly anything else, it would not hold up under a court investigation involving the adoption of a minor. The courts are extremely strict with who they allow to adopt children, even if it is blood."

"We can make up a background story," Duo pointed out.

Wufei nodded. "We could. But could we get different people to play the parts of that background? If you say you were raised in a small town could we find enough trustworthy people to fill that town and personally vouch that you grew up there when their agents went to ask questions?"

Duo and Heero saw the problem and frowned.

"I don't think that will be problem, though," Quatre interrupted. "Harry seems more than happy with you so I'm sure he won't ever say anything against it. And from what I know of his relatives, they never wanted him in the first place so they won't object to you taking care of him as much as you want or can."

Duo snorted. "Yeah, his relatives. God they make me wish shooting civilians was legal."

Heero grunted in agreement.

"The point being," Quatre pressed on. "Even if you can't take care of Harry legally, you can still take care of him. We'll make it work."

"We're jumping the gun away," Duo said. "I think it would be best if we all got to know each other before thinking about something permanent."

"Agreed," Heero nodded. "For now, we should start small."

"That's a good plan," Quatre said. He straightened up. "Well Trowa and I cleared our schedules until tomorrow. If you don't mind the company, that is."

"Cool with me," Duo shrugged. Heero nodded.

"I too, wouldn't mind staying," Wufei spoke up. "If this child is to become a part of our lives, I would like to get to know him."

Duo glanced at him with a shrewd smile. "Our lives?"

Wufei raised an eyebrow at him and Duo chuckled. "Then let's go get him and pick rooms."

* * *

><p>Every weekend for the entire month of July, Harry was over at Heero and Duo's flat. Even though they tried to keep missions short so that they could be home, they weren't always there. Harry still went though because if Heero or Duo weren't at the flat, Trowa, Wufei, or Quatre was. It was usually Wufei, but Trowa and Quatre liked to pop by whenever they could. Harry had long since memorized the bus route to get from his Uncle's house to the flat so he could come whenever he wanted without being picked up.<p>

Harry was on his way there now. The bus pulled up to the parking lot and Harry bid farewell to Bob the bus driver, who he had come to know very well. He made his way through the parking lot and called hello to the doorman before entering the elevator. Harry punched in the code and waited eagerly.

As the elevator rose, Harry thought he heard something. He titled his head and stepped closer to the door. It sounded like shouting or gunshots but it was faint. Harry smiled. Duo must be home and playing video games. The braided teen hadn't really been into them that much but once he and Harry started playing together he became hooked. Duo was probably trying to beat his high score, something Harry was positive the older teen would never be able to do.

The elevator dinged open and Harry ran inside. "Hello!" he called. He stopped in surprise as the TV wasn't on and no one was around. Confused, Harry tossed his bag onto the couch. He could have sworn he heard noise in the elevator. "Heero? Duo?" he stepped around the couch. "Wufei? Anybody home?"

Harry tripped over something and caught himself on the edge of the couch. He peered around the corner and felt his breath catch in his throat. Wufei was lying on the ground, breathing harshly and clutching his side. Blood pooled around him thickly staining the blue carpeting.

"Wufei!" Harry yelled. He collapsed onto his knees and touched the teen's face. "Wufei, Wufei!"

The youth opened an eye and, for the first time Harry could remember, his face took on a scared expression. He snatched Harry's arm but his grip was weak. "Get out of here," he hissed desperately. "Now!"

"You're hurt!" Harry cried.

Wufei pushed him but was too weak to do much more than nudge him back slightly. "Leave," he ordered.

"Now, now, Mr. Chang, such harsh treatment of a child."

Harry whipped around and found a tall man with long blonde hair standing behind him. He wore a silk shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. His pants were black and professional. A short cape made of red and black silk completed the ensemble. He was pointing a gun casually at Wufei's head. Harry shrank away from the weapon and closer to Wufei.

"Please sir," Harry sniffed. "We gotta call an ambulance. Wufei's been hurt."

"Wufei? So that's your real name." The man knelt in front of Harry. "Now, now, don't be afraid. I'm going to take care of Wufei so you don't have to worry." He snapped his fingers and men appeared around them. Wufei cursed and hissed in pain and Harry felt himself beginning to cry. "Gentlemen, why don't you get Wufei here and we'll take care of him."

The men stepped forward and Harry scooted closer to Wufei, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No," he whispered. "He's hurt. You're supposed to call an ambulance when someone's hurt."

"Octavio," the man called, standing up. "Take this child somewhere else. He's in the way."

A large man with dark colored skin and hair stepped forward, reaching for Harry. Harry cried out and smacked at his hands, grabbing onto Wufei and hiding his face in shirt. Wufei managed to wrap his arm around Harry and sat up, his eyes promising death to the man in front of him.

"Come now, Mr. Chang," the man sighed. "You are just scaring him. We are business men. We'll leave him with the doorman downstairs. How does that sound?"

Wufei was in a desperate battle with himself. He knew he had to get Harry to safety but he didn't know how to go about that. He was wounded, critically, and had lost so much blood he was on the verge of passing out. The only thing keeping him awake was the shaking boy in his arms. The man before them, Talen, was a twisted business man with ties to the mafia. He couldn't trust him to keep his word to leave Harry with the doorman.

Perhaps he could try and make it to the elevator? Even if Wufei could gather the strength to pick Harry up and run, the elevator was too slow. They'd be able to catch him as soon as he got to the doors. He glanced around. The terrace was the only other way out and that was a three story drop. If he wasn't shot he might have been able to survive the fall but being wounded as he was now, there was no way. But perhaps if, when he jumped, he twisted his body so that he was on the bottom and Harry above him so that Wufei's body would absorb the impact and give the child a chance to live…

Unfortunately, Talen saw where his eyes flickered to. He frowned deeply and snapped his fingers. "Someone block off that door," he ordered. "We wouldn't want anyone jumping off buildings, now would we?"

The elevator was his only chance now. Wufei tensed, prepared to run. Talen shook his head. "You are a stubborn person, Mr. Chang." He lifted the gun and fired.

Harry screamed and Wufei lost his grip on the boy, his arm falling limply to the side. A whimper of pain might have escaped his lips but Harry's cries covered any sound he accidentally let escape. He could feel his consciousness slipping away and saw Talen standing over him.

"Well it would seem we've lost this lead," Talen was saying. His voice sounded far away and echoed, as if in a dream. "He had a partner though, I'm sure of it."

"But how do we find this partner without Chang?"

Wufei tried to shake his head to deny it. He had to tell them he worked alone.

"We'll take the boy," Talen spoke. "If Chang was so desperate to protect him, I'm willing to bet whoever his partner is will be too."

Wufei forced himself to stay conscious. He had to protect Harry. Heero loved the child. He had grown so attached. They all had. It was so refreshing to have such happy innocence around all the time. He was worming his way into their hearts so easily. Wufei had to get up! He had to protect him.

But Wufei could no longer hear Harry's cries. In fact, the only thing he could hear was the blood rushing from his head. He opened his eyes to slits but the flat was empty. The place was destroyed, torn to bits. There was no one around. Talen, Octavio, and even Harry were gone. But Harry couldn't be gone because Wufei needed to save him. He needed to protect Heero's little brother…

* * *

><p>Duo groaned loudly as Heero ran his hands down his side but stopped just short of his pants. He kissed him fully, shoving his tongue into Heero's mouth. Duo could feel Heero smirk as he leaned away slightly, not allowing Duo to deepen the kiss. Duo growled in frustration and pulled away just enough to gasp out, "Please…" in a needy tone.<p>

"Not in the elevator," Heero's amused voice whispered into his ear. Duo shivered. "Wait until we're—"

He stopped talking and froze, his entire body tensing up. In one swift move, Heero had pulled away from Duo and pushed his lover behind him while drawing his gun. Duo was confused for a second before he glanced over Heero's shoulder and drew his own weapon, cursing in his head.

The two moved into their ruined home. The TV was smashed in and a chair had been put through the glass door that led to the terrace. The furniture was cut up and the few plants they had bought were ripped from their pots. As they walked in, on full alert, Duo stiffened.

"I smell blood," he whispered so only Heero could hear.

Heero nodded in agreement and slowly made his way around the couch, Duo at his back the entire time. When they rounded the couch, both were struck dumb for a moment. Even though they were Preventers and their jobs were dangerous, none of the five pilots had ever been seriously wounded since the war. Seeing Wufei possibly dead on the floor had each of their hearts stopping in their chests. Duo knelt at his side, ignoring the blood that stained his clothes. He pressed a hand to Wufei's throat and held it there for a long minute. Heero could feel his heart speeding up. It only took a moment to find a pulse, not a minute. Duo grabbed at Wufei's wrist, the one that wasn't shot, and held it tightly. He moved back to the throat and Heero's panic hit its peak. Without realizing it, he was lowering his gun and kneeling down. He pressed his hands to Wufei's throat.

"There's no… there's no…" Duo couldn't finish the sentence.

Ignoring the fact that there could still be hostiles in the flat, Duo shot to his feet and ran to his room. The rooms hadn't been touched and were exactly as they left them. Duo grabbed under the bed and pulled out his duffle bag. He snatched the cell phone that was only to be used in life and death situations and flipped it open. It dialed only one number and did it automatically as soon as it was opened. Duo ran back to the living room and found Heero trying to staunch the bleeding in Wufei's stomach.

He ripped his coat off and wrapped it around the wound in his friend's arm. It was then he saw it. A tiny note pinned to Wufei's shirt. He carefully plucked it off and opened the folded piece of paper. A picture floated out and Heero picked it up with a shaky hand. It was a picture of Harry and the little boy was crying and covered in blood. Numbly, Duo opened the note and read.

_I want this man's partner. It would be beneficial for this boy if I received him in a timely manner._

The note was unsigned. Heero sat hard on his butt, staring at the picture in what, Duo was forced to call, horror. The emergency cell phone beeped and within minutes Preventers and ambulances were surrounding the flat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Long chapter. This was originally two short chapters, but I like big updates so I combined them. So what did you guys think? Wufei got his butt kicked and Harry's gone missing. I had fun writing this. Let me know!**

**And also, I'm sorry I'm so bad at responding to reviews. I'll try to get better at it in the future.**

**(I think this chapter might have upped the rating to Teen.)**


	6. Barely

**Short chapter compared to the others. This one is only six pages long.**

**Chapter Five: Barely**

Four out of the five ex-Gundam pilots sat in chairs surrounding Lady Une's desk in London Headquarters. Out of all of them Heero looked the worst, which was a rarity. Usually it was the soldier-like teen who was calm and collected at all times no matter what the circumstances. They had come to rely on his cool head and logical mind. But this time it was Heero who needed to lean on someone and the others weren't entirely sure he knew how.

Everyone was silent when Une entered the office. She came around her desk and sat down heavily, tossing a file on the desk in front of her.

"Is he alive?" was the first thing out of Duo's mouth.

Une sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Barely."

A collective sigh of relief went through the room.

As much as Une hated her next words, they needed to be said. "He's in critical condition. And at this point no one's very hopeful of his survival. The first bullet that hit him ripped apart his large intestines; the second nearly tore off his arm. If he survives he will have to have many years of therapy for it. Currently, Sally Po is doing everything she possibly can but I want to brace the four of you for the worst. He honestly may not survive."

The tension was back and the four glared hatefully at the walls or desks around them. It was Heero who spoke next. "Who was his partner?"

Une pushed the folder towards him. "Wufei was working with another agent named Chen, Tai. They were undercover in the Chinese underground here in London. The Chinese government requested our help when a suspected leader of the mafia came here illegally. Wufei has been undercover for a little less than a month."

"So where is his partner?" Heero repeated.

Une shook her head. "When you brought Wufei in, we sent someone to retrieve him. He's dead. Single gunshot wound to the head. Professional job."

Heero ground his teeth and Duo cursed. "This fucker wants Fei's partner and he's got Harry. He's got _our_ fucking kid."

"Is it required for the agent to be Chinese or will any Asian nationality suffice?"

Duo bit his lip. "Hee-chan…"

"He's my brother. That makes him my responsibility."

"I want that little kid back as much as you," Duo assured him. "But these guys just almost _killed_ Wufei. I'm not letting you go anywhere without backup."

"You are not of Asian descent," Heero pointed out. "Where is their location?"

"Agent Yuy I can not, as your commanding officer, allow you to go on this mission. We have regulations for hostage situations—"

Heero stood, tucking the folder under his arm. He turned to Quatre. "Stay with Wufei." He cast a look at Duo. "Are you coming?"

Duo stood. "Do you honestly need to ask?"

"I will join you," Trowa volunteered. "Three will be better than two."

Heero nodded. "Our only priority is Harry. Find him and get him out. That's it."

"Understood," Duo and Trowa chimed.

"If you need any information or resources, I'll be here," Quatre told them.

The three nodded and Trowa leaned over to kiss Quatre's cheek, whispering something into his ear. Quatre smiled sadly and kissed him back. He turned to the others. "Be careful. Don't you dare end up like Wufei."

"We won't," Duo assured. "We make no promises about the bad guys."

They left without another word, the office door slamming shut behind them. Quatre sighed and folded his hands in his lap in an attempt to hide their shaking. He glanced at Une, who was leaning back in her seat and rubbing her forehead.

"You gave in rather easily," he commented.

"It was pointless to argue. And honestly, if we followed regulation on this, I don't think it would end well at all."

Quatre nodded and stood. "Which room is Wufei in?"

"Intensive Care Unit, room 17. Sally should still be with him."

"Thank you." He left the room, pausing before he opened the door and taking a deep breath. Once his nerves were as settled as they could be, Quatre smoothed his face to be expressionless and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>Duo was watching his boyfriend with unblinking eyes as Heero interacted with the mafia. Trowa was on the rooftop across from his doing the same. Each had their guns trained on the men below, just in case they didn't buy Heero's story. The two didn't have to worry about it because the men didn't hesitate to grab Heero and drag him into their car. Duo took a picture of the car, making sure to get a clear shot of the license plate. He sent the pictures to Quatre just as Trowa leapt his way over to him.<p>

"They bought it," he said quietly.

Duo nodded. "Quatre's gonna track the car with the satellites." Duo glanced over the rooftop to where Heero had last been. He scowled and turned back to the screen that would let him follow the car as soon as Quatre made the hook up. He glanced over his shoulder again.

"Heero is fine," Trowa began quietly but Duo interrupted him fiercely.

"No, he's not fucking fine, none of us are! Wufei's dying in the hospital, Heero's barely keeping it together, and god only knows what's happened to Harry. So no, Trowa, he is not fine."

The screen beeped and a real-time tracker appeared. Duo touched the screen and nodded. "They're heading north."

* * *

><p>Harry was crying softly. The man in the cape, Talen, had taken him away from Wufei. He had blindfolded him, even though Harry had kicked and protested. When he had finally taken the blindfold off, Harry found himself in a small room. The walls were an ugly beige color. The bed Harry the most impressive thing in the small room. It was queen sized with a tall canopy. A TV rested on a dresser at the foot of the bed and there was bathroom off to the side. Other than that the room had no decorations or anything special.<p>

Talen gently placed Harry on the mattress and the little boy immediately scrambled away from him, curling up into a ball at the head of the bed. He stared at the man with large eyes, damp with tears. He was shaking and trying hard not to start crying again.

"Now don't look at me like that," Talen spoke in a slightly scolding tone. "You look irresistible and I do not like the idea of being tempted by a child."

"I wanna go home."

"Not just yet. I still need you for a little while longer."

Harry hid his head and began to cry. Talen ignored him and opened the top drawer of his dresser, taking out a pair of handcuffs. He leaned on the bed and Harry's head shot up when he felt the mattress dip. He jerked away but Talen grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward easily.

"Now I usually use these for something else," Talen said as he locked the handcuffs around the child's hand and then to the bed headboard. "But they will suffice in keeping you here."

Harry tugged at the restraints. "I don't like being locked up. Please let me go home."

Talen made a tutting sound with his tongue. He leaned over and kissed Harry's head gently before straightening. "I'll send someone to give you something to eat. If you need to go to the bathroom, just say so. I will not have a child peeing in my bed."

Talen walked out the door and Harry stared after him as it closed. He tugged once more on the handcuffs and they didn't budge. Despaired, Harry bit his lip and cried.

Heero was dragged not-too-gently into the back of a large restaurant. The place was closed but there was a Chinese man frying food up in the kitchen. He barely glanced up as Heero was dragged by and when he saw them he quickly turned his back. Heero ignored him after that and focused on the layout of the building. It was a restaurant in front and business dealings in the back. The place was lined with Chinese culture and some of the most expensive artwork Heero had ever seen. He recognized a couple of pictures that had been reported stolen on the news months ago.

They stopped in a living room type area that had chairs, a sofa, and a TV. A desk was near the window and Heero found it to be very arrogant. This man must be extremely cocky to put his desk right where any professional could station themselves in the building behind them and shoot him through the window easily. The men stood him before the desk and then wandered away but stayed in the same room. Heero marked their locations easily.

From a side door that was hidden behind a hanging blanket with a dragon on it, a man entered the room wearing a red and gold cape. He smirked at Heero and took a seat behind his desk, resting his legs on the wood. He stared Heero up and down.

"Japanese," he guessed.

Heero said nothing.

"I do hope you speak English or Chinese," Talen went on. "Because I don't speak Japanese, never liked the language."

"Where is the boy?" Heero demanded in a cold tone.

"Straight to business?" He tutted and shook his head. "I don't even know your name."

"You do not require it."

Talen chuckled. "Oh? And why's that?"

"As soon as the child is secure you will be arrested. Should you resist, I will kill you."

Talen grinned viciously. "Oh I like you. Such arrogance. It reminds me of myself." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk. "But you see, I'm the one in control here. I'm the one who knows where your precious little boy is. One of my men is with him right now. All I have to do is make a single phone call and that little boy will die screaming."

Heero's eyes narrowed in hate, his face darkening. Talen just smirked at him.

"Now I believe I asked for Wufei Chang's partner," Talen went on, taking note to how Heero stiffened at Wufei's name. "And I don't believe you're him. I'm positive Chang was partnered with a Chinese and not some imitation Japanese."

Heero tilted his head just slightly. "It doesn't matter," he stated clearly. "You now have two options. You may either surrender and face the court or fight back and face me."

Talen smirked. "Such scary words," he said in mock fear. "How about I take you on?"

Heero allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk. He stepped forward, noting how everyone in the room was suddenly on guard and resting their hands on their weapons.

"I accept."

* * *

><p>A Chinese woman had come to give Harry something to eat. Harry had never had Chinese food and didn't want to eat. He wanted to go home. The woman didn't understand English though and so whenever he said something to her she just looked confused and tried to feed him again. Harry had to kick the food onto the floor before she finally got it through her head that he wasn't going to eat.<p>

After she picked up the food from the floor and threw it away, she stood awkwardly at the end of the bed. Harry watched her with weary eyes, noticing she held a bundle in her arms. Uncertainly, the woman placed the bundle down and unfolded it. It was a dress of some of kind. It was red and gold with a spineless dragon sewed up one side and surrounded by green vines with pink flowers. It was similar to the one the woman was wearing only hers was black with a silver dragon and had no vines or flowers.

The Chinese woman pointed at the dress and then at Harry before tugging at her own clothes. Harry tilted his head in confusion and the woman held out the dress to him. She pointed at his clothes and waved the dress a little. Harry got the message and frowned.

"No. I'm not wearing a dress."

The woman was confused by his words but at least she understood "no." Her face fell and she looked desperate as she held the dress out again. Harry shook his head firmly. The clothes he was wearing were his. Quatre had bought them specifically for him. He didn't care if they were stained with Wufei's blood; he wasn't taking them off. And to make sure the woman understood that he curled tightly into a ball and clenched his fists into his shirt. The woman looked absolutely devastated.

There was knock on the door and the woman turned around with her eyes wide and a look of horror coming over her face. The large man Harry recognized from the flat entered. He remembered his name was Octavio. He scowled when saw the woman and outright frowned when he noticed she was still clutching the clothes to her chest. The woman backed away frightfully.

Octavio yelled in a different language and Harry guessed it was Chinese. The woman tried to answer but she was so scared that she kept stuttering. Octavio growled and ripped the dress from her hands and turned to face Harry. Harry crawled off the side of the bed but couldn't go any farther with his hands chained up. Octavio glared at him menacingly and the woman began shouting. Harry could tell from the tone of her voice she was begging. Octavio hit her.

The large man came around the bed and Harry climbed back on it, wanting to escape. Octavio became even angrier and grabbed his foot, holding Harry still. "The boss wants this on you," he spoke in slurred English. Harry was too scared to understand. "So you put it on or else boy."

When Harry still refused to cooperate Octavio hit him. Harry began crying and so did the woman. She had covered her face and knelt on the floor.

"Hold still," Octavio ordered.

He grabbed a pair of keys from his pocket and undid the handcuffs. As soon as his hands were loose, Harry tried to run. Octavio grabbed him easily and shoved him on the bed. Since Harry was struggling too much, the large man ripped his clothes off, not caring if he scratched Harry in the process. Harry's cries became louder but Octavio acted as though he didn't hear him. Once his clothes were torn away, Harry tried to curl into a ball to hide himself but Octavio wouldn't let him. He yanked Harry up by his arm, ignoring the cry of pain, and shoved the boy at the woman. The Chinese woman caught him and wrapped her arms around the terrified boy protectively.

Octavio grunted at them. "Get him dressed," he ordered and threw the dress at them. He left without another word, slamming the door behind him.

The Chinese woman rubbed Harry's back soothingly, making shushing noises with her tongue. She spoke to him quietly in Chinese and gently pushed him back. Harry didn't resist as she carefully dressed him in the kimono. Once he was covered, the woman carefully picked him up and put him back on the bed. She hesitated when she reached for the handcuffs and Harry looked at her with desperate eyes. She shook her head and carefully cuffed his hands again but not as tightly as they had been before. Harry sniffed loudly and she hurried to get him a tissue.

After whipping his face, the woman ran a hand through his hair. "You okay," she said in heavily accented English. "You okay."

Harry shook his head and silently disagreed.

* * *

><p>Heero was staring around him with cold detachment. The moans of the people in pain fell on deaf ears. When they had attacked, Heero didn't hold back. For the first time since the war ended almost two years ago, Heero fell back into full-out soldier mode. He kept just enough of his mind to remember not to kill anyone if it could be avoided. For two Chinese men at his feet, it couldn't be avoided.<p>

It frightened Heero a little, how easily he fell back into his old ways and how ruthlessly he could still take a life. Was someone as tainted with blood as he was allowed to have children? Was it okay for him to take care of Harry when he could kill so effortlessly? The little boy had no idea about Heero's past but one day he would have to tell him. Would Harry leave him when he did? Would he be angry at Heero for keeping the truth from him?

Heero shook his head to clear the thoughts and heard footsteps approach from behind him. His senses were still keyed up and he knew it was Duo before his boyfriend spoke. He also knew what he was going to say before he said it. If he had found Harry, he would have stayed with the child and called it in.

"There's nothing here," Duo reported tonelessly. "I sent a pic of this guy to Quatre and he said that even though they look a like, he wasn't the guy we're after. He's a stand in."

"That explains why he sat before an uncovered window. Where is 04?"

"Doing one last sweep to make sure we didn't miss anything." Duo sighed. "The Preventers are on their way."

"We need to find the real Talen. We should begin interrogating the imposter immediately."

"We should make sure he talks before the Preventers get here in nine minutes," Duo answered.

Heero nodded. It had been years since he tortured information out of anyone and he had sworn he would never do it again. But as he stepped forward and knelt by the unconscious man, Heero decided to break that promise. If he didn't, there was no telling what would happen to Harry.

Duo closed the door to muffle the screams.

* * *

><p>The woman was gone and Harry was all alone. He had been tugging so much on the handcuffs that his wrists had been rubbed raw. When he could handle the pain, he kept trying to get free. All he wanted was to go home and be with Heero and Duo and Wufei and Trowa and Quatre. He didn't want to be in this place anymore. He missed his family and was scared. And he felt ridiculous wearing a dress. His stomach had started growling a little while ago and Harry was starting to regret kicking away the food.<p>

Eventually, Harry's weary body fell asleep as the sun went down and the room darkened. He was woken up a few hours later by the door opening and the light being switched on. Harry blinked and tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He could hear two people talking and was thankful that it was English.

"You weren't exaggerating," a soft voice was saying. "My boss will be very pleased with this. Such exquisite beauty, though those classes are hideous."

"Something that can be easily changed." Harry recognized Talen's voice. "I would recommend contacts, personally. His eyes are gorgeous. Bright green."

"Yes, green eyes with black hair is always a good coupling. Where did you find this boy again?"

"Oh, it does not matter."

"If does if someone comes looking for him."

"Someone already is and I have every intention of killing that person when they arrive. He crossed me in the wrong way, you see."

Harry's head cleared of sleep instantly and he sat up quickly, staring at the two with wide eyes. The woman next to Talen was Chinese and wore a skirt with a slit all the way up the side. Her shirt had no sleeves and barely contained her large breasts. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail on top of her head and she wore bright red lipstick.

The woman smiled as Harry sat up and she knelt on the bed, drawing closer to him. "What's his name?"

"Harry."

The woman frowned. "Such a plebian name, how boring. Let's call him… Darius instead."

"A fine choice, Lady Ling."

Harry glared Ling. "My name's Harry," he snapped. "That's what my parents called me and that's what I call myself."

"Such spirit!" Ling laughed. "I like him." She stood from the bed. "How much?"

"I'm afraid I can not part for with this child for anything less than twenty."

The woman frowned. "Twenty for an untrained child? Ten."

"Fifteen, and I will go no lower than that."

Ling glanced at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Finally, she turned back to Talen. "Agreed. Have him bathed and brought to the hotel. My boss will pick him up from there."

"I will see to it right away." Talen bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure doing business, as always."

"With you as well, Talen." Ling nodded her head. "I'll show myself out."

Talen held the door open and the woman gracefully left the room. When she was gone, Talen locked the door behind her.

"Well Harry, you should consider yourself lucky." Talen spoke as he calmly undressed. "Ling's boss is a very kind man to his servants. You will be well taken care of."

Harry sniffed. "You sold me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, and for a rather nice price too. I had not expected her to pay so much for someone untrained. But then again, you are rather beautiful, especially in that kimono."

"I want to go home."

Talen climbed into bed wearing nothing but silk pants. He crawled under the covers and made Harry do the same. "Tomorrow you will, but it will be your new home. Until then, it is time to sleep."

Neither Harry nor Talen got much sleep that night. Harry couldn't stop crying and Talen couldn't block out the sound no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heero's scene was fun to write. I hope you guys liked reading it.**


	7. Saved

**A/N: I don't know Chinese. I googled the Chinese names and words used in this chapter so my apologies if they're not entirely accurate.**

**Please Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six: Saved**

Heero washed his hands while taking his deep breaths through his nose. Duo was waiting for him outside the bathroom door. Trowa had taken Talen's imposter back to headquarters to be officially arrested and treated for his injuries. Heero took one last deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

Duo glanced at him. "Ready to go?"

Heero nodded. "We need to get more ammo for the guns."

"Already done." Duo answered, drawing Heero's gun and passing it over. "Just don't tell Une."

"The location the imposter gave us is nearly two hours from here in the downtown of London. It's covered by the taller buildings around it so satellites can't get a clear shot."

"So we're going in blind?"

"Yes."

Duo nodded. "Trowa and Quatre insist on coming with us. There's no reason for Quatre to stay behind this time. We won't need outside info."

Heero nodded. "They can come but only if they understand—"

"They understand. After what we just did to that imposter, we all understand."

"What I did," Heero corrected.

Duo touched Heero's cheek and turned to meet his eyes. "What _we_ did," he stated firmly.

Heero didn't feel up to arguing and let the matter go. Duo stepped forward and kissed his cheek. He rested his head against his boyfriend's.

"It was easier during the war," Heero admitted. "I could just walk away without a glance back."

"It's always harder when it's personal. When you have Harry back in your arms, it'll be worth it."

Heero nodded and stepped away. "I want to see Wufei before we go."

"Me too."

The two entered the elevator and rode it to the Intensive Care unit at the top of Preventer Headquarters. The ICU floor was always dimly lit and very quiet. Usually the only sounds to be heard were the beeping of machines and sometimes the chatter between nurses and doctors who spoke in whispers so as to not disturb the patience.

Wufei had a private room at the end of the hall. Sally Po was standing outside the door scribbling down notes on his patient chart. When she noticed Duo and Heero approach she stopped writing long enough to greet them.

"How is he?" Duo asked quietly.

"Bad," Sally stated bluntly. "I'm trying."

"We know." Duo placed his hand on her shoulder before slipping inside with Heero. Wufei was lying on a bed with wires and IVs hooked up everywhere. A machine was breathing for him. The beeping that represented his heart-beat was erratic with no pattern. His arm was completely covered in bandages from the shoulder down to the fingers.

Trowa and Quatre stood as their friends entered. They stepped away from the bed, giving them room to see Wufei. Duo took his friend's hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the palm. Wufei hated when he tried to hold his hand. He would always find the nearest heavy object and try to beat Duo in the head with it. Duo smiled at the memories and placed a kiss on his hand before stepping away. On the other side, Heero ran his hand down Wufei's bandages. He stared at his dying friend and wished that he could stay with him longer. If he didn't have a little brother to save, he wouldn't leave Wufei's side; none of them would.

Heero stepped away and faced his friends. They didn't exchange words as they left the room. Une was standing outside the door with Sally Po. She glanced up at the boys.

"Where are you four going?"

"We have a lead," Heero answered. "We're going to check it out."

Une frowned. "Heero… where did that man's injuries come from?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "During arrest he resisted."

The four didn't wait for her to ask anymore questions and swept past the two. Une watched them go sadly.

"I feel the need to say, the wounds were not caused by a fight. They were deliberate and precise," Sally spoke softly. She glanced towards the room where Wufei lay dying and, somehow, she couldn't bring herself to care that Heero had tortured the man.

"Your report will say exactly what Heero did," Une ordered. "Anything that can't be explained was caused before our agents arrived on scene."

"Of course."

"Sally," Une called before she walked away. "I don't know anything."

"Anything about what?" Sally whispered and went to check on Wufei.

* * *

><p>Harry scooted away from the Chinese woman giving him a bath. It was the same woman from the day before who had fed him and tried to change his clothes. She had a very gentle touch and kept speaking in low tones with her soft voice. Harry couldn't understand her but he could tell from her kind methods that she was just trying to calm him. Talen had left over an hour ago and ordered that Harry be fed and bathed so that he looked his best for his new "owner."<p>

After she finished bathing him, the woman stood him up and wrapped him in a large fluffy blue towel. She grabbed another one and towel dried his hair before trying to brush it. The strands refused to stay down and she patted at them gently. When nothing worked the woman rolled her eyes and tugged at his hair with a smile. Harry allowed a smile back. His hair never obeyed. Duo wanted him to grow it out so he could put it into a braid like his but Harry wanted to keep it short because it matched Heero's.

The woman seemed ecstatic that Harry had smiled at her, even if it was a very small one. She picked him up and carried him back into the room and placed him on the bed. Harry watched as she opened the closet and brought out a brand new kimono. This one was almost the exact same as the one he had worn yesterday but instead of being red and gold it was black and green. The woman held it out to him with a sympathetic look. She knew he didn't want to wear it but he had no choice.

Harry took the kimono and with his caretaker's help put it on. If the situation was any different he would have found the outfit to be comfortable despite how girly it was. Once it was on, the woman tied a sash around his waist. Harry wiggled, not liking it. She just smiled and knelt down to eye level, flashing him a peace sign. Harry smiled shyly and showed her one back.

After that the two ate together. Even though she was supposed to handcuff Harry after getting him ready, the woman decided not to do so. She turned on the TV and found a cartoon so that Harry could relax while he ate. While he watched TV, she pattered about the room, making sure everything was neat and tidy. Harry focused as hard as he could on the cartoons, trying to keep himself distracted. Eventually the woman finished her cleaning and sat on the bed with Harry. Even though Harry knew she couldn't understand him, he began to explain the show and what was going on. His caretaker listened with a small smile, nodding her head.

It was ten o'clock when Talen came back. He unlocked the door from the outside and entered with a smile on his face. Harry rolled off the bed and ran to hide behind the headboard. Talen frowned after him.

"Xiao-Xing," Talen frowned. "Get him off the floor. He'll dirty the kimono."

The woman hurried to Harry and gently coaxed him out of hiding. She took his hand and led him back to Talen. She looked up at her boss and spoke quietly in Chinese. Xiao-Xing stared at him with pleading eyes but Talen would not be moved. He shook his head and answered in Chinese before turning back to Harry.

"You've made quiet the impression on Xiao-Xing. I have never heard her ask for anything until you came along."

Harry looked at the woman. "What did she say?"

"Never mind. Are you ready to go to your new home?"

Harry glared at him. "No. I want to go to _my_ home."

"That will be up to your new owner, not me," Talen dismissed. "Xiao-Xing, come."

He swept from the room and Xiao-Xing followed, gently pulling Harry with her. Harry tripped a couple of times over the long kimono but every time he did, Xiao-Xing paused and steadied him. They left the building through the backdoor and an unmarked black car was waiting for them. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he saw it. It was an _expensive_ car. Every time he saw an expensive car, he saw his brother or one of his friends. Harry slowed in his steps; Heero was near, he could just feel it. He couldn't get into that car. If he did, he had a nasty feeling he'd never see his brother again. Harry stopped walking.

Xiao-Xing noticed and stopped herself. She took Harry's arm and pulled him gently but Harry refused to budge. He shook his head hard, refusing to move an inch. Xiao-Xing looked over her shoulder at Talen, who hadn't noticed them stopped yet.

"Please," she begged in her thick accent.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Talen finally noticed the two had stopped and turned around with a deep frown. "What is this?" he demanded. "Come along, you two."

Xiao-Xing spoke to him in Chinese, the tone of her voice pleading and slightly scarred. Talen frowned deeply. "Then pick him up and carry him. Get into the car, now."

Xiao-Xing turned back to Harry sadly. The boy stepped away and shook his head. He took a deep breath before screaming as loud as he possibly could, "Heero!"

* * *

><p>They abandoned the car two blocks from the target. It would be easier to sneak in without being seen driving around and possibly alerting the enemy to their presence. They fanned out, Trowa and Quatre would move in from the front and Duo and Heero would enter from the back. Trowa and Quatre were going to play the distractions and keep any mafia members present busy while Duo and Heero were going to sneak in and search the place for Harry. If they ran into anyone, Duo would fight and Heero would continue the search.<p>

They were less than a block away and about to separate to get into position when they heard the scream. Harry's tiny voice called out for Heero and they could hear the fear and desperation in it. The plan was suddenly thrown to the wind as Heero took off running down the street, Duo and the others right on his heels. They rounded the corner to find three people standing near a black car. One of them was a Chinese woman who stood slightly away from the others. She was screaming in Chinese and her eyes were damp with tears.

The other two people were the only two Heero focused on. The real Talen was dragging a protesting Harry into the car. Harry was kicking and screaming and fighting for all he was worth. Talen's face was dark with fury as he pinned Harry's arms to his side and lift him off the ground in an attempt to shove him in the car. Other members of the gang were exiting the building behind them to investigate the screaming.

Heero and Duo ignored everything and everyone that wasn't Harry and Talen. They drew their guns as they charged the two but couldn't fire because they risked hitting the little boy. Trowa and Quatre provided cover fire for them. Their shots forced the gang members back inside the building.

Talen looked up as soon as the guns began firing, his expression was surprised before changing to furious. He dropped Harry and drew a gun from inside his cape. He aimed and fired off two shots at Heero but Heero was in soldier mode again. He saw the bullets coming and dodged them easily. Heero slammed into Talen and the two tumbled onto the ground.

While Heero engaged the enemy in hand to hand combat Duo ran past them and snatched Harry up into his arms without missing a beat. Harry clung to him desperately, hiding his face in Duo's shirt. Duo managed to hunker down behind a couple of trashcans in the alley. The gunfire had increased as Trowa and Quatre had been forced to take cover around the corner to avoid the shots. Off to the side, Talen and Heero had become engaged in an intense fight of martial arts.

Duo shoved Harry's head down and hunched over him. He grabbed the radio the four shared. "03, 04, I need cover!" he shouted. "I got Harry but I'm stuck here!"

Quatre's voice responded, thick with static. "Keep low!"

Trowa appeared around the corner with his and Quatre's guns and began firing as many shots as the hand-guns would allow. Quatre appeared behind him and pulled the pin on a small hand grenade. Duo saw what he was doing and pushed Harry to the ground, covering him with his entire body just as Quatre threw the grenade as hard as he could. It smashed a window and the two dove back behind the building.

"Heero!" Duo shouted just as the grenade exploded and took the entire building with it.

The heat from the explosion was hot enough to singe the hair from their arms. Their ears rang with the aftermath. Duo climbed to his knees and looked around. The gang members were either dead or too injured to move. The few that had escaped the blast were running away down the streets. Talen and Heero had been knocked to the ground. Talen was unconscious with his head and ears bleeding profusely. Heero's forehead was cut but he still stumbled to his feet. Trowa ran to his side as Quatre made his way to Duo.

Quatre pulled Duo to his feet and looked Harry over. The boy was dazed from the explosion but was quickly coming around. Together, the two made their way to Heero and Trowa, keeping a sharp look out for more enemies.

Duo grinned shakily at Quatre. "I thought I was pyromaniac," he tried to joke.

Quatre's lips twitched. "We didn't call Trowa Heavy Arms for nothing."

They joined Heero and Trowa just as Harry came around. He saw Heero and called out to him, holding out his arms. Heero caught him and took him from Duo, holding his brother tightly against his chest. Harry didn't say anything, just held on and cried.

"We need to go," Quatre urged. Already they could hear sirens in the distance. They might have been Preventers but what they had just done was by no means legal.

Heero nodded and as the group began to leave they heard a shout. The Chinese woman who had been with Harry was running towards them and screaming. Her skin was burned and she was bleeding. As she ran towards them, the ex-Gundam pilots drew their guns. Before they could fire, she turned course and skid over the gravel in front of Heero with her arms thrown wide. A single gunshot echoed through the air and the woman collapsed on the ground. Heero trained his gun on Talen as the man was lying on the ground and holding a gun with a trembling hand. He could not shoot with Harry in his arms but Heero didn't have to worry. Duo's gun went off and Talen jerked as the shot went through his head.

Duo lowered his weapon and Quatre hurried to the woman who had saved Heero and Harry's life by diving in front of the bullet. He knelt next to her and felt for a pulse. The woman's black eyes met his and her mouthed opened slightly.

"Mama…" she whispered and her eyes glazed over and body slackened. Quatre stared at her in grief and closed her eyes, allowing a tear to escape his own on her behalf.

Harry looked up from Heero's protective embrace. "Xiao-Xing?" he whispered. He reached a hand out to her but Duo grabbed it and pushed it back against Heero's chest.

"Let's get out of here," Duo whispered.

This time nothing stopped them as they ran.

* * *

><p>Aside from some scratches and bruises Harry was declared to be fine, physically. Mentally, he wasn't doing so well. He refused to be left alone. If Heero wasn't with him then someone else had to be. He wouldn't sleep alone and made whoever was watching him stand outside the bathroom until he was finished. Quatre had begun looking for a good child therapist that they could trust but the best in the field lived in American, not London.<p>

Heero only left Harry's side when he absolutely needed to. All four had stopped going on missions and Quatre had called his sisters to ask them to take over the company for a little while. Usually everyone was found in Wufei's room, sitting with him. Even though Wufei was still in intensive care, he had surpassed everyone's expectations to live as long as he had. He still clung to life and the pilots and Harry clung to him.

Almost a week after they had rescued Harry, the group was sitting around Wufei's bed. Quatre was leaning his head on Trowa's shoulder with his eyes closed while Trowa absently ran a hand through his hair. Duo had his legs propped up on the arm rest of Heero's chair. Harry was sound asleep in his lap, clutching his shirt even then. Heero was working on his laptop and grunted suddenly, drawing the room's attention.

"Shi, Xiao-Xing," he announced. "Age nineteen, nationality Chinese, born July 11. Parents Chou Jian, father, Chou Qian, mother. She was reported missing by her parents three years ago and was believed to have left the country illegally with her then boyfriend who worked for the Chinese mafia. A positive ID has been made and the Preventers are currently attempting to locate her parents to deliver the body."

"She would have been sixteen when she left home," Duo said quietly. "She saved his life." He ran his hand through Harry's hair, staring at the child fondly.

"We owe her parents an explanation," Quatre whispered. "They have a right to know how their daughter died."

"I will go," Heero stated.

"Me too," Duo agreed.

"You can't leave Harry," Quatre told them. "He might be comfortable with myself and Trowa for a little while but he would not be able to handle so many days away from you."

"Do you think he's well enough to travel?"

"I think that so long as you are both with him, he will be fine," Quatre answered. "We can't keep him hidden away from the world forever."

A message pinged on Heero's computer. "I have the address," he told them. "I'll book us a flight for tomorrow morning. You will keep us updated on Wufei's condition."

"Of course. A report every hour on the hour," Quatre promised. "I'll send Rashid to pack for you."

"Thank you."

They all fell quiet after that, listing to the unsteady beat of Wufei's heart.

* * *

><p>Harry was refusing to walk so Duo and Heero took turns carrying him through the airport. The child was terrified of everyone and spent most of the time with his face buried in whosoever shirt was holding him. Neither Heero nor Duo knew what to do in this type of situation. When they had been attacked as children, they were told to get over it and move on. But they had been trained as soldiers or raised on the streets and were a lot tougher than Harry was now. With no better options, they gave in to Harry's demands to be held and comforted.<p>

The area of China that Xiao-Xing's parents lived was rural. It was a small village filled with people who gawked at the foreigners as they walked through the town. It was one of the last places on Earth that hadn't been consumed by technology. Heero found the house and carefully passed Harry over to Duo. He stepped up the porch and rang the bell once. It was a long moment before anyone answered.

The woman who did was aging and well past her fifties. Her hair was completely gray and she was starting to hunch over. Her skin was wrinkling around the face and hands. She stared at the three in surprise and confusion.

"Jiǔyǎng," Heero spoke and bowed at the waist. "Are you Chou Qian?"

The woman nodded and spoke in surprisingly good English. "Yes, that is me. Who are you and why have you come to my home?"

"My name is Heero Yuy," Heero introduced and turned to gesture at Duo. "My partner, Duo Maxwell, and my younger brother, Harry Potter. We would like to speak with you and your husband in private, if that is permissible."

"Regarding what?"

"Your daughter, Chou, Xiao-Xing."

Qian's black eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth. "You know of my daughter?" she asked quickly and reached out, as if to grab Heero's shoulders and shake him. "Please, please tell me, where is she? Is she all right? Is she alive? Is she happy? It's been so long…"

"Please ma'am, may we speak inside?"

Qian stepped aside and allowed them to enter her home. She hurried to the back of the house to fetch her husband while the three took of their shoes politely. Harry peered at Heero through his bangs.

"Is this where Xiao-Xing lives?" he asked.

"This is her family home," Heero answered. "We are here to meet her parents."

"And tell them that she's dead."

Heero restrained from flinching and Duo quietly shushed the boy. Harry had been very blunt whenever talking about his abduction as if he were stating facts and not experiences. It worried them how emotionless the boy was.

Qian and her husband, Jian, reentered the hallway, looking haggard and desperate for information. "My wife has told me why you are here." Jian spoke in a calm voice but his eyes betrayed his worry. "Please come to the living room and we will serve tea."

Heero bowed and Duo inclined his head, since he was still holding Harry. They all finished removing their shoes and followed Jian into the living room as Qian hurried to make the drinks. The living room was small and opened out to a porch that overlooked a tiny garden in the backyard. There were no chairs or couches but a single table that rested slightly raised from the floor. Jian sat on his knees and Heero followed suit. Duo sat crossed legged so Harry could sit in his lap.

They were silent until Qian appeared with the drinks. The china rattled quietly as her hands shook as she carried the tray. She set it down on the table and took a seat next to her husband. Jian served the drinks, more rushed than he normally would. After everyone was served, the parents looked at the foreigners expectantly, not touching their tea.

Heero took a sip of tea before placing the cup down and folding his hands. "Your daughter, Chou, Xiao-Xing, has passed away six days ago."

The parents hung their heads and grabbed each other's hands. They had been expecting this for years but that didn't make it any easier to hear.

"She didn't pass away," Harry spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "Pass away means it was easy. She got sho—"

Duo slapped a hand over the boy's mouth quickly. Now was not the right moment for Harry's new-found bluntness.

"Duo, take him outside," Heero ordered.

Duo nodded and picked Harry up, walking them out to the garden. He shut the screen door behind them and sat Harry down so he could wander around the garden. Heero turned back to the parents. Jian's eyes were glued to him while Qian was watching Harry.

"What did that little boy start to say?"

"I do not know if you were aware, but Xiao-Xing was a part of the Chinese Mafia branch that was located out of Great Britain, London."

"Britain?" Qian exclaimed, turning back to Heero. "My daughter has been in Britain this entire time?"

"I do not know," Heero admitted. "All I know for certain is that she was there."

"What happened to her?" Jian asked quietly.

Heero nodded towards Harry. "That is my little brother. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time and was kidnapped by the Chinese Mafia with the intent to be sold as a slave."

Qian and Jian looked horrified and turned to stare at Harry. He had picked a flower and was holding it out to Duo to smell.

"While he was their captive, it was Xiao-Xing who was charged with looking after him. When we mounted a rescue attempt for my brother, she was there."

"Xiao always loved children," Qian said quietly. "She wanted a large family when she grew up. And then she met that boy. That half-_American_ who filled her head with crazy thoughts, and her body with drugs and alcohol. He was the one who took her away from us. She was a dutiful daughter until _he_ came along."

Jian rested a hand on his wife's shoulder as she buried her face in her hands. "Please, tell us how she died."

"After subduing the mafia members, we were waiting for the backup police to arrive," Heero explained. "I… I made the mistake of letting my guard down briefly. I was overwhelmed with relief to have saved my brother and was not paying close enough attention. The leader of the mafia shot at myself and Harry and Xiao-Xing saw it coming. She stepped in front of us and took the bullet." Qian gasped at his words.

"Was there any pain?" Jian asked, head bowed.

Heero shook his head. "She was shot through the heart. She died almost instantly." He paused.

"What is it?" Qian pressed, sensing his hesitation.

"Her last word was mother."

Qian stared at him for a moment before bursting into tears. Jian wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. Heero stood and bowed, leaving to join Duo and Harry and give the grieving parents some time alone. He sat next to Duo in the garden.

"I hate doing this," Duo whispered. "Seeing them like that makes me want to cry too."

"We owed it to them. She saved Harry's life."

"Sucks hardcore that she had to die to do it." Duo rubbed his face.

"Heero!" Harry called. "Do you want a purple flower or red one?"

"You should not pick someone else's flowers."

The screen door opened. "It is fine," Jian said and the two turned to him. "We do not mind if he picks them." He stepped outside and pulled out a cigarette. "I have put my wife to bed. Forgive her for not saying farewells."

"Not at all." Duo shook his head. "Please, don't feel the need to be formal with us."

"Yes." Jian sat down and held up the cigarette. "I was supposed to be giving these up."

Duo reached into his pocket and struck a match, holding it out to Jian with a sad smile. Jian nodded and lit the cigarette. They were silent, watching Harry pick flowers in the garden.

Eventually, Jian spoke. "He looks very sad." He gestured at Harry. "I have never seen a child with such angry eyes."

"He's a little messed up after what happened," Duo explained. "We're not sure what to do."

"Have you no parents?"

"We're orphans," Heero explained shortly. "He and I have not known each other for very long."

Jian nodded. "A horrible fate," he said. "Take the advice from someone who has made this mistake; never try and control him. A child must have room to grow and flourish. I will always regret that I figured this out too late." He tossed his cigarette away. "Child," he called loudly. Harry looked up at him. "Come here." Harry hesitated before walking forward with his flowers clutched in his fist.

"Yes sir?" he asked, standing before Jian.

"Do you feel grief over my daughter's death?"

"Hey, now wait a second," Duo interrupted hesitatingly but Jian held up his hand for silence.

"Do you?"

Harry titled his head. "Yes."

"Why?"

Harry was confused. "Sir?"

"Why are you sad?"

Again, Harry didn't understand.

"Are you sad because she is dead," Jian paused and took a breath before continuing, "or are you sad because you are relieved she is dead?"

Heero and Duo traded looks and Harry stared at Jian without speaking.

"If my daughter had not done what she did, it would be you or your brother who would have been shot. And it would have been one of you who had died."

"Okay," Duo interrupted. "That's enough."

"Heero," Harry stated. "Heero would have died because he would have protected me."

Jian nodded and placed a hand on Harry's head. "It is all right," he said gently, tears gathering in his eyes. "It's all right to be happy that she died and not him."

"No it's not," Harry argued. "You're supposed to be sad when someone dies. It's bad to not care."

Jian shook his head. "You're right, it is bad to not care. But you can be sad and relieved at the same time. Xiao died and that's horrible and something to cry over, but Heero lived, and that's good and something to be happy over. It is okay to feel both."

"I didn't want her to die," Harry whispered and his eyes began to water. "But, but I'd rather have Heero. I'd rather have Heero alive with me, not her!"

Jian nodded and ignored his own tears. "And that's okay," he assured the child. "That is okay to feel."

Harry dropped his flowers and began to cry; the first time he'd done so since having returned to Heero. Duo jumped from the porch and snatched the boy into his arms and passed him over to Heero. Harry clutched at his big brother's shirt and Heero ran a hand through his hair. Duo rested his hand on Harry's back and looked at Jian. The man was staring at the sky, tears running down his face.

"I didn't get to meet your daughter," Duo told him quietly. "But judging by you, she must have been an amazing woman."

Jian nodded to show that he had heard his words. He stood. "Please, show youselves out when you are ready. I wish to be with my wife now."

Duo nodded and faced his family again. Heero was watching him and holding Harry as he cried. Duo smiled and scooted closer, wrapping them both in a hug. "Looks like we'll be all right after all."

Heero's phone suddenly rang, scaring all three of them. Heero would have ignored it but he knew the only people calling him right now would be their friends and they would only call if there was a change in Wufei's status. He reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Heero," Quatre's voice sounded breathless from the other ended. "It's Wufei…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gosh, another cliffhanger with Wufei. I must admit that though I feel bad about it, part of me enjoys teasing all of you. Lol**

**Well Harry's been rescued. And despite the last two chapters, this story isn't going to be dark. I didn't realize how dark the last chapter was until everyone started pointing it out in reviews.**

**I need inspiration, so please review. **


	8. Celebrations

**AN: Okay, "I do not know the finer workings of the Chinese social public." is so my favorite line in this chapter. **

**A couple of people have asked about the Family Reconstruction Act. It's completely fandom. I don't know who started it or where it came from but I do know it's not cannon.**

**Chapter Seven**

Heero, Duo, and Harry didn't bother checking in with the nurse at the front desk and hurried straight to Wufei's private room. They had taken a redeye flight back to London and it was nearly midnight. Heero was walking briskly and Duo was pulling Harry along by the hand. The younger boy was having trouble keeping up and kept tripping at the fast pace. When they finally arrived at the room, the door was open. It hadn't been left opened since Wufei had been admitted. Heero entered and smirked for just a brief moment before the look was gone.

Wufei was lying in bed, just as he had been before they left, but his eyes were open and alert as he spoke to Quatre and Trowa. The three turned their attention to Heero when they heard him enter. Quatre was smiling widely and Trowa had finally allowed his body to relax after a week of being tense with worry. Wufei's lips twitched into a smile before he nodded, serious again.

Heero returned the silent greeting just as Duo appeared over his shoulder. "Wuffers!" he yelled and bounded over.

"Maxwell, if you even think about jumping on this bed the first thing I will do when I am able to walk again is chase you down and strangle you with my bare hands."

"Woah, woah, woah," Duo cried, holding his hands up in defense. "I wasn't thinking about it all." He grinned mischievously. "I won't deny that I was thinking about throwing someone else over there though."

Duo reached behind him and tugged Harry forward. The young boy latched onto Duo's leg and hid his face. He peeked out at Wufei every few seconds but didn't try to go near him. The last time he had seen Wufei he had bee fighting for his life. This teen had gotten shot protecting Harry. If Harry hadn't had been there that day, Wufei might have been able to escape.

Wufei allowed a genuine smile to grace his face. "Thank the Gods," he sighed. "I was worried about you."

Harry blinked at him. "But— you're the one that got hurt!"

"And you're the one who was kidnapped."

Harry bit his lip. "It's okay." He said quietly and everyone turned to stare at him. "Heero and everyone came and got me before anything bad happened." He looked up at Wufei. "Quatre says that you're supposed to learn something from every experience you have. I learned from all of this that Heero and everyone will always come get me." The five teen's nodded and smiled at those words, acknowledging them as true. "And that Chinese people are perverted, and I look cute as a girl."

Wufei gawked at the child while Duo burst out laughing and Quatre leaned against Trowa, trying, and falling, to smoother his own laughter. Trowa was fighting not to smile and Heero was frowning down at Harry, wondering if he should correct him.

Harry stared at everyone in confusion before Wufei spoke. "My culture is not perverted," he said harshly and Harry flinched. Wufei continued in a softer tone. "It was just those people."

"But I thought…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"Later," Quatre interrupted, finally getting himself under control. "We can explain it to him later. Right now, Wufei needs his rest."

"You had best explain it properly, Winner," Wufei growled. "I do not want him thinking that."

"Why are you growling at me?" Quatre dismissed, his voice was just a too little smug for Wufei's taste. "He's Heero's brother. Talk to him."

Wufei turned a glare on the other teen and Heero raised an eyebrow at him. "I do not know the finer workings of the Chinese social public."

Wufei's glare became deadly as Heero's words sent Quatre and Duo into fits of laughter again. Harry looked between the older teens. The conversation had gone straight over his head and he shrugged. Wufei was okay and wasn't angry at him and that was all Harry really cared about. He let go of Duo's leg and jumped on the bed. Wufei frowned down at him as Harry grabbed the blankets and pulled them up to his chin. He began tucking the sides in messily.

"There!" Harry grinned once he was done. He carefully climbed from the bed. "Now don't be like Heero and not do what the doctors tell you to."

Wufei shifted slightly, not liking how he was practically tied down by the blankets. Harry poked him when he did and re-tucked the covers. "Stop that," he ordered. "You need to stay warm to get better."

"Don't worry about that, Harry," Quatre told him with a large smile. "The doctor has told us Wufei will make a full recovery. He's going to be just fine."

Harry frowned at the blonde. "Not if he doesn't stay warm."

Quatre shook his head helplessly. Harry was by far the most adorable child he had ever met. The blonde had always had a love for children but with Harry it was so much stronger.

Quatre shot Heero a teasing grin. "Can I keep him?"

Heero frowned. "…No. He is my brother."

Quatre laughed. "I was teasing, Heero. Good to know you're still possessive." He stood and straightened his clothes. "Well, Wufei does need his rest. Did one of you want to stay tonight or shall we?"

"I will stay," Heero volunteered before Wufei could object to having a babysitter. They locked gazes and it was Wufei who looked away first. "Duo, will you watch Harry for the night?"

"You don't even need to ask," Duo assured. He knelt down and held out his arm and Harry came running to him. "We going back to your place, Q-ball?"

"Yes," Quatre answered. "Rashid has increased security as well since all this started. My staff assures me it's the most annoying thing in the world."

"The more annoying the better it is," Duo sang. "We'll see you in the morning, Wufei."

"Stay in bed!" Harry ordered. "And Heero, make sure he stays warm!"

Wufei rolled his eyes at the child but Harry just frowned and shook his finger, imitating the many mothers he'd seen in his young life who shook their fingers at their children to get them to behave. Quatre giggled again. As they left, Quatre paused and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder.

"He feels horribly guilty," Quatre spoke quietly into his ear. "Don't be hard on him, Heero. There was no way Wufei could have ever known Harry would show up when he did."

Heero grunted as Quatre left, joining the others waiting for him in the hall. Heero gently closed the door before walking to the windows to make sure they were still secure. While he did that, Wufei struggled into a sitting position. The movement left him short of breath.

Eventually Heero sat in one of the chairs by the bed. Silence surrounded them and for the first time that either could remember, it was awkward. Normally Heero and Wufei got along very well as they both enjoyed peace and quiet and could sit for hours meditating or idly working on the computer without disturbing one another. Though Wufei was close to all the ex-pilots he had always felt a deeper relationship with Heero.

Now Wufei had done the unthinkable. He would acknowledge that he had no idea Harry would come to the flat that day but that did not excuse him from his failure at protecting the younger boy. Though Heero hadn't known this child for long, Harry had become precious to him. Wufei had not only allowed Harry to be hurt but he had broken the trust Heero placed in him. It would be a long time before Heero trusted him with something as sacred as his younger brother again.

Finally, Wufei couldn't take the silence any longer. His guilt was eating away at him. He needed to apologize and begin the process of repenting. "I am sorry," he began. "My actions are inexcusable."

"Inexcusable?" Heero repeated.

"I should have not allowed Harry to be kidnapped. My weakness has caused him great trauma and pain."

Heero paused before answering. "Yes," he agreed. "He was hurt."

Wufei could no longer look at his friend. It would be dishonorable to maintain eye contact with someone he had wronged.

"But I believe he will overcome this trauma," Heero continued slowly. "He has been improving ever since he spoke to Xiao-Xing's parents."

"He spoke with her parents?" Wufei asked in surprise.

"Yes. And I am glad he did. They could see what was wrong with him when we could not." Heero frowned. "I… I do not know anything about children. Harry is an unknown that constantly surprises and confuse me."

"That is completely normal. Not being able to understand or predict a child's mind has nothing to do with your lack of knowledge. Even parents who raise their child from birth are often thrown for a loop by their own children. If is perfectly natural and common."

Heero thought for a moment and nodded slowly. "I have been relying a great deal on books and research when making decisions about Harry." Heero shifted uncomfortably. "I have also come to rely on Quatre and you as well. Out of those I trust, you are both the ones who had a mostly-normal upbringing." Heero looked at him. "I understand your guilt but I do not want you to leave."

Wufei stared in shock. "What?"

"I am furious with what has been done to my brother but the ones who did it are imprisoned or dead. I do not blame you."

"I should have protected him."

Heero titled his head slightly. "You did."

"What?"

"You did protect him. You were shot and beaten in the process. You did not succeed in stopping his kidnappers but you tried until they had completely incapacitated you. Being with Duo has helped me to realize something the war taught me but I never understood. Sometimes your best is not good enough. Sometimes you will fail no matter how hard you try. I know you well enough to know that you are strong and determined. The next time Harry is in danger, you will not fail."

Wufei felt an unexplainable amount of relief. Had Heero told him to leave for his failure, he would have done so without question. But not only was his friend not telling him to get out but he was giving him a second chance. When Wufei was healed he would begin training again.

"I will never allow this to happen again," Wufei assured Heero. "I will _not_ fail twice."

Heero nodded. "I know." He leaned back in his chair. "You should rest now."

Wufei returned his nod and made himself comfortable as well. "Thank you, Heero. Your forgiveness has made my burden easier to bear."

"Hn."

They did not speak for the rest of the night but the silence was a comfortable one.

* * *

><p>A month later life had gone back to normal. Wufei was still in physical therapy for his arm and had been assigned desk jobs, much to his distaste. It was nearing the end of July and was coming up on Harry's tenth birthday. After the attack everyone had moved back in with Quatre. Since it was summer vacation Harry had moved with them and there was debate about allowing him to stay permanently.<p>

The five had only spoken about the idea in passing and hadn't brought it up to Harry yet, not wanting to get his hopes up. Quatre was all for it and swore he would use his vast influence to make the process go as smoothly as possible. Heero however, was still reserved. He wanted to live with his brother but he was still very unsure of himself when it came to raising the little boy. Also, if he lived with them, dangers like what had happened a month ago would be constant. Harry would need to learn how to defend himself.

For now, the makeshift family was fine how they were. Harry was seeing a specialized therapist to deal with the nightmares he constantly had of his kidnapping but he was getting better. Children always bounced back rather quickly, according to the doctor. Heero sometimes attended the meetings with him but usually it was Duo or Quatre who went. Heero did not like doctors of any kind and Harry could always pick up on his uneasiness around them, which in turn made him uneasy.

Duo was at the appointment with Harry now and Heero was at Quatre's house, watching the blonde as he stood on a ladder and was handed decorations by Trowa. There was a giant banner strung across the doorway declaring 'Happy Birthday' to Harry in brightly colored bubbled letters. Quatre was currently hanging sparkly red and blue streamers from the ceilings. The table had been covered with a tablecloth that said happy birthday everywhere. Party plates and cups had been laid out, and in the kitchen the staff was making cake and party bags for all the guests.

Heero understood the concept of celebrating one's birthday, but he did not understand this type of party. In past years the five had merely had a large dinner together with the traditional cake and ice cream for dessert. They had never had something as elaborate as decorations, hiring a circus performer, and inviting others over. Duo and Quatre were the only ones who even insisted on having the cake and ice cream.

"Heero, are you going to stand there all day staring or are you going to help us?" Quatre called.

Heero glanced up at him. "I do not understand why you are being so extravagant."

Quatre sighed. "It's his first birthday."

"It is his tenth."

"It's the first one he's been allowed to celebrate and have an actual party for," Quatre amended. "Birthday parties are a very big deal for children, especially when they're as young as Harry. This is an event that's all about him. He gets to call the shots and be in control. Everyone is coming to see him and to celebrate him."

"It sounds egotistical."

Trowa smiled slightly as he passed another streamer to Quatre. "To us it does," he said quietly. "But a child rarely understands such terms as ego or arrogant. Harry grew up believing he was unimportant. This party will help show that he is not."

"Don't worry about it, Heero. When you see Harry's face light up at all this, you'll understand exactly why we went to such lengths."

Heero merely grunted and decided to take Quatre's word for it. He glanced at the table that was filled with goody-bags for the guests. "If this party is for Harry, why are we giving gifts to the guests?"

"To say thank you for coming," Quatre explained patiently. "Just as when you invite someone over you say thank you when they leave. However since these are children we're entertaining, we'll be giving them souvenirs. For children, birthdays are all about presents, no matter who's getting them."

Heero glanced towards the kitchen just as a maid came out and caught a glimpse of the birthday cake being made.

"Does the largeness of the cake symbolize anything?" he asked.

Quatre laughed embarrassedly. "No, not really… but a little spoiling never hurt anyone."

Heero frowned. "You say that a lot."

"And I stand by it." He tilted his nose into the air while Trowa couldn't help but smile. Quatre had a nasty habit of spoiling Harry every chance he got. Harry didn't realize he was being given special treatment. He thought the maid changing his sheets for him was special treatment.

"Hn." Heero frowned. All the books he read said that it was important to not spoil a child but it was also important to reward them to build trust and a stable relationship. You had to find the balance between rewarding and giving gifts just for the fun of it.

Heero glanced up as he heard someone approach him. It was Rashid and he was carrying more party supplies. Heero glanced into the box and saw toy instruments and other small things.

"They are for the gift bags," Rashid explained without prompting. "Lots of noisy things for the kids to take home and annoy their parents with."

Heero decided to help and took some of the bags from Rashid. Quatre noticed them. "Oh, are those for the goody-bags? Please just put them on the table, the maids are making the bags up now."

"Yes, Master Quatre." Rashid bowed and the two did as told.

"My children are looking forward to this party," Rashid spoke to Heero casually. "Not only because they know how enjoyable Master Quatre's events are but I have also told them about Master Harry and they are eager to meet him."

"I was unaware you had children," Heero offered quietly. Even after all these years he was still hesitant to talk to those outside of his circle of friends. He was used to Rashid being around because he was Quatre's head of security but rarely did the two talk about anything that wasn't work related. Rashid had volunteered to help with the party as a favor to Quatre.

Rashid laughed loudly, startling Heero. This man had a loud, bellowing laugh that came from deep in his throat. If Heero had any less self control he would have jumped backwards in surprise.

"Oh yes, Master Heero, I have many children. My wife carries our sixth one now. He's expected to be born in November."

Heero stared at him. "You have six children?"

"Five. The sixth one is not born yet," Rashid corrected with amusement. "Having trouble with your one?"

Heero scowled. He did not like speaking of personal matters but he trusted this man. And he had many children so perhaps he could offer some good advice. Rashid must be doing something right to have such a large family.

"Harry is extremely well behaved," Heero defended.

Rashid nodded. "He is. I wish my boys would act a little more like him sometimes. Harry actually goes to bed when you tell him to and without a fuss!" He shook his head sadly. "Though I suppose it is mostly due to his upbringing that he is so obedient."

"Are not all children obedient?"

Rashid lifted an eyebrow, staring down at the young man. "Your observational skills are very good, Master Heero. Why don't you watch the children at the party and draw some parallels between them and Master Harry. But also keep in mind, every child is different." Rashid bowed slightly. "If you ever need advice, Master Heero, I am always available. Raising a child is no easy task for anyone. Even after having five, I am still learning."

Heero nodded and Rashid left. He would take the man's advice and observe the children at the party. Hopefully he would be able to garner some insight into the proper ways of child rearing.

* * *

><p>Harry nearly passed out in joy when he came home and his friends from school along with his family jumped out and yelled surprise. Duo had told him after his meeting that they were going to have a quiet dinner to celebrate his birthday and Harry had been fine with that. He couldn't imagine anything better than sitting with his brother and friends and trading gifts. Quatre though, apparently could.<p>

The party started out simple enough with some games of pin the tail on the donkey and small snacks. All of the parents of Harry's school friends had been invited to stay and most did, wanting to bask in the rich life for a while as their children had fun. After the party games, everyone was sent to the backyard where a small circus had been set up. Cathy had been planning on visiting Trowa for a long time and so when he had called and asked if she would perform at Heero's little brother's birthday party she had agreed right away. Well, after she got over the shock of Heero having a little brother.

There was no way the entire circus could have made the trip to Earth so only Cathy and the ringmaster were there. Cathy wowed all the little boys and girls with her acrobats and tightrope skills while the ringmaster assisted her when necessary. After the show the kids ate more candy and were released to the jumping-jamboree before the next event. Trowa caught Harry before he could join his friends and gestured the boy over to him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist, his hair even messier than usual from all the playing and his eyes sparkling. He hadn't been this happy since before his kidnapping and Trowa's heart felt light with the knowledge that he could still help make a boy smile, even after all the horrible things he had done.

"What's up, Trowa?" Harry asked happily.

"I want you to meet someone," he explained quietly.

"Who?"

Trowa didn't answer and lead Harry to the circus tent. Cathy was sitting on a stool and carefully removing her makeup now that the show was done. Trowa cleared his throat gently and she turned around with a large smile.

"Trowa!" she exclaimed happily and ran to give him a hug. Harry stared in surprise. He had only seen Trowa hug Quatre before and sometimes Duo when the braided teen jumped on him. "Oh it's been too long!"

"Hello Cathy," Trowa greeted. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"You know I would never pass up a chance to come visit. The ringmaster is getting the last surprise ready right now."

Trowa nodded and directed the girl's attention to Harry. "Cathy, this is Harry. Harry, this is Cathy."

"I'm his adopted sister," Cathy interrupted smoothly. "Even if he never says it." She knelt down with a smile. "So you must be the birthday boy. I've been so excited to meet you."

Harry stared at her. "Me? Why?"

"Are you kidding me?" Cathy laughed. "Anyone who can get these five boys to calm down and stay in one place must be a pretty amazing person." She ruffled his hair. "I hope we can be good friends."

Harry blushed and reached up to flatten his hair. "Thank you, ma'am."

"That won't do! My name's Cathy and I expect you to use it."

Just then the ringmaster walked in. He had taken off his coat, hat, and gloves and his black tie was untied around his neck. He grinned when he saw Trowa. "Now it really has been a while since I saw you. Are you ever going to come back and work for me? You and Cathy made such a perfect pair."

"Sorry," Trowa shrugged. "I'm happy with where I am."

"Yes, yes," the man dismissed. "So I've heard. I just wanted to let you know that the last surprise is ready when you are."

"There's more?" Harry gasped and suddenly felt light headed. He had never had so much fun in his entire life. He couldn't even begin to imagine what they had cooked up to make the day even better than it already was.

"Yes Harry, there's more," Trowa smiled. "Cathy will take you back out. I need to go help."

Harry nodded dazedly and Cathy laughed as she took his hand. Quatre was standing near the parents and speaking to them. They all appeared excited for his words but a couple also looked slightly weary. Harry joined the other children on the jamboree and it was a few minutes later that Quatre showed up with Duo.

"All right, kids!" Quatre yelled and clapped his hands loudly. "Everyone, over here! Listen up!"

Slowly everyone stopped bouncing and gathered at the entrance to the jamboree. When Quatre was sure everyone was paying attention and could see him, he began to speak. "We have one more surprise before we go inside for cake and presents."

The children began talking excitedly and Quatre had to call twice before they stopped.

"Now this is very important," Quatre continued seriously. "We need everyone to follow us and do exactly what we say, okay?"

The kids climbed from the jamboree with Harry in the lead. Duo grabbed his hand and led everyone to the garden. Sitting in a chair with the ringmaster and Cathy surrounding him was Trowa. In his arms he was feeding a baby lion with a large bottle. The children began pointing and whispering with barely controlled excitement. Duo stopped them a decent distance away from the three.

"Now does everyone see this yellow line?" Quatre called and pointed at a yellow line of tape on the grass. "This is the safety line. Absolutely no one for any reason may walk across it without an adult holding their hand. We don't want to scare the cub and everyone rushing forward at once will frighten him."

"Everyone sit down on the grass and we'll take you up one at time to pet him," Duo instructed. "Anyone tries to go up without permission doesn't get to pet him at all."

With that threat all the kids behaved and sat down just like they were told. Duo tugged Harry to his feet.

"Birthday boy gets to go first," he announced.

Duo walked Harry up to Trowa and the cub but passed him off to Cathy when they got close enough. Duo didn't get along well with animals.

"Now just go slow and don't be scared, okay Harry?" she directed.

Harry carefully reached out his hand and the cub looked at him. He smelled the air and Trowa rubbed his belly soothingly. The cub licked Harry's hand and he giggled before stepping closer and petting him. The cub purred for a moment before turning away and biting at the bottle of milk. Trowa obliged and continued to feed him.

After everyone had a chance to pet the lion cub, the kids were sent inside for the birthday cake. The chefs brought it out and all the kid's jaws dropped. It was almost as large as a wedding cake with ten candles spread throughout the layers. Harry had to travel around the table to reach all the candles and blow them out. Once he had, the candles re-lit themselves and everyone laughed. Duo had switched the normal ones out with trick candles. After they figured that out, everyone helped Harry blow them out until the candles didn't light again.

After cake came gifts. Harry had never gotten presents before and was once again overwhelmed by the sheer amount. The kids from school got him everything from the newest DVDs to toys and even a band t-shirt. After opening each present Harry was sure to thank the one who gave it. He would hug the girls and high five the guys in thanks. After presents they put in one of Harry's new movies and the kids all sat in the giant living room with the big screen and watched. The adults gathered in the kitchen and the cooks whipped up something for them that wasn't completely made of sugar and bad for them.

"You have an absolutely gorgeous home, Mr. Winner," one of the mothers complimented as she sipped tea. Her accent was particularly thick so Quatre had a little trouble understanding her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy," Quatre smiled. "I'm so glad you could bring your son. I worried because we had planned this on such short notice."

"Not at all," Mrs. Darcy laughed. "I think I had as much fun as the kids. And I just wanted to say thank you again for letting me pet that beautiful cub. That is an experience I'm sure my son and I will remember."

The other parents echoed her sentiment. After the children had gone inside for cake, some of the parents had expressed their desire to pet the lion as well. Trowa hadn't minded sitting a little while longer so that they could.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it," Quatre admitted. "This is Harry's first birthday with us and we wanted to make it special."

One of the fathers leaned forward, putting his cup on the table. "I was meaning to ask about that," he said. "If it's not too personal, of course. My son had said that Harry… found a new family?"

"You have heard of the Family Restoration Act?" Quatre asked.

The parents nodded. "Yes, to restore all the broken families," Mrs. Darcy answered. "Horrible thing, war."

"Extremely," Quatre agreed somberly. "Well the act was what revealed that Harry and Heero were brothers. Heero is an orphan, you see, and so has never had a blood family. As soon as he found out about Harry, he made an effort to get to know him."

"The Dursley's have always told everyone that Harry's real parents were drunks and killed in a car crash."

Quatre frowned. "Excuse me, I have made it point to never speak ill of others."

The father waved his hand quickly. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to get personal."

"Not at all," Quatre dismissed. "Needless to say, that both Harry and Heero are getting along very well. We're truly grateful that they found each other."

"All of you live here, right?" Mrs. Darcy asked. Quatre nodded. "How has it been? Suddenly taking in a child? I have enough to know that it's no easy task."

"We have been extremely lucky with Harry. He's very well behaved and polite. We're all still adjusting, of course, but it has been very rewarding."

"I'm glad to hear it." Mrs. Darcy leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "This day has been so relaxing. It's nice to get out of the house let someone else entertain my son."

The other parents laughed and agreed. Quatre smiled. "I must not have had Harry around long enough to understand that feeling."

"Don't get us wrong," another mother said. "I wouldn't trade my children for anything in the world. It's just nice to get a day to yourself to relax, that's all."

"Now that I understand completely," Quatre laughed. "It looks like you relaxation has come to an end, though. The movie's over."

"Back to work," Mrs. Darcy joked and the parents laughed.

After the movie everyone was given their goody-bags and said farewell. The parents who hadn't stayed for the party arrived to pick up their extremely excited children. Harry waved goodbye to each and every friend and thanked them again for coming. After all his school friends left, Harry went back to the living room where Rashid's five children were still playing. He joined them in a game of jacks.

The five ex-pilots along with Rashid and his wife Shilin, and Cathy sat in a semicircle. Shilin was rubbing her stomach soothingly and had rested her feet on a footstool with Quatre's permission.

"That was quiet the party, Master Quatre," Shilin complimented as she sipped some tea. "My children truly enjoyed themselves."

"I think everyone did." Quatre sighed happily and leaned into to Trowa. "I know I loved it."

"You are very good with children," Heero suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone. "Harry especially likes you."

Quatre smiled. "Thank you, Heero. That is very kind."

Heero frowned at him. "I was not being kind; I was making an honest observation."

"Does that mean you took my advice, Master Heero?" Rashid asked, leaning forward slightly to see him better.

Heero nodded. "All of the children needed to be told at least twice to do something before they followed through with the orders. The only time they behaved the first time was when an animal, something they desired to play with, was involved. All the children were overly rambunctious and generally considered 'handfuls' to quote their parents."

"And what does that tell you about Harry?" Rashid prompted.

Heero frowned. "Harry is not a handful. He obeys everything I tell him."

"He obeys everyone," Quatre corrected. "Can you find any deeper meaning in that, Heero?"

Heero slowly shook his head. "No."

"It means we have a long way to go before overcoming Harry's past," Quatre told him gently.

"What does that mean?" Harry suddenly asked. He was standing in front of them and clutching a fistful of jacks. Rashid's children were sitting behind him and staring at the adults curiously.

"Nothing Harry," Quatre dismissed quickly. "Was there something you needed?"

"The ball rolled under the clock." Harry pointed at the old grandfather clock behind them. "We can't get it out."

"We should be going anyway," Shilin announced. "Rashid, retrieve their toy. Children, say thank-you and go get your goody-bags."

All five children, three boys and two girls, whined loudly at their mother, begging her to let them stay for a little while longer. Shilin shook her head and pointed firmly towards the door. Disappointed, all the children reluctantly did as they were told. They thanked the adults and said goodbye to Harry.

Harry held out the jacks in his hand to the oldest son, Hawk, who was the same age as him. "Thank you for playing with me."

Instead of taking the toys, Hawk handed Harry the red ball his father had retrieved. "Keep it. We've got lots at home. This way you can practice and the next time we come over we'll have a tournament."

"Thank you," Harry said. "I promise to try hard."

"Happy birthday, Harry."

The children all echoed the words before leaving with their parents. By the time they were gone it was late. Everyone had missed dinner but they weren't hungry after all the cake and snacks from the party. Harry was wiped out and Quatre ordered him to bed even though it was only eight fifteen and his bedtime wasn't until nine.

Duo volunteered for bedtime duty so that Heero could start catching up on the work he had neglected during the party. After making sure Harry brushed his teeth and was changed into his pajamas he picked up the boy and tossed him onto the bed, making Harry laugh.

"Did you have fun today, kiddo?" Duo asked.

"Yeah! It was the most amazing birthday ever! Not even Dudley has had one this cool."

"Good." Duo sat down and ruffled his hair. "Just wait till we top it next year."

Harry grinned before becoming serious. "What we were you guys talking about earlier?"

"Just grown up stuff, don't worry about it."

"But you were talking about me," Harry insisted. "I heard you."

"It wasn't anything bad," Duo assured him. "We're just trying to figure out the best way for you to grow up."

"Don't you like how things are now? Should I do something to make it easier for you?"

"Harry, you're absolutely perfect. Don't change for us. We like you the way you are."

Duo reached over and ruffled his hair once more before tucking him in tightly. Harry whispered a goodnight and closed his eyes. As soon as the door was shut, Harry snapped his eyes open. He waited until he couldn't hear Duo's footsteps and climbed out of bed quietly. He snuck down the staircase and hid behind the door to the kitchen where everyone was sitting, sipping tea.

"…is helping," Duo was saying. "He's not as scared as he used to be."

"The real test will come when we leave him alone," Quatre answered. "I've spoken with his therapist and he's still concerned about how attached to us Harry is."

"Are you not supposed to be attached to your family?" Heero spoke up.

"Not to the point that Harry is," Quatre answered. "He went through something horrible but he needs to overcome it to be able to grow up healthy. If we can't get him to separate from us before school starts again, it will be devastating for him."

"But he is safer with us," Heero argued.

"Heero, we can't be there twenty-four seven. Do you plan on going to school with him? What about when he's older? Are you going to follow him on his dates? Or when he goes to college?"

"…Am I going to be in his life for that long?"

Harry had heard enough. He ran from the doorway and scurried back to his room to think.

**A/N: I love this chapter. I loved writing the Heero and Wufei scene at the beginning and then Heero talking to Rashid and the party scenes. Really, this chapter was just fun to write.**

**As for Rashid, there's not a lot info on him. I completely made up him having a wife and kids. I did learn his last name is Kurama.**


	9. Operation Improve

**A/N: My love for this story is dying. It needs to end soon or it will never get an ending.**

**Chapter Eight: Operation Improve**

A week after Harry's birthday found the little boy sitting quietly in Heero and Duo's room. He was laying on the bed, coloring pictures of Gundams. Heero was at his desk typing away on his computer. Harry glanced at his brother and smiled to himself. After overhearing the conversation between his brother and friends after his birthday party last week, Harry had come up with a plan.

He referred to it as Operation Improve and had made it his personal mission to improve himself. Harry planned on spending one on one time with each of the older teens while they were working. He would sit quietly and color or read and not bother anyone. It was Harry's hope that doing this would show to them that he wasn't any trouble. They could still do their work and live their lives unhindered, even if Harry was around.

Harry decided to start with Heero. He had overheard him say to Duo he was falling behind in work because of needing to take care Harry. So when Heero had disappeared into his room, Harry had followed and sat quietly on the bed to color. Heero was able to get his work done without having to worry about caring for him.

The next day, Harry did the same this with Quatre. Quatre was in his study, typing away rapidly on his computer while simultaneously having a conference call with his sisters about the company. Harry sat quietly on a chair in the study, reading a book. Quatre would glance at him every few minutes but wouldn't say anything, as the boy looked content to just sit and read.

After that, Harry followed Duo into the garage. The braided teen loved to work on anything mechanical. He was often found in the garage, tinkering away on a car or something he had salvaged. Harry sat on the floor near the workbench, playing with the jacks Hawk, Rashid's oldest son, had given him. He constantly watched Duo, making sure he wasn't in the way. Every so often Duo would ask him to bring over a tool and Harry would happily comply.

Pleased with the progress Harry was making on Operation Improve, the little boy set out in search of Trowa. Harry wasn't sure what Trowa did in his free time and wandered the house, trying to find him. He ended up at Quatre's room and could hear voices coming from behind the door. Realizing Trowa and Quatre were probably having some alone time together, Harry switched tacks and searched for Wufei.

He found Wufei in the gardens, meditating. Even after a two months of being released from the hospital, Wufei's arm was still lightly bandaged. Harry had noticed Wufei still had trouble using it and now he often wore long sleeved shirts to hide the scars. Harry felt terribly guilty for Wufei's pain and constantly wished he could do something to help.

Wufei's eyes were closed and Harry approached him as quietly as he could. He sat next to Wufei on the grass and crossed his legs. He placed his hands on his knees and sat up straight, imitating Wufei's posture. The Asian teen was taking slow, deep breaths and Harry closed his eyes to copy him. He tried to remain as still as he could but after a few minutes, he became bored with just breathing and started to squirm around in an effort get more comfortable.

"It helps to think of something calming," Wufei spoke suddenly, startling Harry. The little boy looked up at him embarrassed. "Many people do not meditate because they find it dull. For beginners, it is recommended you think of something calming you enjoy and focus on that."

Harry nodded and faced forward. He thought hard and decided to think about his birthday. That had been the most fun ever. He took a deep breath and focused on remembering all the fun he had had with his family and friends. He remembered bouncing in the jumping-jamboree and barely being able to keep his balance. A giggle escaped his lips and Harry quickly stifled it, not wanting to disturb Wufei. He remembered watching the movie with everyone and giggled again as he thought of one of his favorite scenes.

Wufei relaxed his posture and stared down at Harry, only slightly annoyed. He was nearly done meditating for the day and hearing the little boy giggle pleased him. Harry glanced up at Wufei, frowning sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make noise."

"What were you thinking about?"

"My birthday," Harry admitted.

Wufei smiled. "In the future, think of something more tranquil. The purpose of meditating is to relax and center yourself."

Harry nodded seriously. Wufei stood and brushed the grass from his clothes before helping Harry to his feet. "Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to hang out."

"I am going to do my morning exercises," Wufei told him. "We may spend time together when I finish."

"Can I watch?" Harry asked eagerly.

Wufei shrugged. "I doubt it will be entertaining but you may if you wish."

Harry moved a few steps away and sat back on the grass. Wufei centered himself and took a deep breath before beginning his morning ritual. He moved gracefully from one stretch to the other, allowing the world to fade around him. He was aware of every movement, every sound, but it was in the back of his mind. He focused on his body, controlling every muscle perfectly. His hurt arm throbbed lightly but Wufei ignored it.

Eventually, Wufei finished his exercises. He turned to Harry and found the litte boy sleeping on the grass. He shook his head slightly. He had warned the child it would be boring. Wufei knelt down and gently shook him awake. Harry grumbled in annoyance but sat up, staring sleepily at Wufei.

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Duo and I had some cake."

Wufei scowled. "That is not breakfast. Come, I will teach you to make your own breakfast and what should and should not be consumed in the morning."

"Don't you have work to do?" Harry asked, worried that he woud distract him.

"My workload has been greatly reduced since my injury. I have plenty of free time."

Harry followed Wufei quietly to the kitchen. The staff didn't work on weekdays so the sparkling kitchen was empty of people. Wufei pulled a stool over from the pantry and gestured for Harry to sit. He walked over to the fridge and pulled breakfast ingredients out, placing them on the counter in front of Harry.

"Many breakfast foods are not healthy," Wufei explained. "Especially those meant for children. Most cereals are filled with sugars and are not as good as the commercials would have you believe."

Harry nodded, listening curiously as Wufei pulled out bowls and various utensils.

"Eggs are the best way to go, if you make them right. Scrambled is one of the healthiest, so long as you don't add any butter or salt, and one of the easiest."

Wufei turned the stove on and demonstrated how to make scrambled eggs, explaining the health benefits of eating eggs for breakfast. When he was done, he left the eggs in the pan to stay warm.

"What about bacon?" Harry asked.

"Bacon is not healthy for you," Wufei explained. "However, having it once in awhile is okay. What most don't understand is that to eat healthy, you don't have to give up unhealthy foods, you merely have to ration them. For example, a piece of cake every so often is fine, eating it everyday for breakfast is not."

Harry pouted slightly, not liking the idea of not having cake everyday. He knew Wufei was probably right but that didn't mean Harry liked it.

Wufei saw the boy's pout and smiled slightly. He handed Harry some bread. "Please make some toast."

Harry did so and when he was done, the two sat together to eat there small breakfast. Once they were done, Wufei instructed Harry to clean his dishes and put them away. Once that was done, Wufei faced the little boy.

"What did you want to do today?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing special," he muttered. "What are you doing?"

"I have physical therapy for my arm."

"I thought that was tomorrow?"

"I have many activities I do on my own, to help the healing process proceed more quickly."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Can I watch?"

Wufei frowned. "No, it will be boring for you and you will fall asleep again." At Harry's crestfallen face, Wufei added, "You may, however join me."

Wufei gestured for Harry to follow him down to the basement of the mansion. Quatre had built a large workout area complete with treadmills, running bikes, weight machines, and a space where the five could practice martial arts. Harry had played down here a few times but he preferred to run around outside to get his exercise.

Wufei walked over to the fighting area and opened a secret compartment in the wall. Harry knew the compartment was there but wasn't allowed to touch it. Inside were numerous guns and swords. Wufei picked a smaller sword with a curved end that was light before shutting the case. He then opened another compartment, this one was not hidden, and pulled out a bamboo sword.

"Remove your shoes," Wufei ordered, doing so himself. Harry quickly did as told, tossing his shoes to the side. Wufei held the bamboo sword out to Harry, hilt first. "When you pass someone a weapon, always make sure the handle is facing them."

Harry nodded and took the fake sword curiously. He swung it through the air, noticing how light it was. Wufei attached his real sword to his hip and gestured for them to stand in the center of the room.

"Plant your feet securely, shoulder length apart. The most important aspects in sword play are a strong base and fluid movements."

For the next few hours, Wufei instructed Harry on the basics of using a sword. He taught him how to grip it properly and made him practice the same swing over and over until he had it right. Wufei's own training was forgotten as he allowed himself enjoy teaching Harry. The little boy was an eager student and picked up on the moves quickly. Wufei noticed his biggest problem Harry had was bad balance and decided to ask Trowa to teach him a few circus tricks that would help improve it.

The two stopped practicing when Harry's stomach growled loudly, making the boy blush. Wufei put their weapons away and followed an excited Harry back upstairs. The little boy couldn't stop chatting about his sword lesson, even though Wufei already knew all about it. When they arrived in the dining room upstairs, the rest of the houses occupants were sitting at the table with a tray of sandwiches before them.

"There you are, kiddo!" Duo smiled. "I was just about to come find you."

Harry ran to him, throwing his arms around Duo in a hug. "Wufei was teaching me sword fighting!" he exclaimed happily.

"No wonder you're all sweaty," Duo answered. "Why don't you go shower then come back down for lunch? We can have some cake."

Harry shook his head. "Wufei says that cake everyday is unhealthy for you. You should only eat it in once in awhile."

Duo frowned, not liking that. He glared at Wufei. "Hey now, don't you dare take away my cake-buddy with your healthy hippy ways."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Hippy ways?" he repeated disdainfully.

"I mean it, Wuffers! My cake-buddy and I will eat as much cake as we want to. Don't go filling his head with healthy junk."

Harry laughed and grabbed Duo's hand. "Duo, I can still eat cake, just in moderation." Duo didn't like the answer but didn't argue further. "I'm going to go shower." Harry ran off upstairs.

Heero turned to Wufei. "You're teaching him to fight?"

Wufei shrugged lightly. "It was not my intention. He was bored and asked if he could join me. I had not realized he would enjoy it so much."

Heero nodded. "Will you continue?"

"If Harry wants and you give your blessing. Learning to defend himself would be a good idea."

"Agreed. You may proceed."

"Just don't fill his head with crazy ideas like cake being bad for him!" Duo warned.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "You're like a dog with a bone."

"Shut up! Stupid health-nut."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry happily joined Wufei for his morning exercise. He attempted to meditate but was too excited at the thought of getting to practice sword play again to do it properly. Wufei found his enthusiasm charming and so cut his meditation short for the day.<p>

The two practiced together all morning until it was time for lunch. Wufei sent Harry upstairs to shower. When he came back down, Trowa was sitting at the dining room table, talking quietly with Wufei. Harry joined them, grabbing a sandwich.

"Harry, I've noticed you have trouble with your balance when you're practicing," Wufei said. "So Trowa is going to work with you this afternoon to try and improve it."

Harry grinned widely. "Wicked!"

Harry ate quickly and followed Trowa outside, bouncing with excitement. Trowa led them to the front of the house and pulled a piece of chalk from his pocket. He drew two perfectly straight lines parallel to each other on the pavement.

"Balance is all about centering yourself and focusing," Trowa explained quietly. "You must have control of your body at all times."

"When wouldn't you have control of your body?" Harry asked, confused.

Trowa smiled lightly and gestured to the lines. "Walk between them without touching the chalk."

Harry did so, staring at his feet as he carefully placed one in front of the other.

"Stop," Trowa called. Harry did, looking up confused. "Anyone can walk between the lines while looking, you need to look straight ahead, not down at your feet."

Harry nodded and did as told. He had to force himself not look down and found that while he was staring straight ahead, he stumbled a few times. When he reached the end, he turned and noticed he had smeared the chalk more than once.

"You see?" Trowa pointed at the lines. "When you could not look at your feet, you didn't have enough control to walk perfectly straight."

Harry nodded and stepped up to the lines again.

"Walk through it once, watching your feet," Trowa instructed. "And pay close attention to your movements. Once you finish that, go back to looking ahead."

Harry did so. Trowa helped him when needed, but for the most part he stayed quiet and merely watched. They practiced for a few hours until Harry was confident enough to walk the straight line without looking down once or smearing the chalk. It was almost dinner time so Trowa put an end to their practice.

"Tomorrow, we'll make the space smaller," he said. "If you like, I can teach you the tight rope."

"Like what Cathy does?" Harry exclaimed. "That would be amazing!"

Trowa smiled and held Harry's hand as they walked back inside, Harry chatting away happily.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed quickly and Harry eventually forgot about Operation Improve. He was so happy with the five boys. He and Wufei practiced sword fighting every morning together and Harry picked it up quickly. Trowa taught him how to walk a tightrope and was beginning to teach him how to do flips. Quatre was often busy with his business but he and Harry sat together every night to read various books and discuss them. Harry had never been a fan of reading for fun, but he enjoyed the one on one time with Quatre greatly. Duo had taken to sneaking into Harry's room after bedtime and the two would share a piece of cake and talk. It was there secret, as they both knew the others would be upset if they found out about the after bedtime dessert.<p>

As for Harry and Heero, the two were growing closer each day. Harry told Heero absolutely everything. He would describe his day in great detail and tell him about what he learned or had said that day. Heero always listened and remembered whatever Harry told him, making the younger boy feel important. Every night, it was Heero who would put Harry to bed and said goodnight.

As August drew to a close, Harry became depressed. School started in September and he wasn't sure what would happen then. Quatre's mansion was too far away from his school to attend everyday. That would mean that Harry would have to go back to the Dursleys during the week, something he was loathed to do. He hadn't seen his relatives since before his kidnapping and was in no hurry to go back to them.

Because of these thoughts, Harry was distracted during his sword practice. Wufei noticed right away but didn't comment. He knew Harry well enough by now to know that the little boy would come to one of them with his problems when he was ready. When they were finished, Harry wandered to the gardens, not feeling up to showering or eating. He walked among the flowers aimlessly, wondering what was going to happen in the next month.

Quatre stood in the kitchen, watching Harry sadly. He rubbed his heart absently and sighed, turning as Wufei entered the kitchen. "What's wrong with Harry?" he asked.

Heero, who had been sitting at the table working on his laptop, stopped in his typing and looked up.

"I don't know," Wufei admitted, taking a seat. "He doesn't seem happy today and was distracted while we practiced."

"Maybe he's lonely?" Quatre suggested.

Heero frowned. "He's rarely alone."

"I mean for kids his own age. He never leaves the mansion and only spends time with us. I'll bet he's missing being with other children."

Heero thought it over and nodded. "Rashid has many children. We should invite them here."

Quatre looked surprised by the suggestion. "That's an excellent idea, Heero. What made you think of it?"

"I do not want Harry leaving the mansion. He is safest here. I trust Rashid with his safety and he is the only person I know with children."

"Hmm..." Quatre frowned. "We'll have to talk later about Harry leaving the mansion but for now, I'll go call Rashid's wife, Shilin. I'm sure she would love to bring over the kids for the weekend."

Heero watched him go, frowning. "Why would we need to talk about Harry leaving the house?"

"Well he can't stay here forever," Wufei pointed out. "It may be safe, but he will have to leave eventually. School starts soon."

"I assumed you would home school him."

"Really?" Wufei asked in surprise. "I'm flattered, but I don't think that will work. I will be able to return to work soon and Harry needs to be around kids his own age."

"If he returns to school, he will have to go back to the Dursleys. This place is too far to travel back and forth twice a day."

"I think that's something you and Harry will have to discuss," Wufei said. "There are probably schools in this area he can transfer to. But remember, if you do transfer him, that will make this arrangement permanent. You've put all your missions on hold for the summer so you can be here all the time, will you continue to do that if he moves in for good?"

Heero didn't answer, turning back to his laptop, lost in thought.

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday and Quatre's mansion was full with people. Rashid and Shilin agreed to bring their family over for a play date and all of the ex-pilots had the day off from work. The kitchen and cleaning staff worked on the weekends as well, meaning the number of people present doubled.<p>

Currently, everyone was outside in the gardens. The adults were lounging on the porch while the children ran around the lawn. Harry was watching the five siblings from the sidelines. He wanted to join in but wasn't sure what game they were playing. To him, it merely looked like they running in circles and laughing about it.

Hawk, who was the same age as Harry, noticed him standing there and stopped. He ran over to the other boy and grinned.

"Want to play?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Harry said eagerly. "How do you play?"

Hawk looked confused. "What do mean how do you play? It's tag!"

Harry looked confused as well. "What's tag?"

The other kids stopped running and joined the two in time to hear Harry's question. Shadi, who was nine, laughed. "Did you grow up in a box or something?"

"A cupboard," Harry muttered quickly, now feeling very foolish and embarrassed.

The twin girls, Lilliana and Caliana, who had just turned eight, came to his defense. "Don't be rude, Shadi!"

Hamal, the youngest boy who was only five, blurted out, "Let's play Gundam!"

"Gundam?" Harry asked wearily, not wanting to be teased again.

"It's a game we play at school," Hawk explained. "Everyone picks their favorite Gundam and we pretend to be them."

Harry glanced over his shoulder where the former pilots were sitting on the porch. He spotted Heero and smiled before turning back to the group. "Can I be Heero?"

"Sure!" Hawk agreed. "But go by the mobile suit names so you'll be Wing Zero. I'll be... Deathscythe!"

Shadi whined at his brother's declaration. "Fine, then I'll be Heavy Arms!"

"I'll be Sandrock!" Caliana said.

"I'll be Shenlong!" Lilliana said.

"Only one of you can be a Gundam," Hawk interrupted. "We need someone to be the Princess so we can rescue her!"

"I'll do it," Lillian volunteered. "I've been kidnapped by OZ forces and am being held..." she looked around and spotted a tree. "There!" She ran over to the tree and climbed up.

"Who's going to be the bad guy?" Shadi asked.

"We'll just pretend," Hawk shrugged. "Okay, Wing Zero, what are our orders?"

Harry was surprised that they asked him but he quickly smiled. "Um... we need to rescue the Princess from the evil OZ! So, Heavy Arms and Sandrock, you'll go in first to provide a distraction. Then me and Deathsycthe will sneak by and rescue her."

"Once we've rescued her, we'll blow up the base!" Shadi added happily.

Harry nodded. "Okay, mission commence!"

The children ran off across the lawn, making gun and explosion noises. They used their imaginations to fight off bad guys and Lilliana would yell out that more enemies were approaching so the game would last longer.

As they ran around, Heero stood on the porch, frowning in confusion. Even from far away, he could hear what the kids were saying and was confused. He turned to Rashid.

"Why are they referring to themselves by our Gundam names?"

Rashid laughed. "They're playing Gundam."

The five pilots frowned in confusion.

"It's a popular game among kids," Shilin elaborated. "They pick their favorite Gundam from the war and then fight against the evil OZ. It's quiet endearing."

"I hadn't realized we'd become a child's game," Quatre admitted. "It's very..."

"Disconcerting," Wufei supplied. The five nodded in agreement.

Back out on the lawn, Harry and Hawk had rescued Lilliana and together they had all destroyed the imaginary base. They stood in a circle, celebrating their mission's success.

"Harry, you have to kiss Lilliana," Caliana said.

"Why?"

"Because you always kiss the girl after you save her."

Harry frowned. "No... Heero always kisses Duo when they complete a mission."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Duo would get super mad if he kissed anyone else."

The siblings shrugged and Shadi looked at his brother. "Well then, you two have to kiss to celebrate."

Harry turned to Hawk, who shrugged. They faced each other and Hawk awkwardly leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on on Harry's lips. They pulled away quickly, blushing.

"Alright! Mission officially accomplished!" Shadi yelled and everyone cheered just as Shilin shouted that dinner was ready.

* * *

><p>The next day Rashid brought Hawk with him to work. Harry was surprised to see the other boy sitting at the table after he and Wufei finished their morning routine. Harry smiled happily and sat with him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"My dad lets me come with him sometimes," Hawk explained. "I'm going to take over when he retires so I need to know how things work."

"Take over what?" Harry asked curiously as Wufei handed him a sandwich.

"Security!" Hawk gestured around them. "My dad runs security for whatever Master Quatre needs. Whether it's protecting the house or making sure he's safe when he travels, my dad does it all! And, when I grow up, I'll be the one to do it."

"Wow," Harry said, his eyes slightly wide. "That sounds like a lot of work."

"It is," Hawk nodded. "That's why I'm starting to learn now. Dad says taking care of Master Quatre is full time responsibility."

Wufei stifled a laugh while Harry looked impressed. "Where's your dad now?"

Hawk sighed. "He's with Master Heero. I'm still too young to talk about actual security." Hawk suddenly made a fist and hit the table, a determined glint shining in his eyes. "But mark my words! When I grow up, I'll be the best security agent in the world! No one from Master Quatre's family will ever be hurt on my watch!"

Harry nodded solemnly, believing Hawk completely. The boy seemed so sure and determined that Harry couldn't question him. At the counter, Wufei took a bite of his lunch to hide his smile of amusement at the child. He certainly hoped, for Hawk's sake, that the pilots were retired by the time he took over for his father or this kid wouldn't know what hit him.

"Harry," Wufei called. "Why don't you entertain Hawk for the rest of the day?"

"Okay!" Harry agreed eagerly. "I just have to practice my balance and flips."

"Balance and flips?" Hawk asked.

Harry turned to him with a large smile. "Wufei's teaching me how to sword fight but I have bad balance. So Trowa has been teaching me different circus tricks to get better. It's really fun." Harry was suddenly embarrassed. "I can show you, if you'd like."

Hawk shrugged. "Sure, sounds fun."

* * *

><p>Hawk had been impressed by Harry's ability to run and do flips. He revealed he could do some acrobatics as well. He said he learned them because every security office needed to be skilled in everything. Once they were done practicing, the boys wandered off to the gardens. Harry sighed to himself, his dark thoughts from the last couple of days coming back to him now that he didn't have his lessons to distract his mind.<p>

Hawk noticed his friend's bad mood and frowned. He didn't know Harry very well, but whenever they spent time together he had a lot of fun. Harry was a nice kid, even if he was a little shy, and Hawk liked how he was nice to his brothers and sisters. Hawk sat next to him on the grass.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Harry was startled and quickly smiled at the slightly taller boy. "Nothing, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to get quiet."

"Well you have something on your mind," Hawk pointed out. "Tell me about it. My mom always makes me talk about my problems. It's really annoying but I guess it helps. Usually."

Harry shrugged. "I'm worried about what's going to happen when school starts."

Hawk frowned. "You don't like school?"

"It's not that..." Harry crossed his arms. "If I go back to my school, I have to go back to my relatives house and live there until next summer. But I don't want to! I'd rather stay here with Heero and the others."

"Is your relatives house bad?"

"Terrible!" Harry exclaimed. "And they'll probably be so mad that I came back they'll put me back in the cupboard under the stairs."

Hawk was confused. "Cupboard?"

"It's my room," Harry explained. "I like it better here. Quatre lets me have an actual bedroom to myself. And all he wants is for me to keep it clean!"

"That's bizarre! Our house is big enough for everyone to have their own place, but even if it wasn't, I'd gladly let my brothers and sisters share my room before putting them in a cupboard!"

Harry shrugged, plucking a blade of grass and twirling it between his fingers.

"Maybe you can switch schools?" Hawk suggested. "My school isn't far from here. If you can transfer there, you could stay here all the time."

Harry looked away. He had thought of that too but Heero's words from the night of his birthday still lingered his mind. He wasn't sure if Heero wanted him to stay all the time.

"Maybe you should talk to Heero about it," Hawk suggested. "I know I would prefer it if you stayed."

Surprised, Harry looked up. "You would?"

"Of course! It'll make my job much easier." Harry frowned at him in confusion and Hawk smiled. "My job to protect you!" he said, as if it was obvious. "I told you, my job when I grow up is to guard Master Quatre's family and you're part of that, right?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"So it's my job to protect you. If we go to the same school, it will be so much easier." He shrugged. "And you're fun to play with."

Embarrassed, Harry smiled and turned away, feeling happy at the boy's words. He looked up at Hawk through his bangs. "Okay, I'll talk to Heero."

"That's the spirit!" Hawk slapped him on the back. "I'm sure if you talk to your brother, everything will be just fine. Now come on, let's find something to play."

The two jumped to their feet and happily spent the rest of the day goofing off with each other.

* * *

><p>Rashid brought Hawk with him to Quatre's home everyday for the rest of the week. Harry was ecstatic as he loved playing with the other boy. He hadn't realized how lonely he was until he had a friend his own age to play with. Hawk was just as happy. He enjoyed Harry's company and liked learning about his father's job.<p>

September first came and, with Hawk's prodding, Harry finally gathered his courage to ask Heero about what was going to happen next. It was night and Heero was putting Harry to bed, as was their custom.

"Um, Heero," Harry said, his voice quiet.

His brother glanced at him, picking up a stray sock and tossing it into the laundry bin.

"I was wondering," Harry paused before pressing on. "What's going to happen when school starts? Am I going to have to go back to the Dursleys?"

Heero frowned and lifted Harry into the large bed. The little boy climbed under the blankets. "I am unsure," Heero admitted. "I have been discussing it with Duo and we have yet to reach a decision."

"May I..." Harry's voice faltered but he forced himself to keep talking. The therapist he had seen after his kidnapping had said it was important for Harry to speak his mind. "May I tell you what I want?"

Heero nodded.

"I want to stay with you." Harry reached under his pillow and pulled out a leaflet. "Hawk gave this to me," he explained, handing it to Heero. "It's where he goes to school. It's only a few minutes away from here and I could walk or ride the bus, so you don't have to worry about getting me there or bringing me home."

Heero took the school brochure and glanced at it briefly.

"And, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've also been trying really hard to stay out of your way while you're working. I wanted you to know that you can still work with me around."

Heero had noticed Harry's avoidance of himself and the others during the day. He hadn't been sure what to make of it and had been worried Harry wasn't feeling comfortable with them any longer. He was glad to discover that was not the case.

"Thank you for telling me this," Heero said. "There are other problems with making this arrangement permanent that I must consider other than work and school. However," he offered Harry a rare, small smile, "I would like to move you here for good."

Harry's heart filled with joy at the words and Heero pulled the blankets around him tightly.

"I do not know how we can manage this, but if there is a way, I will find it."

Harry smiled brightly. "I'm not worried. You know everything." Harry suddenly blushed. "Um Heero..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Heero started at the words. It was very rare for someone to say something that made him speechless but Harry had managed it. He reached out a placed a careful hand on Harry's head and nodded.

"I love you too." He stood. "Now sleep. Duo will not be coming in with cake tonight."

Harry's eyes widened. "You know?" he exclaimed.

Deadly serious, Heero responded. "I know everything."

Heero shut the door quietly behind him to find Duo standing in the hall, finishing his sugary piece of cake. His boyfriend was smirking lightly and Heero frowned at him.

"What?"

"I think I'm jealous," Duo said. "It took you a lot longer to tell me you loved me."

Heero rolled his eyes. "It is time to make a decision."

"The others are downstairs in the study." Duo pushed off from the wall and placed a small kiss on Heero's lips. "Don't worry, lover, we'll figure it out."

Heero nodded. Before Duo could walk away, Heero tugged on his precious braid, making his boyfriend scowl. "I love you."

Duo grinned brightly. "I know."

* * *

><p>Quatre was staring at the brochure Heero had handed him contemplatively. He knew the school was a good one, as it was where Rashid sent his children. Quatre himself had donated money to it on more than one occasion. However, it was private school and very selective with its students. Money wasn't an issue but Quatre knew, even with money, it would be hard to get Harry in. Harry's grades, though good, weren't up to standard with the demanding school and he was an orphan. This place put a lot of importance in family name.<p>

"It's a good school," Quatre said at last. "But it will be difficult to get him accepted, especially so early before school starts. Places like this usually have waiting lists and require you to enroll at least a year before you start."

"Geez, picked a hard enough place, didn't he?" Duo muttered.

"The workload is also going to be much heavier than Harry's used to. He'll need extra help."

"I will assist," Wufei volunteered. "Harry is a smart child who's education has been severely stunted because of the environment he grew up in. I believe he will thrive under the correct tutelage."

Quatre nodded and turned to Heero. "This school is also demanding of the parents. If we get Harry accepted, you'll be expected to participate in various activities."

Heero frowned. He had no idea what that would entail.

"We'll figure it out," Duo assured.

"The biggest problem is going to be Harry's name," Quatre went on. "This place prides itself on teaching aristocratic children. They may look down on Harry because he's an orphan."

"If it's a matter of money, we all have plenty of it," Trowa pointed out.

"It's not only that. They like to bring in students with well known families to increase their own status." Quatre hesitated. "Also, I'm not sure how Heero could be listed as Harry's guardian. Neither he nor Duo technically exists."

"You know that was never an issue until recently," Duo muttered. He glanced at Heero. "We could get Une to make us some identities. Become legal again."

Heero frowned, not liking the idea. He preferred to have no record. People without records were harder to find and trace. He felt much more secure not existing.

"What if we gave him a different name?" Wufei suggested. "Perhaps if we enrolled him as Harry Winner?"

They were surprised by the idea and Quatre frowned in thought. "That would be complicated. I would have to adopt him and to do that, the Dursleys would have to give up full legal guardianship and sign it over to me. Then we would have to go through the process of changing Harry's name and we would have to make sure it was okay with him." He glanced at Heero. "It would legally make me Harry's guardian. Are you okay with that?"

Heero nodded. "Yes," he said. "It will give him a social standing and allow him to get into a school he wishes to attend."

"I also like the fact that it means no one could take Harry away from us," Duo pointed out. "Right now, if that horse faced woman and her whale of a husband came knocking, they could take Harry and we couldn't do jack-shit about it. This way, he'd be ours."

"He's already ours," Quatre pointed out. "But I do see the appeal of getting paperwork to prove it."

"We could also take him to the colonies," Trowa added. "Right now, we can't take him off world with out his legal guardians present."

"Being able to travel with him freely would make work easier," Duo agreed. "Une would be happy if we told her we could go back up there for more than a week every couple of months."

"Well then, Heero?"

Everyone turned to Heero who, ultimately, had the final decision. He was frowning in thought, thinking through everything that had been said. After a moment, he nodded.

"Quatre will go through the legal process of adopting Harry," he decided. "We will ask Harry if he wants to keep his name or change it. I will secure the necessary paperwork from the Dursleys to sever any guardianship they have."

The former pilots smiled. "I'm honored that you trust me enough to do this," Quatre said honestly. "Thank you, Heero."

"We have a lot of work to do," Wufei commented. "Adoptions usually take months to complete."

"I'm pretty sure we can find a way to hurry the process along," Duo said with a cryptic smile.

"Before you do," Trowa interrupted, leaning forward to look at everyone seriously. "We must all be absolutely sure. Heero, you will be Harry's guardian for the rest of your life. You are essentially agreeing to become the boy's father. No matter what happens in your life or his, he will always be your responsibility."

Trowa turned to Quatre. "And Quatre, you will be in the same position. Giving Harry your last name will give him a right to your company when he grows older. In the eyes of the law, you will be responsible for him."

Next, Trowa met Wufei's gaze. "If you agree to help him with school, you will have to move all your work to Earth. Right now, you are on medical leave for your arm, but once it is healed, you won't be able to return to space because you took on this responsibility."

Finally, he looked to Duo. "And you will have to grow up." Duo looked affronted but Trowa pressed on. "You will be Harry's parent as well. No matter what happens between you and Heero in the future, Harry will always look to you as family."

He leaned back. "And I will always be his protector. I will allow him into my family and make sure, that no matter where he goes in life, he will always be safe and well cared for."

The five lapsed into silence at Trowa's words. It was a huge responsibility, adopting a child. In their minds, Harry was already theirs, but Trowa was right. If they made things official, it would change their dynamic. Heero frowned as he remembered Harry's kidnapping. The anger and fear he had felt when he realized he might lose the little boy. How relieved he was when they rescued him and worried he had been at Harry's mental state afterwards. For Harry, Heero had broken his vow never to torture or kill again.

"He is my brother," Heero stated.

He thought of all the times Harry had come running up to him, looking so excited to see Heero. How he loved to hold his hand, even if he was shy about it. Heero enjoyed putting the young boy to bed every night. He found Harry's endless chatter about anything and everything to be charming, even if it got annoying sometimes. The boy's bright smiles and laughter were a wonderful thing to hear.

"With or without the paperwork, I will be in his life forever," Heero finished. "I am his guardian now, and I will care for him."

Duo grinned and leaned his head on Heero's shoulder. The other men nodded in agreement, having reached the same conclusion as Heero.

"Well then," Quatre said, clasping his hands together and smiling, tears gathering in the corners of his eye. "We'll get started first thing tomorrow in making this arrangement permanent."

The door to the study suddenly flew open and Harry ran inside, leaping on Heero with the biggest smile on his face he could manage. He hugged his brother as tightly as he could, not caring that tears had escaped his eyes.

"Thank you!" he cried. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Heero placed a hand on his back and smiled.

**A.N: Well the thing everyone's been waiting for has finally happened. They're going to adopt Harry. Yay!**


	10. Lots of Firsts

**A/N: Okay you guys are freaking awesome! Seriously, all of you are awesome-sauce! The reviews I got for the last chapter are some of the best/funniest I've ever gotten and they made me happy. To the person who called Harry and Duo the "midnight cake society" I want you to know I laughed really hard at that.**

**Anyways, because of the awesome reviews, I got my butt into gear and finished the story. That's right, a week ago I was worried I wouldn't finish because I was losing interest and then all of you joined together and Inspired me. (Lol, see what I did there?)**

**As a thank you, I'm posting this chapter early. There are time skips in this chapter so pay attention to the narritve to see how much time has passed. **

**Thank you all and enjoy.**

**Chapter Nine: Lots of Firsts **

Thanks to Duo's computer skills and Quatre's money, the pilots were able to force Harry's adoption through much quicker than was legal. By the end of the first week of September, the Dursleys had given up all rights to Harry and Quatre had officially adopted him into the Winner family. Harry had been torn about his name, as he didn't want to give up the name Potter. It was the only thing he had of his dead parents. But he also really wanted to be be known by Quatre's name too, as they were now all family. Quatre had compromised and said they could hyphenate the names.

It was Saturday and Quatre, Heero, and Harry had a meeting with the Dean of King's Academy. It was once again due to Quatre's money and status that they were able to secure a meeting on such short notice and on a weekend. The Dean was an older man, his once brown hair turned light gray. He had wrinkles but his eyes still shown with youthful light. He wore a light gray business suit and stood with perfect posture as he greeted the small family.

"Mr. Winner," Dean Warren greeted, holding his hand out. Quatre shook it firmly. "I must admit, I was rather surprised and confused when I received your call. I was not aware you had any children, let alone one old enough to go to school." He glanced shrewdly at Quatre. "You're still child yourself."

Quatre shrugged his shoulder's delicately. "I've recently adopted a young boy," he gestured Harry forward. "Dean Warren, I'd like you to meet Harry James Potter-Winner, my new charge."

Harry squared his shoulders and held his hand out. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

The Dean shook his hand, looking Harry up and down critically. Quatre had bought Harry a brand new outfit for the meeting. He was in khaki colored pants and a pretty blue button up shirt. His shoes were brand new and and his hair was combed as best as they could.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Harry."

"And this is Heero Yuy," Quatre turned to Heero. "He is Harry's older brother by blood and a very dear friend of mine."

"Did you adopt him to?" Dean Warren asked, only half teasing. Quatre smiled. "Please, all of you, sit."

They all took chairs in front of the Dean's desk. Harry sat perfectly straight with his hands folded, just as Quatre did. Quatre had told him before they came to the meeting that the Dean would be watching him closely for proper behavior.

"As I sure you know, Mr. Winner, we have a very long waiting list and are not currently accepting new students for this school year."

Quatre nodded and Harry had to force himself not to fidget nervously. "I am aware of that, I was hoping there was someway we could help each other. I would of gone through the proper channels of course, had I known earlier that Harry would become a permanent part of my family."

The Dean nodded absently and opened a folder on his desk. "I received his transcripts you sent over and, forgive my rudeness, I'm not impressed. Up until his last school year, Harry was in remedial lessons. We are a very demanding school."

"Harry was doing poorly in school because his home environment was very volatile. As you can see, he has graduated those classes and is now considered advanced for his age."

"What brought about the sudden change?"

"Heero," Quatre gestured at him, "discovered they were related and rescued him from his other relatives. It's much easier to do homework in a bedroom rather than the cupboard underneath the stairs, where he used to live."

The Dean's eyes widened slightly and he glanced at Harry, who looked uncomfortable with the conversation. The man focused again on Quatre.

"Now that Harry is in a safe home, he's thriving both academically and socially. And we've already lined up a private tutor, should he require it."

Dean Warren nodded. "There is also the matter of the timing and family participation."

"Heero and myself are greatly looking forward to the family functions your school puts on. I have already been to some with Mr. and Mrs. Kurama and their children and found them to be most delightful."

Heero spoke next, leaning forward and handing a folded check to the Dean. "This will cover Harry's entire years tuition and enrollment fees." Heero then handed him a second check. "This is a donation for the school." The Dean looked at the number and barely restrained from letting his jaw drop in shock. He cleared his throat noisily. "You may keep this money, regardless of your decision."

Dean Warren floundered for a second before placing both checks on his desk before him. He crossed his fingers together and stared at the three before him. "May I speak to Harry alone?"

Quatre was surprised at the request but nodded. "Of course, we'll be right outside, Harry."

Heero was slow to leave the room but he perceived no danger from the Dean. He and Quatre shut the door behind them and Harry met the older man's gray gaze.

"Harry, why do you want to come to King's Academy? And please be truthful, nothing you say will be repeated to your guardians."

"I want to come here because it's the best school in the area," Harry answered. The Dean frowned at him and Harry glanced away. "And because I want to stay with my brother."

"Stay with him?"

Harry nodded. "My old school is over an hour away from Quatre's house. If I go back to it, then I have to go back to my relatives." He looked up at the Dean. "All I care about is being with Heero and Quatre and everyone else. If that means I have to work harder than everyone at school, then I'll do it. Even if I have to go to school every single day from now until forever, I will! I'll do whatever it takes to stay with my new family and attending King's Academy is the first step to that. So that's why I want to go here, sir."

The Dean smiled kindly at him. "Thank you for your honesty, Harry. That is a trait we value highly here. If I let in, you will have to work very hard to catch up to the other students."

Harry nodded quickly. "I will, sir, I promise!"

"Good." Dean Warren looked once more at the checks on his desk before making up his mind. He stood and walked around the desk as Harry jumped to his feet. The Dean held out his hand. "Welcome to King's Academy, Mr. Potter-Winner."

Harry's smile stretched from ear to ear as he grasped the Dean's hand. "Thank you, sir! I promise to work hard!"

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

><p>School started a week later. During the summer, students were expected to do extra reading to prepare for their next year classes. Harry had been given the list and spent as much time as he could bare reading the assigned books. Trowa and Wufei read with him, helping him to understand the harder vocabulary and deeper themes of the novels. Hawk came over a couple of times and also helped Harry prepare by pointing out things he knew the teachers would cover.<p>

Finally the first day of school arrived. Harry adjusted his tie in the mirror, finding it uncomfortable. He had never worn a uniform before but it was a requirement for King's Academy students. It was black pants with a button down white blazer and red neck tie. The younger students were allowed to wear clip on ties but the older students were expected to know how to tie their own. Girls were allowed to wear simple jewelry, such as stud earrings or rings. Boys could also wear rings but nothing gaudy was allowed.

In truth, Harry didn't mind wearing the uniform. He had always been forced to wear Dudley's cast offs that were worn out and far too large. Quatre had since bought him his own clothes that fit, but today would be the first time he wore fitting clothes to school that wouldn't get him laughed at.

After making sure everything looked right, Harry ran downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the table except Quatre, who was finishing up breakfast at the stove. He had made eggs and bacon for everyone to celebrate Harry's first day of school.

"Hey kiddo, you're looking pretty sharp," Duo greeted, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Duo!" Harry whined. "Don't! It's already messy enough."

Harry pouted as he tried to flatten his hair. Quatre placed his breakfast in front of him and slapped his hands away, smoothing out the unruly mess of hair the best he could.

"Eat your breakfast and don't worry what you look like," Quatre ordered.

Harry did as he was told, forcing himself to eat. His stomach was tied into knots. He hoped he and Hawk were in the same class.

Once breakfast was over Harry hurried to the front door and slipped on his shoes. The school uniform stated their shoes need to be either solid black or white. Harry had chosen black because they were easier to keep clean.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Harry announced. His nervousness and excitement mixed together to give him energy. He was bouncing on his heels as Heero and Duo put their shoes on. The school was close enough to walk to so they decided against using a car.

"Wait, wait," Quatre called. He waved Harry over and gently shoved him between Duo and Heero. "Stay right there and smile." Quatre pulled out a camera, making Duo groan loudly.

"Seriously?"

"Stop that!" Quatre ordered. "It's his first day of school! I want a picture so smile and say cheese."

Duo rolled his eyes before sticking out his tongue just as Quatre snapped a picture of the three. Quatre then set the camera on an end table and ordered Trowa and Wufei to stand next to the them.

"Quatre! You're going to make us late on the first day," Duo argued.

"Not if everyone smiles nicely on the first shot," Quatre responded cheerfully. He ran over to the group and stood next to Trowa. "Everyone smile, and Duo if you make another face I'll make sure the cooks never bake you another cake ever again."

Harry looked up horrified. "Duo! Don't make a face!" he exclaimed just as the camera went off. Duo burst out laughing.

"It'll take another one," Quatre announced, annoying everyone. "Smile in three two one..."

This time everyone was staring at the camera properly. Quatre grabbed it and nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, you three need to go before you're late!"

"We know!" Duo muttered. "What do you think we're trying to do?"

Harry hugged everyone goodbye before grabbing Heero's hand and dragging his brother outside. Duo slammed the door shut behind them loudly. Quatre shook his head and looked at the pictures he'd gotten, smiling lovingly. He was definitely printing these out and framing them. The first pictures he had of his wonderful family.

"I want one," Quatre sighed, touching the image of Harry.

Trowa looked over his shoulder. "One what?"

"My own little Harry. It would be so rewarding and Harry would love having a little brother or sister, I'm sure."

Trowa blinked, unsure of what to say about his lover suddenly wanting a child. Wufei turned away from the pair and hurried down the hall, not wanting to get dragged into that conversation.

* * *

><p>Harry let go of Heero's hand as he spotted Hawk and his family waiting at the corner. He ran up to his friend, who was dressed in the same uniform as him. They high-fived before Hawk looked Harry up and down.<p>

"Uniform is perfect," he nodded in approval. "But you should learn to tie a real tie. I know they say you can wear a clip on but no one does. I can show you."

"Thanks," Harry said.

The rest of the children crowded around, expressing how excited they were for the first day and how they were glad Harry was coming with them. Rashid shooed all the kids across the street, telling them to hurry or they'd be late. As the group of kids walked ahead, chatting excitedly, Rashid struck up conversation with Duo and Heero.

"Master Quatre told me of your adoption of Master Harry, congratulations."

"Thanks," Duo grinned.

"May I ask how you managed it?"

Duo shrugged. "Took a lot of computer hacking, lying, and money. We had to do everything in Quatre's name and forge some documents stating he was actually eighteen."

"I wondered how Master Quatre adopted a child when he is only seventeen."

"It was a pain, but definitely worth it."

Heero nodded in agreement as they watched Harry laugh with the other children. He glanced back at them and smiled, reassured that Heero and Duo were still there. It wasn't much longer before they came upon the school and stopped outside the gates.

The school was very large, standing four stories tall. It was made of brick, having been built many years ago. A large iron gate enclosed the school yard. A rather small playground was in the back and long swing sets lined the front. Children were arriving with their parents and filled the courtyard, searching for their friends. Everyone wore the same uniform and Harry liked the fact that he blended in perfectly with the other students.

Rashid's children hugged him and shouted goodbye before running off into the gates. Hawk waited for Harry, bouncing on his heels excitedly.

"Okay kiddo," Duo said, kneeling down. "First day of school, you excited?"

Harry nodded, smiling widely. "Don't worry, I'll study real hard and I won't cause any trouble, I promise."

Duo ruffled his hair, ignoring the angry whine it elicited.

"We will be here to pick you up at three when the day ends," Heero told him. "Do not go anywhere else."

"Okay," Harry agreed. He hugged them both tightly before running over to Hawk.

"Help Master Harry get settled," Rashid ordered his son. Hawk nodded quickly.

"I will! See you guys later!"

The boys ran off into the building, waving over their shoulders as they joined the throngs of students. Heero and Duo waited until the bell rang and all the children had filed inside before finally leaving.

"He'll be fine," Duo said reassuringly.

"Are you trying to convince yourself or Master Heero of that?" Rashid asked, his voice teasing.

Duo grunted and discreetly grabbed Heero's hand. His lover stared at the school a moment before turning away. "This school has a state of the art security system. We can check on Harry when we get home."

Duo paused. "Check on him? Did you hack the school cameras?"

Heero nodded once.

"Master Heero, that isn't necessary..."

"That's my lover!" Duo interrupted Rashid's protest happily. "Let's get home and make sure everything's going good."

"He's only been there for five minutes!"

Again, Rashid's protests were ignored as Duo and Heero happily made their way back to Quatre's mansion. Rashid shook his head; and his children thought they had it bad.

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on<em>, Heero! I know the way to school!" Harry whined. "I can walk there on my own."

"You are too young to walk by yourself," Heero stated, not budging.

"Hawk gets to!"

"You are not Hawk and I am not Rashid."

Harry growled and threw his arms into the air frustration. He turned to Duo, who sitting with them at the table eating breakfast. "Duo! Talk some sense into him!"

Duo just shrugged. "You are kinda young."

"I'm eleven!"

"You're ten," Heero corrected.

"And a half!"

Duo laughed loudly, making Harry pout even more. He had been walking to school everyday since it started over a month ago. He knew the route by heart and there had never been any trouble but Duo and Heero still insisted on walking him. If they weren't available, Wufei was always there in the mornings to stand in. It was starting to drive Harry crazy as he felt he was old enough now to not need a babysitter.

"Look, Heero." Harry placed a hand on his brother's arm, making Heero raise an eyebrow at him. "I realize you still think of my as that lost little kid who needed rescuing, but I've grown up. I'm much older now and way more responsible."

"Are you responsible enough to remember your homework?" Wufei asked, entering the dining room. "Because your history project is still sitting downstairs."

"Oh shit!" Harry exclaimed and ran from the room to get his homework.

"Don't swear!" Duo shouted after him. He shook his head. "Damn kid has a potty mouth."

"Can't imagine where he picked that up," Wufei muttered.

Duo scowled at him just as Harry ran back upstairs, carefully carrying a large poster he had made for school. He ran over to Wufei and held it out. "Will you roll it up for me please?"

Wufei carefully did as asked before finding a rubber band and putting it around the paper. He handed it back to Harry who turned back to Heero.

"Anyways, like I was saying, I'm old enough now to walk on my own. And if you're worried, Hawk and the others walk with me everyday so I'm never alone."

"Oh I feel so much better now, knowing that you walk to school with five other kids who are younger than you. If that doesn't scream protection, I don't know what does."

Harry glared at Duo's sarcasm before turning back to Heero. "Please Heero? I know all the street rules and to never talk with strangers. And I have my emergency phone!" Harry felt in his pocket and froze as he realized his phone wasn't there. "Shit!" he yelled and once again ran from the dining room.

"Stop swearing!" Duo shouted. "Damn kid."

Heero and Wufei traded looks and shook their heads just as Harry ran back in.

"Here, I have my cell phone." The little boy held it out to Heero. "And I know how to defend myself. Wufei says my hand to hand skills are improving."

"That doesn't mean you can overpower an adult trying to kidnap you," Wufei said.

"No one's going to kidnap me!" Harry insisted. "That time was just a fluke. It won't happen again."

"Fine. You may walk by yourself."

Everyone stared at Heero in shock. Heero calmly took a bite of his breakfast.

"Really?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, really?" Duo echoed.

"He knows all the rules and the way. So long as you have your phone on you at all times and are not late, I will allow it."

Harry grinned widely. "Thanks Heero!" he exclaimed, wrapping Heero into a tight hug. "I won't let you down, promise!" He ran around the room, hugging everyone goodbye before dashing out of the kitchen for the last time. When he was gone, Duo and Wufei turned to Heero.

Heero ignored them and pulled out his phone. He dialed Trowa's number and waited until the brunette picked up. "He's leaving now."

"I will follow him."

"Please do not let Harry see you. He will be upset."

"I'll be discreet," Trowa promised and hung up.

Heero glanced at the other two who were shaking their heads.

"You're having Trowa follow him?"

Heero shrugged lightly. "This way he will have the independence he wants and we will be sure he is safe."

"I'm not arguing," Duo laughed. "Who would have thought you'd have this child-raising thing down after only a year?"

Heero grunted in response.

* * *

><p>Harry ran happily up to Hawk and his siblings, calling hello. He and Hawk high-fived in greeting as the group started walking.<p>

"You look exhausted," Harry commented, glancing at his friend. He had bags under his brown eyes and his hair was messier than normal.

"The baby has colic and has been up every night crying," Hawk explained, yawning. "Mom and dad's room is right next to mine so it wakes me up."

"I told you you could come sleep in my room," Shadi offered.

"I tried on the first night. You kicked me so hard in your sleep I got a bruise."

Shadi shrugged unapologetically.

"Well the weekend is coming up," Harry said. "I'll bet Heero won't mind if you spend the night."

"Where is Master Heero?" Hawk asked.

Harry grinned. "I finally convinced them to let me walk to school on my own."

"Really?" Hawk exclaimed. "They let you?"

"Of course not," Harry said. "Heero's way too overprotective. Trowa's totally following us."

"Where?" Shadi asked, looking around.

"I don't know where but I know he is. Quatre's got meetings all day and Duo and Wufei didn't follow me from the mansion so that only leaves Trowa."

"You're not mad?"

Harry shook his head. "It's a start. I'm hoping after a few weeks of seeing I can go to school on my own, they'll stop following me altogether. It's a long term plan."

"And I thought we had it bad," Shadi muttered. The other kids nodded in agreement.

"Well they don't have to worry," Hawk declared. "I walk with you everyday and I'll protect you."

"I mentioned that; Duo wasn't impressed."

Hawk scowled. "That's because he hasn't seen me in action. I'm in advanced martial art classes so I know how to fight off bad guys."

Harry shrugged while the other kids laughed at their older brother. The school finally came into view and the group ran into the gates just as the warning bell rang.

* * *

><p>Harry raised his bamboo sword to block Wufei's strike. Wufei switched his attack and Harry barely managed to dodge the swing. He was caught off-balance and Wufei swiped at Harry's feet. Harry saw the attack coming and hopped quickly to dodge it but was thrown even further off balance. Wufei swung his sword down and rapped Harry on the head, making Harry fall on his butt.<p>

"Match," Wufei announced calmly.

Harry sighed and stood, bowing respectfully. Wufei noticed his discouraged face.

"You are improving," he complimented.

"Yeah now instead of being beat in three hits it takes four," Harry grumbled.

"I am a master swordsman, you can not expect to beat me."

"I don't want to beat you, I just don't want to embarrass myself anymore." Harry crossed his arms, fighting a pout.

"Harry," Wufei placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are doing very well. It is hard for you to see how much you have improved but I can and I am impressed."

"Really?"

"Yes, you are very skilled for someone your age."

Harry smiled at the compliment and went to put his sword away. Duo's voice rang from upstairs.

"Harry, Hawk's here!"

"Coming!" Harry turned to Wufei. "Thank you for teaching me."

Wufei merely nodded as Harry ran off upstairs. Duo was waiting for him and snatched the boy around the waist, spinning him once before dropping him. Harry laughed and burst into the dining room where his friend was waiting.

"Hey Hawk." They high-fived, as they always did when they saw each other. "How's the baby?"

"Wonderful! Her colic finally went away and she actually sleeps now!" Hawk exclaimed. "It's been two weeks, I thought it would never end! The twins were starting to hint to mom that we should return her for a new one."

"I don't think that's how babies work."

"That's what my mom said." Hawk changed topics. "Hey, what are you doing for Halloween next weekend? Trick-or-treating is on Friday this year."

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I haven't thought about it."

"It's your first Halloween with your brother, right?"

"Yeah, we met last year but they were in space for the holidays. What are you doing?"

"My mom's making us costumes and we're going trick-or-treating. You can come with us, if you want."

"I've never been before," Harry admitted. "I got to pass out candy once, when my Aunt Petunia got sick one year and my Uncle had to take Dudley out."

Hawk frowned and Harry mentally kicked himself. He tried really hard not to mention his time with his relatives because it always upset whoever he was talking to.

"So I'm really excited for this year," Harry pressed on quickly.

"Well if you want to come trick-or-treating with us, you're more than welcome. It'll be lots of fun."

Harry smiled. "I'll ask Heero."

The two spent the rest of their visit talking about their plans and trying to figure out a fun costume for Harry wear for his first Halloween.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting with Wufei, working on an English paper. They had just finished reading an except from a book called The Lost Boys and were now expected to write a three page paper on the theme. After that he had math homework, which Heero would help him with if needed, and then more reading. Even though Harry had been warned that there would be a lot more work at King's Academy, he was still overwhelmed by it. He spent hours every night doing homework.<p>

By the time his essay was done it was dark out. Harry glanced up and realized with surprise that all of his brothers were in the living room. Wufei was sitting next to him on the couch, reading a book while he waited for Harry to finish his essay. Duo and Heero were sitting on the other couch across from him, working on Heero's laptop. Heero was typing away and Duo would occasionally point at the screen and whisper something. Quatre had moved from his study and spread out his work on the table. Trowa was sitting on the arm rest next to him, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulders.

"I'm done!" Harry announced. He handed his laptop to Wufei so he could read his paper over. While Wufei did that, Harry dug around his bag for his math book. "Hey Heero, what are we doing for Halloween?"

Heero paused in his work. "Halloween?"

"Yeah, Hawk invited me to go trick-or-treating with his family."

Heero frowned. "Trick-or-treating?" he repeated.

"It's when kids dress up and walk around to houses getting candy," Quatre explained. He noticed Harry's confused look. "We didn't celebrate Halloween in the colonies," he explained. "It's more of an Earth tradition."

"Oh. Well Hawk says their mom is making them costumes and then their dad usually takes them out while she stays home to pass out candy."

"Do you want to go with them?"

Harry shrugged. "It sounds like a lot of fun but I'd rather spend it with you guys."

Quatre smiled, feeling loved. "Well we don't have any plans." He looked over at Heero and Duo. "Why don't you guys go trick-or-treating with them? I'm sure Rashid would love the extra help watching so many kids."

"You want to dress up in a costume and walk around to strange houses asking for candy?" Duo demanded and then grinned. "I'm in."

"That does not sound safe," Heero interrupted.

"Safe?" Harry repeated, laughing. "It's Halloween. It's the night the restless souls of the dead walk the Earth again. There's nothing _safe_ about Halloween."

Quatre snickered at Harry's words while Heero raised an eyebrow. "There is no such things as ghosts."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, but you get lots of candy, so it's one of the best holidays there is."

Wufei handed Harry back his laptop, pointing out a couple of mistakes in the essay. Harry fixed them quickly before saving his work and focusing on his math.

"Well I'm not one to pass up free candy," Duo grinned. "So if you want to go trick-or-treating, I'm in." He nudged Heero. "How about you, Hee-chan?"

Heero grunted. "I will accompany you but I have no intention of dressing up."

Harry smiled widely. "That's okay, adults don't have to if they don't want." He turned to Wufei. "Can I take a break and call Hawk to let him know?"

Wufei nodded. "A short one."

Harry dashed into the other room, grinning at the thought of getting to spend his first Halloween with his family. Finding out about Heero had been the best thing to ever happen to him.

* * *

><p>Harry spun around in front of his mirror, eyeing his costume critically. He and Hawk had both decided to dress as superheroes, complete with capes and fake swords. Rather than buying a costume, one of the maids had sewn it for Harry over the past week. He struck a heroic pose in the mirror and then burst into embarrassed giggles even though no one was around to see him acting silly.<p>

"Harry!" Quatre's voice echoed from downstairs. "The Kuramas are here!"

Harry grabbed his small pumpkin shaped bucket for candy and ran down the stairs. Rashid was standing with all of his children in the entry way. Shadi was dressed as a werewolf while the twins were in identical angel costumes complete with fluffy white dresses, wings, and a halo. Hamal was wearing a ninja costume and making gestures with his hands to "unlock his chi." Harry joined the group and high-fived Hawk happily.

"You look great, Harry," Lilliana complimented.

"Thanks, you both look really pretty."

The girls giggled at the compliment.

"Where's your bag for candy?" Hawk asked. Harry held up his pumpkin bucket and Hawk shook his head quickly. "No, Harry, you need a bag. That thing is way too small. It'll get filled by the third house. Do you have spare pillowcases?"

Harry looked up at Quatre who nodded and left to grab some unused pillowcases from storage. Heero and Duo joined them as Quatre left. Heero had chosen not to dress up but Duo was wearing cat ears and a cat tail. The kids laughed when they saw him.

"Master Duo, you can't be a cat!" Hawk laughed.

"And why not?" Duo demanded, smiling. "I'm pretty sneaky like one."

"Because that's a girl costume," Shadi told him as if it were obvious. "You're not a girl."

"We should let Master Quatre be the cat," Hawk suggested. "Cuz when you shorten his name, it sounds like cat."

"And because he looks the most like a girl," Harry added.

"Harry!" Quatre said disapprovingly as the kids laughed. "What have I told you about calling me a girl?"

"Sorry Quatre."

Quatre handed over a blue pillowcase and Hawk nodded in approval. "That'll be big enough for the first trip. We have the route planned out so that this will be two trips." Hawk gestured everyone around him and pulled out a crudely drawn map of their neighborhood. "Alright, here's the plan. I hope everyone is ready because we have a lot of ground to cover."

"How much candy do you plan on getting?" Duo asked. He went ignored as the kids studied their route.

Rashid smiled and turned to the other adults. "Are you accompanying us, Master Quatre?"

"No, Heero and Duo will be but Trowa and I decided we want to pass out candy. He's getting it ready in the kitchen now."

"And Master Wufei?"

"I believe he's going to visit a friend tonight," Quatre mused. "He owns a dojo nearby and Wufei wanted to go look at it."

"Dad!" Shadi's loud voice interrupted. "Let's go! We're losing precious trick-or-treating time!"

Rashid sighed and smiled. "Duty calls."

Rashid followed the excited children outside. Before Heero and Duo could leave, Quatre grabbed them and held out a camera. "I want pictures!" he ordered. "If I don't get at least five good ones, I'm going to make all of you dress up again tomorrow and take them then."

Duo made a face but obediently hung the camera around his neck. "Fine, we'll get pictures."

"Heero, Duo!" Harry shouted from outside. "We're gonna get left behind!"

The two bid farewell to Quatre and walked outside. Harry was standing at the bottom of the stairs, bouncing on his heels and looking after his friends worriedly. They were already at the end of the long driveway.

"Hurry and catch up!" Duo ordered, smiling as Harry took off like a bullet. Duo and Heero quickened their pace slightly but didn't bother running. They caught up to Rashid easily, who was standing at the end of the driveway, watching as all the kids ran up to the door, shouting, "Trick-or-treat!" loudly.

"This is the Anderson's house," Rashid told the two. "They never had kids of their own so they enjoy Halloween and giving out candy."

After receiving the candy, the kids didn't bother walking back to the adults. They ran across the lawns to the next house. Rashid lead the way after them.

"And these are the Smiths. They're kids are all grown. My son informs me that the candy they give out isn't the best but still worth the stop."

"Did they really sit and plan a route?" Duo asked.

Rashid laughed, nodding at some other parents as they walked by. "Oh yes, and they take it very seriously. Hawk has been working on it all week instead of his homework."

"They are getting too far ahead," Heero said, frowning as the kids were now two houses away.

Rashid cleared his throat and bellowed, "Hawk! Wait for us to catch up!"

The kids stopped in their mad candy rush and waited impatiently for the adults. As soon as they were within arms reach, the group ran off again. They made it halfway up to the next house before someone suddenly jumped out from behind a tree, screaming loudly. The kids screamed in fright, jumping backwards. Heero ran forward but before he could interfere, the kids were laughing again.

"That is Marcus Fletch," Rashid told Heero. "He is an upperclassmen at their school. It is tradition for children to scare each other on Halloween."

Heero made a fist and took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. Duo placed a hand on his shoulder, also looking unhappy. The two exchanged looks before watching Harry as he ran ahead with his friends.

Tonight was going to be very trying for their nerves.

* * *

><p>After trick-or-treating was done, everyone went back to Quatre's mansion. Shilin walked over with the new baby and joined everyone in the large living room to relax. The kids had all their candy spilled onto the floor and were sorting it.<p>

"Awe man!" Shadi whined. "The wrapper is ripped."

"Throw it away," Shilin ordered.

"Put it's a tootsie roll! They're my favorite!"

Shilin pointed at the trashcan Quatre had brought out and Shadi threw his candy away with a pout.

"What's this?" Harry asked, holding up a piece of candy in a yellow wrapper.

"That's a bit of honey," Hawk answered. "I got a few too."

Harry opened it and plopped the candy in his mouth. He made a face as he tried to chew but the candy was too sticky and got stuck in his teeth. He spit it out and tossed it in the trash. "Yuck, anyone want to trade for the rest of them?"

The kids shook their heads no so Harry tossed the rest of the honey candy into the center of their circle, where they were putting all the candy no one wanted. Hawk said they would take it to school on Monday and try to trade with the other kids in class.

Shilin stood and turned to her husband. "Here," she passed the baby to him. "I must use the facilities. Excuse me."

Rashid cradled his new daughter and Quatre leaned over, cooing at the infant. She was still too young to smile but her big eyes watched him as he waved. Rashid smiled.

"Would you care to hold her, Master Quatre?"

"Oh I would love too," Quatre answered, holding out his arms. Rashid missed the slightly panicked eyes Trowa shot him but Duo didn't. The braided teen laughed.

Finally all the sorting was complete. The kids pushed all their favorite candy behind them and then began inspecting the candy that was up for trade. They swapped treats while munching on their favorites until Shilin finally called for a stop. Quatre was still gleefully holding her daughter but passed the baby back when Shilin stood.

"It is time to go home and go to bed," the mother announced. She was instantly met with six whining children.

"Just a little longer mom, please?" Hawk begged.

"No, look, little Hamal is practically asleep already!" she gestured at the smallest boy who was fighting to keep his eyes open. He tried to argue with his mother but it came out as unintelligible mumbles.

"Can we spend the night then?" Shadi asked. Instantly, all the kids nodded in agreement, looking at their parents pleadingly. Harry turned to Heero and Quatre, his face hopeful.

Shilin scowled while Rashid shrugged. "It is up to Master Quatre, as this is his home."

"Pleeeeeease Master Quatre?" Shadi asked.

Quatre glanced at the others who just shrugged. "Very well, if you wish."

Everyone cheered and ran around, hugging the adults and saying thank you. Rashid bent down and picked up Hamal, who was already asleep. "I'll come back with clothes and pajamas," Rashid promised.

"Don't let them eat anymore candy tonight," Shilin warned.

"We'll be fine," Quatre assured. "This will be our first slumber party." He looked as excited as the children.

The front door opened and closed and Wufei hurried into the living room. His sword was at his side and his hair was slightly messed from his quick ride home. The kids called hello happily and told him about the impromptu sleepover.

"That is fine," Wufei answered them absently. "But you will put all your candy away. It is too late to eat anymore."

The kids grumbled and Harry muttered something about Wufei hating sweets. Wufei ignored them and leaned over to Heero and Duo. "We must talk, now."

The two exchanged looks but followed Wufei from the living room, leaving the kids in the hands of Quatre and Trowa. They entered the dining room and Wufei made sure everyone was too busy to eavesdrop.

"What's going on, Wuffers?" Duo asked. "You looked like you saw a ghost."

"I found something out about Harry that I feel you should you know."

The two sat up straighter, waiting for Wufei to continue.

"The man who's dojo I visited tonight is not exactly normal..."

* * *

><p>Wufei allowed himself to relax as he rode his bike through the streets. This was the first time he had been able to ride his motorcycle since his arm had been torn apart by the gun shot. He decided to take the long way to his friend's dojo so that he could enjoy the freedom of his bike a while longer. He began to see kids with their parents walking the streets in costumes and decided to end his ride and go to his friend's place.<p>

When he arrived, Wufei was surprised to see the small building lit up and many strangely dressed people coming and going. He realized it was Halloween and a time for costumes, but the people walking into the dojo had strange tastes. They were all wearing robes of various colors and styles and looked as comfortable in them as one would in everyday clothes. Wufei briefly wondered what group these people were in to all wear the same themed outfits.

Wufei parked his motorcycle in the back and grabbed his sword from its holder on the side. He had been hoping to have a friendly sparring match with his old friend but he doubted that would happen now with all these people here. Still, Wufei had come for a reason and confidently entered the front door.

What he saw surprised him. There were floating candles everywhere and strange creatures scurrying around, offering drinks and finger foods to the guests. The decorative skeletons and suits of armor were walking around or dancing for the guests entertainment. People had long sticks that they were waving around, making different colored lights come from them. Everyone was having fun, laughing and talking.

Wufei knew his friend was very strange but this was overdoing it, even for him. A ghost flew by Wufei, gliding through people without a thought. Wufei had to admit he was thoroughly impressed. He had never seen such advanced holographic technology. He knew if he brought Harry here, the little boy would probably think the ghost was real.

Wufei maneuvered through the crowds until he spotted the owner of the dojo and his longtime friend, Terry Lance. Wufei had met Lance before the war started by coming to his dojo to improve his swordsmanship. He was older than he looked, standing at the same height as Wufei with dark brown hair that was cut short. He was muscled and walked with an air of confidence. Currently, he was sitting on a beanbag chair, surrounded by a group of people all clamoring for his attention. Lance was laughing and seemed to be finishing up a funny story as the people all roared with laughter as Wufei approached.

Wufei joined the group just as Lance spotted him. The man sputtered in his drink, his eyes widening. "Wu...Wufei!" he stuttered. "What are you doing here? I didn't... I mean it's been too long."

Wufei bowed slightly. "Master Lance, I apologize for stopping by unannounced. I didn't realize you were celebrating."

"Well of course we're celebrating!" one of the party goers exclaimed. "It's the nine year anniversary of the fall of you-know-who!"

"That's enough of that," Lance interrupted loudly. "If you'll will excuse me, I think I need some fresh air." He gestured Wufei ahead of him and quickly led the way outside, shutting the door behind him. "My apologies, Wufei, I hadn't known you were coming tonight."

"It is I who should apologize. I should have realized your... people would celebrate this holiday enthusiastically."

Lance smirked and glanced at Wufei. "My people? Does that mean you actually believe?"

"I believe that you believe," Wufei answered honestly. Lance laughed.

"What can I do for you, my friend? I'm afraid I've had a little too much drink tonight to be sparing."

Wufei nodded. "I have come tonight with a personal request. A few months ago I began teaching a young student how to wield a sword. He is doing very well and progressing quickly however he has developed an issue with his confidence."

"Because he only has you to train against," Lance guessed. "So even though he is improving, to him it feels like he is as terrible as he was on day one."

Wufei nodded.

"I've heard his story many times," Lance said. "Mostly from fathers who try to teach their sons. Being beaten so easily day in and day out can ruin a person's confidence after awhile. How old is he?"

"Ten."

Lance thought. "I have a group of 8 to 10 year olds that meet every Monday and Wednesday. Bring him to one of the classes and we'll see how he likes it."

"Thank you," Wufei bowed his head.

The door suddenly slid open and very drunk man stumbled out. "Lance!" he shouted. "Here here! Have a butterbeer!" he burped and laughed at the accidental rhyme. "It's almost time, everyone's getting ready!"

Lance took the drink from the man, smiling as he stumbled away yelling for everyone to get a drink. He turned to Wufei. "Would you care to stay and toast with us? Even muggles such as yourself should celebrate this wonderful day!"

"Halloween?"

"It's not just Halloween!" Lance laughed. "It's the day you-know-who was defeated! By an infant no less! No one knows how or why, but the little scamp did it. Was left with nothing but a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead, they say."

Wufei frowned. Surely that must be a coincidence. Before he could ask, the party goers began to file into the garden area, chatting happily and all holding drinks. Lance stumbled slightly as he climbed to his feet and stood on the porch. He pulled out his watch as a drink was forced into Wufei's hand.

"All right everyone, let's count down! Ten... nine... eight..." Wufei stood as the people around him began counting. He noticed everyone was now solemn and many had their heads bowed. A few had even started to cry and Wufei wondered what exactly they were celebrating.

"Three... two... one..." As one, everyone lifted their mugs high into the air and Lance's voice rang out in the night. "To Lily and James Potter, for their sacrifice!"

Wufei stared at the man in shock as everyone called out, "Here here!"

"And to Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and they all drank their beer. Wufei quickly put his mug down and forced his way through the people surrounding Lance. He grabbed his friend's arm. "Wufei!" Lance laughed drunkenly. "Come, celebrate with us, my friend."

"Who is Harry Potter and why are celebrating him?"

"Why, he's the boy-who-lived!" Lance laughed. "Saved our entire world when he was nothing more than a babe."

Before Wufei could ask another question there was small explosion from inside. Lance hurried away, shouting at everyone for breaking his things. The other party goers began to dance, not having a care in the world. Realizing he wasn't going to get anymore answers tonight, Wufei hurried from the dojo, needing to see Heero and Duo immediately.

* * *

><p>Duo and Heero stared at Wufei as he finished telling his story. Wufei folded his hands over his lap as he waited for the questions.<p>

"So you want us to believe that Harry, our little kid, is a... wizard?"

"No," Wufei corrected. "Magic isn't real. Everything I have ever seen Lance do can be explained by advanced technology. However, _they_ believe they're wizards and that's what's important at the moment. This secret group of people thinks Harry is some sort of savior."

"Are they dangerous?" Duo asked.

"From what I saw, they want to worship him, not hurt him."

"Are you certain it is _our_ Harry?" Heero asked. "Harry Potter is a common name."

"He said the boy was left with a lightening bolt scar on his forehead and named his parents as Lily and James."

"That's our kid, all right," Duo muttered. "So these cultist think he defeated some unknown powerful enemy when he was a baby and worship him now because of it?"

"That's the gist of it, from what I can gather."

Heero and Duo exchanged looks. They were deeply disturbed by the news. Cultists were not known for being sane or levelheaded. If they ever found Harry, there was no telling how they would react.

"What do we do about this?" Duo asked.

"We research," Heero decided. "Wufei, how much information can you get out of your friend?"

Wufei thought about it. "Not a lot, probably. He finds it amusing that I don't believe in magic, even though, as he claims, I've seen plenty of it. Despite that, he shares very little about his world. I can try and ask more questions."

Heero nodded. "Get whatever information out of him you can. Duo, start researching cults that believe they are wizards." He frowned. "I will go see the Dursleys."

"The Dursleys?" Duo repeated. "You think those oversized whales know anything?"

"Lily Potter was Petunia Dursley's sister. She would be the one to ask if her sister was involved in a cult."

"Alright," Duo agreed. "Let's not mention this to Harry, though. We don't want to scare him."

The other two agreed and left the dining room, rejoining the Halloween fun.

**A/N: I didn't want to drag out Harry's adoption. I really didn't have it in me to write a lot of family drama. I wanted to focus on introducing the wizarding world and cute scenes between Harry and the pilots. I mean, when I started writing this story the point of it was cute scenes. **

**And did you all catch Quatre being like, "I want a kid." Oh yeah, he said it. And Quatre always gets what he wants. ;)**

**I'll update again next Monday-ish. Bye!**


	11. Once Again

**A/N: There's a couple of time skips in this chapter so don't get confused. The last chapter ended on Halloween and this chapter starts months later in January.**

**I like the scene between Heero and Petunia in this chapter, I hope you do too.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: Once Again**

It was January and Harry was hiding in his room. He had blocked the door, just in case Duo decided to barge in, like he sometimes did. It was Saturday and Harry was eagerly waiting for Hawk to arrive with Rashid. There was a knock on the door and Harry sat up, covering his secret with a blanket.

"Who is it?"

"It's me!" Hawk's voice called from the other side. Harry ran to the door and shoved aside the dirty laundry hamper he had used to barricade it. He opened the door just enough for Hawk to slip in before shutting it quickly and putting the hamper back.

"Thanks for coming," Harry said.

"What's so important that it couldn't wait until you came over tomorrow for Shadi's birthday?"

Harry gestured Hawk over to the far side of his bed. There was a pile of blankets shoved together and Hawk could see something moving underneath it.

"Promise not to tell my brothers," Harry said and pulled the blankets away, revealing a pretty green snake. It was small, about the length of Harry's forearm. It was slithering in a circle and hissed when the blanket was pulled away.

"Wicked," Hawk exclaimed. "Where'd you get it?"

"I found it at school in the gym," Harry explained. "She was nearly frozen to death so I put her in my bag and brought her home."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

Harry sat back and glanced at his bedroom door to make sure it was still closed. "I need to tell you a secret, and you can't tell my brothers, no matter what."

"What is it?"

"I can talk to snakes."

Hawk frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Listen." Harry turned to the snake and focused on her. He asked her to sit up straight and sway for a moment. All Hawk heard were hissing sounds and he watched in amazement as the snake sat up. Harry turned back to his friend. "Did you hear?"

"You were hissing!" Hawk exclaimed. "Did you tell it to sit up like that?"

Harry nodded. "She said she doesn't have a family. Her home was destroyed by people trampling through it all the time."

"She told you this?"

"Kinda of. She doesn't talk like a person, you know? She kinda just describes things and I piece it together. Like when she was describing people walking through her home, she called them flat feet objects that squashed her nest."

"How can you talk to snakes?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I've done it before without realizing it. When I lived with my relatives, I used to hear them talking when I was working in the garden. I thought I was just imaging it though because I was lonely."

"Why don't you want to tell your brothers? This is pretty cool if you ask me."

Harry looked away sadly. "My old family hated me because I was a freak. I could do weird stuff no one could explain."

"And you think Master Heero will feel that way if he found out," Hawk guessed.

Harry nodded. "The weird stuff hasn't happened for a long time. I think it works best when I'm scared. I've been safe ever since moving here so it kinda stopped."

Hawk stared at him for a long moment before finally answering. "Can I tell you a secret too?"

Harry nodded.

"I can do strange things too." He pointed at the blanket on the floor. "Watch." Hawk frowned hard in concentration and flicked his wrist. The blanket lifted in the air and hovered for a moment before he put it back down. Harry looked at him in awe.

"I figured it out one day when some older kids were picking on the twins. I was so mad and just sort of... waved my hand at them angrily. A bunch of loose rocks flew from the ground and hit them. I've been practicing real hard with it ever since and I can pretty much control it now."

"Do your parents know?"

"No, I never told them. Shadi and the girls do though. They've seen me practicing before but they promised not to say anything."

"But how do you do it?"

"I don't know, I just do. How do you talk to snakes?"

"I don't know either, I just do."

The snake hissed at Harry, sounding agitated. Harry turned to Hawk. "She says she's hungry."

"Do you have any mice?"

Harry shook his head. "There might be some in the basement we can catch, but it's too cold down there for her."

"Well let's go look."

Harry turned to the snake and hissed. She hissed back and Harry frowned, not sure he understood. He asked again and the snake hissed more.

"What's wrong?"

"I think she wants to come with us," Harry said. "She said she wants to eat the food moving. She doesn't want us to stop it for her."

"What does that mean?"

"I think she wants to catch the mice while it's alive and eat it. She doesn't want us to kill it and bring it to her."

Hawk shrugged. "Okay, but how do we get her downstairs without being seen?"

The snake solved the problem for them by suddenly slithering up Harry's leg. Harry jumped and danced around slightly as the snake wrapped around his leg tightly.

"Guess that solves that problem," Hawk muttered.

The two made their way downstairs, Harry walking awkwardly because of the snake. Hawk lead the way, peeking around corners to make sure none of Harry's brothers were around. The two ran to the basement without being seen. Once they were there, Harry gently pried the snake from his leg. He set her down and hissed, to which she responded curtly before slithering away.

"She said we should wait here," Harry told Hawk. "If there are any mice, she'll bring them to us."

They sat on the steps, shivering slightly. The downstairs wasn't heated or carpeted so it was cold. Harry made sure to keep an eye on the snake, just in case she got too cold and needed help.

"So you can talk to snakes and I can make things float," Hawk said. Harry nodded. "I wonder what it means."

"It means we're freaks," Harry said bitterly. "If Heero ever finds out about this—"

"He won't lock you in the cupboard," Hawk interrupted firmly. "Master Heero and the others aren't like that."

"No, they'll just send me away," Harry muttered, drawing his legs to chest. "They'll give me back to the Dursleys and find a new kid. Quatre's been talking about adopting a baby for months now."

"They're not going to send you back," Hawk assured him. "They wouldn't have adopted you if they were planning on sending you back."

"They didn't know I was a freak when they adopted me."

Hawk frowned as Harry buried his face into his knees. He wasn't sure what to say to cheer his friend up. He knew Harry had a lot of issues because of the people who he used to live with had mistreated him. When he had asked him mom about it, all she had said was to treat Harry like any other kid and that would be enough. But Harry wasn't like any other kid, not to Hawk anyway. He was a member of the family Hawk had sworn to protect and that made him special.

"Well, I know you're a freak," Hawk said. Harry looked up at him in surprise. "And I'm one too and I still like you. I've told you before, my job is to protect you. So even if you get sent back to your relatives, I'll still be there for you. I'll protect you and make sure they don't lock you away again, I promise."

Harry was touched by his friend's words. "Thank you, Hawk."

Hawk smiled. "But that's not going to happen, I'm sure. There's no way Master Heero or the others would ever send you back. They're not like that."

Harry smiled. A hissing interrupted them and the boys looked down to see the snake had returned with a mouse. She hissed in pleasure before swallowing it whole.

"Gross," Hawk muttered. Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Heero stood outside the Dursley's house on Private Drive. He had never actually been to the residence before. It was Duo who had come and told the family they needed to report for more testing via the FRA and Quatre who had picked Harry up the first time. After that, Harry had always manage to get himself to their old flat or Heero and Duo picked him up right from school.<p>

The house was a good size for a family of four. It was two stories tall and had a small yard in the front and a slightly larger yard in the back. All the houses on this street matched each other perfectly. Quatre had described them as cookie-cutter neighborhoods. The only way to tell the places apart was by the various decorations the residents put up and the state of the gardens.

Heero had been attempting to contact Petunia for a few months by phone but the woman refused to take his calls. When he had finally gotten her to answer once by threatening some made up legal action, she had hung up the moment he wanted to know about her sister. Heero had finally gotten tired of playing nice and decided to drive out here unexpectedly. Harry was at school all day and then planned on going to Hawk's house to work on a school project. Duo had promised to make sure he got there safely leaving Heero free to do what he needed.

Heero walked up the front steps and knocked firmly on the door. He heard shouting from inside and, after a long moment, the door opened. A very fat Dudley stood in the doorway, scowling angrily. He was larger than Heero remembered and still just as unpleasant.

"What do you want?" the boy asked rudely. He squinted at him. "You look familiar."

"Where is your mother?" Heero demanded.

The large boy shrugged and stood aside. "Mum! It's for you!" Dudley waddled back to the living room where the television was still on. Heero shut the door behind him as Petunia came down the stairs. She was obviously planning on going out as she was wearing a nice dress and putting in earrings. Petunia froze halfway down the stairs when she spotted Heero.

"You," she said coldly. "What do you want now?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "For you to answer my questions."

Petunia finished putting in her earring and swept past Heero to the kitchen. He followed her, fighting back his annoyance.

"I don't know what you want from me," Petunia continued as if she hadn't heard him. "I signed the adoption papers, that boy is your problem now, not mine."

"Tell me of his mother."

"She was terrible disappointment to the family and went and got herself killed in a car accident," Petunia said dismissively.

"Was she part of a cult?"

Petunia stopped putting away the dishes in the sink and turned to Heero with a frown. "A cult? Why would you think that?"

"Is it true?"

"No, not to my knowledge. Though I didn't speak to my sister the years before her death."

Heero nodded. "The cult I'm referring to believes themselves to be wizards."

The dish Petunia had been holding slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor. Petunia gasped and glared harshly at Heero, as if he had been the one to drop the plate.

"Mummy?" Dudley called from the living room.

"Everything's fine, dear. I just dropped a plate." She glared at Heero once more. "Do not say that word in my house!"

Heero frowned. "Wizard?"

"Shh!" Petunia hissed. She looked towards the living room, making sure Dudley was still preoccupied with his shows. "We are perfectly normal and I will _not_ have you speaking about such filth in this house."

Heero was confused by the woman's irrational behavior. He watched her pick up the larger pieces of the broken plate before hunting for a broom.

"Was Lily Potter a wizard?" Heero asked.

If Petunia had been holding another plate, she would have dropped it. She stopped and stared at Heero in horror for a moment before turning away and grabbing the broom quickly.

"Of course _you_ would know about them," she said briskly. "You said you and the boy shared a father and _he_ was one of them."

"A wizard."

Petunia dropped the glass she had just swept up and placed a hand over her heart. "_Be quiet!_"

"I do not understand your reaction," Heero told her honestly. "There is no such thing as magic or wizards. I believe Lily Potter was a part of a cult and want more information on it."

"A cult?" Petunia laughed shrilly. "Oh if only it were that simple. They're real." She glanced around wearily before lowering her voice. "Magic is real. My sister was a witch and that freak of a husband of hers was a wizard. So is the boy. No matter how much we tried to squash it out of him, he kept proving over and over and that he was as much a freak as his parents."

"Harry is not a freak," Heero stated coldly. He frowned as he realized something. "Is that why you made him live in cupboard? Why you mistreated him? You thought he had magic?"

"He _does_ have it," Petunia insisted. "I've _seen_ it. No matter how hard we tried to make him normal, he took after his parents." She puffed up. "But that doesn't matter anymore. You came along and took him so now he's your responsibility. Don't think I'll be bullied into taking him back."

Heero took a menacing step forward, glad when the woman shrank away from him in fear. "I will _never_ give Harry back to you. He is my family now and will remain in my care for rest of his life."

"That is perfectly fine with me," Petunia said snappishly. She began picking up broken plate again. "If that is all, please get out of my home and do not bother my family again."

Heero did as she asked without a word. He didn't want to be anywhere near the terrible woman anymore. He couldn't understand how someone who was so devote to her own child could reject another child for some perceived difference. Harry was a wonderful kid who wanted nothing more than to make others happy.

Heero shook his head as he climbed into his car. This had been a waste of time and had served no other purpose than to piss him off.

* * *

><p>Heero lifted Harry into bed and smiled slightly as he watched the boy scramble under the covers. He knew Harry was old enough to climb into bed himself but Heero enjoyed picking him and tossing him. Harry seemed delighted by the small gesture as well.<p>

"How was school?" Heero asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It was okay," Harry shrugged. "We're studying mid-evil times in history and that's pretty cool. All the kids in class were impressed that I know how to use a sword, just like a knight."

Heero nodded. They had decided against sending Harry to Lance's dojo so Wufei continued to train him every morning before school.

"I would like to ask you something," Heero began. Harry looked up curiously. "Did your aunt ever speak about your parents?"

Harry frowned, surprised by the question. "Not really. She told me they died in a car accident and that my mom was a freak. She said she was the black sheep of the family who ran off with some drunk." Harry thought about it. "Well, she never actually said my dad was a drunk, my uncle did. But I don't believe him. He was always saying nasty things that weren't true."

"Harry, have you ever..." Heero paused, not sure how to ask his question. "Has anything unusual ever happened to you?"

Harry smiled. "Well, this one time I found out I had an older brother who used to be a terrorist and I went to live with him and his lover and all his terrorist friends."

Heero rolled his eyes. Harry had been spending too much time with Duo.

"I mean unusual things that can't be explained. Something that doesn't make sense."

Harry realized what Heero was asking and carefully schooled his face to be confused. He had been mentally practicing for the time when Heero would ask him these sorts of questions. Strange things happened around Harry a lot. He found himself on the roof of the school building by accident or he'd unlocked doors just by focusing hard enough. He could talk to snakes and, ever since Hawk had shown him his floating trick, Harry had discovered he could do that too, if he tried hard enough.

"No, not that I can think of," Harry answered Heero's question.

All the strange things that happened around him or that he could do were the reason his relatives were so horrible to him. Why they sometimes looked at him with fear. There was no way Harry was going to tell Heero about his freakishness. He loved his brother so much and the thought that Heero would become like his relatives if he found out the truth about Harry was simply too much for the little boy to bear.

Heero nodded and gently pushed Harry down on the bed. "Very well. Have a good night."

Harry smiled. "Goodnight Heero. I love you."

"I love you too."

Heero quietly shut the door behind him and sighed. Petunia had been wrong. There was no such thing as magic and Harry wasn't a wizard.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of March and with it came rain. It had rained every day for a week straight and didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. Harry was currently waiting outside in the downpour with his large blue umbrella for Hawk and his siblings. School had just let out and they always walked home together.<p>

Harry didn't have to wait long before Hawk appeared from the main doors. He opened his red umbrella and held it up before grabbing Hamal's hand and dragging the small boy after him. A minute later the twins ran outside, sharing a yellow umbrella. They all joined Harry at the gate.

"Where's Shadi?" Harry asked. They weren't allowed to walk home until everyone was with them. It was one of the conditions for being allowed to walk home without supervision.

"There," Lilliana said, pointing to the doors. Shadi was standing inside, looking upset.

"I'll bet his forgot his umbrella again," Caliana sighed.

Hawk rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'll get him," Harry offered. He ran up the school steps and gestured for Shadi to come outside. The younger boy did, looking gratefully at Harry.

"Thanks," he muttered. "I thought I would have to walk home without an umbrella again."

"No problem." Harry lifted his umbrella higher so they were both protected. They hurried back down to the gate and the group began the short walk home.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Hawk asked.

"Well Trowa got back from the colonies earlier today, so we're having a family dinner tonight. He usually takes me to the zoo when he comes back but I don't know if we'll go with all this rain."

They walked past a van parked on the street and people climbed out, dressed in heavy clothing. None of the kids noticed as it was raining hard and many people were wearing extra clothes.

"You can come to our place," Shadi offered eagerly. "Thissa misses you... I think."

Thissa was the female snake Harry had rescued from school during the winter time. He had given her to Shadi as his tenth birthday present. Shadi had been so excited that his parents hadn't been able to say no. Afterwards, Quatre had sat Harry down and explained that he should have asked Rashid and Shilin's permission before giving their child a pet.

"I'll come over and talk to her," Harry promised. "I miss her too."

The kids all knew that Harry could speak with snakes. Shadi had witnessed Harry explaining to the snake that she was going to live with him from now. Whenever the snake appeared unhappy or sick, Shadi would ask Harry over to talk with her and find out what was wrong.

They reached the corner where the siblings turned left and Harry continued straight. They stopped to say goodbye but before they could, men suddenly surrounded them. The van that the kids had walked past a minute ago screeched to a halt in front of them.

"Run!" Hawk shouted, dropping his umbrella and shoving at his sisters.

The men didn't say anything as they ran forward and grabbed at the kids. One of them grabbed Hamal and Harry kicked him hard in the shin. He brought his elbow around to punch him in the nose but the man caught him easily. He picked Harry up, who started screaming and kicking as hard he could. Another of the kidnappers grabbed his legs to stop him from fighting and the two jumped into the car van with him. A moment later the rest of the men jumped in, one was holding Shadi, while two more were struggling to keep Hawk still. One of them finally got fed up and punched the boy in the head, dazing him.

"Hawk!"

A kidnapper shoved the kids to the back of the van and one pulled out a gun, pointing it at the boys.

"Do not move," he ordered, his voice thick with a French accent.

Shadi grabbed his brother and held him close. Harry could feel panic rising in his chest. Memories of his kidnapping were overwhelming him and Harry had to fight not to cry.

"Who are you?" Shadi demanded, his voice shaking slightly.

"Shut up," one the kidnappers ordered.

Hawk shook his head and sat up, glaring around them. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and pushed his brother and Harry as far behind him as he could.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded. "You have no idea who you've kidnapped. My father..."

"Is Rashid Kurama, head of security of the Winner Estate," the kidnapper with the French accent finished. He pointed at Shadi. "And you're the second son, and you..." The man still had a mask on but they could all tell he was smiling. "Are Harry Potter-Winner. The little orphan boy who went from rags to riches."

"If you know who our family is, then you know you're going to regret this," Hawk hissed. "They're going to _kill_ you."

"Hah, that's what you think."

Harry discreetly stuck his hand in his pocket and flipped open his emergency cellphone. He didn't have to dial numbers as it only called one. It alerted Heero and the others that he was in terrible danger. It also had a tracking device that activated as soon as it was opened.

Unfortunately the kidnapper caught the movement and lunged forward. Hawk and Shadi screamed, trying to punch him as he grabbed Harry's hair. Harry yelled in pain and reached up to scratch the man's face. He shoved an elbow into Harry's throat and grabbed the phone from Harry's pocket. He shoved the kids away from him before crushing the phone under his heel.

"Change direction," he ordered the person driving. The van veered harshly, making the boys fall into the side.

"Anyone else have a little tracker phone?"

The other kidnappers grabbed Hawk and Shadi and searched their pockets. Shadi and Hawk carried their emergency phones in their backpacks, which had been dropped when they were grabbed from the corner.

"Well now that that's taken care of..." The french-man pulled out his phone and waited for someone to answer. He began speaking rapidly in French before nodding and hanging up. "Alright, we're keeping the older ones," he announced. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Come here," he ordered, beckoning at Shadi.

Hawk pushed Shadi behind him again. "Stay away from my brother."

"Relax, we're going to let him go. He's going to take a note back to your families, telling them exactly how much we want for each of you."

"My father doesn't negotiate with kidnappers!"

"I think he'll make an exception this time."

The man shoved Hawk aside and one of the other kidnappers grabbed him and held him still. Harry tried to grab Shadi but was pushed aside easily. The French man pulled the little boy by the collar to the door and shoved the note in his pocket. He then pulled out a phone and forced it into Shadi's hand.

"When they're ready to pay, have them give me a call."

"You'll regret this!" Shadi shouted and spat in the man's face.

"Little brat," he growled.

The van slowed and the kidnapper opened the door, throwing Shadi out onto the street.

Harry and Hawk screamed and tried to reach out for him but the van was moving again before the door had chance to close. The lead kidnapper started to crawl to the front of the van.

"Tie them up. And blindfold and gag them," he ordered.

The other masked man obeyed and eventually tied the fighting kids up. Harry's eyes were wide with fear as his hands and feet were bound. He didn't want to go through this again.

"We'll be alright," Hawk said, glaring. "My dad will come and your brothers will too."

Harry swallowed hard as Hawk was gagged and he was blindfolded. He hoped Hawk was right and that they would be rescued very soon.

* * *

><p>Lilliana ran as fast as she could through the rain. She was limping slightly but refused to let the pain in her ankle slow her down. Her dress was ruined; covered in mud and torn up but she didn't care. All that mattered right now was getting home and finding her father. A little ways behind her, Caliana was helping Hamal, who was crying loudly. They were all soaking wet from the rain.<p>

Her large home came into view quickly. It wasn't a mansion like Master Quatre's but it was still very big. It was three stories tall with an underground basement. Their yard was ample and surrounded by a white fence. The fence was electrified, to prevent people from sneaking onto their property. Lilliana also suspected it was to keep the many Kurama children from sneaking out when they got older.

Lilliana ran inside her home, screaming for her mother. Shilin had been sitting in the living room knitting and rocking the baby. She was so startled by the shouts that she jostled the baby, who woke up and began to cry. Annoyed, Shilin stood to scold her daughter but stopped when she took in her disheveled state.

"Lilliana! What in the world happened to your clothes?"

"Mother!" the little girl flung herself into her mother, crying loudly. Confused, Shilin carefully put the baby down and knelt in front of her distraught daughter. "It was terrible mommy!"

"What happened?"

Caliana and Hamal entered the house, both crying and both as torn up as their sister. Shilin's eyes widened.

"Men just came out of nowhere!" Lilliana cried. "We tried to fight them but we couldn't!"

Shilin's heart skipped a beat and she grabbed her daughter tightly. "Where are your brothers?"

The kids began to cry harder. "They took them!" Lilliana wailed. "They took Hawk and Shadi and Harry!"

"RASHID!" Shilin bellowed, ignoring how her shout made the baby cry more. She scooped her daughter into her arm and held the other one out for the other two children, who ran to her. "Rashid!"

The man entered the living room, looking confused and worried by the noise. He spotted his upset and dirty children.

"What has happened?"

"The boys have been kidnapped," Shilin said, her voice shaking. "They were attacked on their way home from school."

Rashid felt his heart stop. He had not felt this much fear since the war. Without word, Rashid ran to his study. He could hear his wife and children following him. Rashid sat at his desk and turned to his computer on, tapping his fingers impatiently as the screen loaded. When it finally did, he opened a program that tracked all of his children though their cellphones. He spotted the dots and stood, grabbing his coat.

"Call Master Quatre," Rashid ordered his wife. "Children."

Instantly his daughters and youngest son ran to him, crying. Rashid knelt down and hugged each one. "You are safe now, stay here with your mother. I will return shortly."

Lilliana sniffed. "They took Harry too."

"We will find them," he promised. "Right now, I need you to stay here and do not leave your mother's side. I'm turning on security for the whole house."

The kids nodded and Rashid hurried past them. His heart was racing a mile a minute as he stopped at the front door to turn his security system on. Once he was sure it was activated, Rashid ran from the house, barely noticing the rain. His long legs made the trip to the corner short. When he arrived, he spotted everyone's school bags and their umbrellas, flying down the street in the wind. Rashid knelt down and picked up Hawk's bag. The locator device his son was always ordered to carry was blinking in the front pocket and Rashid cursed.

The sound of footsteps drew his attention and Rashid turned to see Quatre and Duo plowing towards him. They skidded to a stop and looked around, horrified.

"Does Master Harry have a tracker?" Rashid asked quickly.

"It's dead," Duo reported.

"Are your children okay?" Quatre asked.

"They are scared but fine." Rashid stood, clutching his son's bag. Suddenly, his phone rang and Rashid grabbed it. Before he had a chance to say anything, Shadi's scared voice yelled from the receiver.

"Daddy!"

"Shadi!" Rashid exclaimed. "Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I don't know, these guys grabbed us and shoved us into a van and then threw me out but kept Hawk and Harry."

"Shadi," Rashid interrupted his son's terrified chatter. "Take a deep breath son. Look around you, what do you see?"

Rashid noticed absently that Duo had taken off back towards his mansion. Quatre had moved closer to him to be able to hear Shadi's answer.

"I'm on a public phone. The building has an address, 3333 but I don't know the street name."

"Okay," Rashid spoke soothingly. "Look around, do you see a street sign or anything else?"

"Hang on." Rashid heard the sound of his son putting the phone down and he sucked in a breath. He didn't want his son to go wandering around. He wanted him to stay in the phone talking to him until they could find him. A moment later, Shadi picked the phone up again. "The road's called Hemlock."

There was beeping noise and an electronic operator announced they only had a minute left on the phone call. Shadi didn't have any money to put in the slot so they couldn't talk longer.

"Listen son," Rashid said quickly. "We're coming to get you right now."

As soon as he said this, Duo appeared on the street, driving one his fastest sports car. He stopped next to the two, tires screeching. Quatre and Rashid wasted no time climbing in and Quatre told him where to go.

"I want you to stay hidden," Rashid ordered. "We'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Shadi sniffed.

"You're going to be safe," Rashid assured his son. "We'll be there very soon. I love you."

"I love you too..."

The phone cut off as the call was forced to end. Rashid cursed and hung up but kept the device firmly in his hand.

"Heero and Wufei are going to meet us down there," Duo said, his voice tightly controlled as he sped through the streets. "Shilin was afraid to be alone so Trowa is going over there to talk with the kids and try and get the whole story."

"Thank you," Rashid said.

"He is never walking to school alone again," Quatre said fiercely.

"None of them are," Rashid agreed.

They arrived downtown in record time. This part of the city was rundown and mostly abandoned. Only a few stores were open and most were nothing more than a front for illegal activity. Duo pulled the car to a stop in front of the public building that had working phones inside. Rashid jumped from the car, running towards the building.

"Shadi!" he shouted. "Shadi!"

"Daddy?"

Shadi poked his head out from a bush where he had hidden. The moment he saw his father he ran to him, plowing into his legs. Rashid knelt down and lifted him, holding him tightly and taking a deep breath to try and control his emotions. Shadi broke into tears and hugged his father.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't want to leave without Hawk and Harry, but they pushed me out of the van. I didn't mean to leave them behind."

"Shh," Rashid soothed. "It's okay, son. You're safe and that's what's most important. We'll get your brother and Harry back, I promise."

Another car suddenly screeched up to them and Wufei and Heero climbed out. They ran over to the group.

"Report," Heero ordered crisply.

"We found Shadi," Duo said. "No word on the other two."

"Here," Shadi said. He wiggled slightly in his father's hold to hand Heero the note the kidnappers had give him. "They said to give this to you and this." As Heero took the note, Shadi grabbed the cellphone as well.

"It's a ransom note," Heero announced. "One million each for the safe return of each child."

Rashid hugged his son close, kissing the top of his head.

"We have twenty-four hours to comply."

"Does it have a drop point?" Wufei asked.

"No."

"The guy said the phone would call him," Shadi whispered. "He wanted to make sure I gave it to you."

There was a sudden loud boom of thunder and Shadi flinched. It began raining and Rashid turned to put his son in the car. Heero flipped the phone open and everyone gathered close to him to be able to hear.

"Well that was very fast," a man with a french accent spoke.

"Who are you?" Heero demanded.

"You may call me Superieur," the man said with a laugh. They all scowled at the French word for superior. He was mocking them.

"Return our children or I will kill you," Heero stated coldly.

The man laughed. "Direct and to the point. Just what you'd expect from a former terrorist. Oh yes, I know exactly who you are, former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy. And if you want your precious brother back, you better get your rich friend to give you some money. You have twenty-four hours to comply. I will call you in exactly twenty-three hours and tell you where to meet us."

The phone hung up with an abrupt click. Heero attempted to call the kidnapper once more but there was no answer. He scowled and handed the phone to Duo, who studied it carefully.

"I can try and trace it," he said. "Might take awhile."

There was a flash of lightening and it started to rain harder.

"I can get the money," Quatre told them, barely speaking loudly enough to be heard over the rain.

"I do not know..." Rashid's voice trailed off. His family was very well off, but he did not have anywhere near the amount of money Quatre possessed.

"We all have secret accounts we can tap into," Duo muttered. "It won't be an issue."

Rashid bowed his head. His phone rang and Rashid looked at it. "My wife."

"Let's get back to the mansion," Quatre decided. "Rashid, bring your family to my home. We have better security and equipment. We'll set up base there."

Rashid nodded and climbed into Duo's car with Shadi. Quatre turned to Heero. He was staring at the phone in Duo's hand, a completely blank look on his face. Duo was resting his forehead on Heero's shoulder, thinking hard. Wufei stepped up to them.

"Let's get back to the house," he said gently. "We'll talk to Rashid's kids and then begin our search."

Heero nodded and the four climbed into the cars, driving back home with heavy hearts.

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. We did the kidnapping thing once already but this time we're going to do it right. This time there will be accidental/on purpose magic, like you all wanted last time but I dropped the ball with.**

**Also, I would like everyone to note how Harry took a backseat to the events and Hawk was the one yelling and defending them. This was on purpose. I'm setting up a fun scene in later chapters.**

**Well everyone we're almost finished. There's only twelve chapters in the whole story so a lot of stuff is going to happen between now and then. I'm excited, are you?**


	12. The Escape

**Chapter Eleven: The Escape**

Heero stood over Duo's shoulder, watching as his boyfriend carefully pried the phone apart. In the room around them, Heero and Quatre had set up numerous computers and connected them to Preventer controlled satellites. Trowa, Rashid, and Wufei were each sitting at a different laptop, scouring the live stream of people for any sign of Harry or Hawk. They knew it was a long shot, but they were hoping that if the kidnappers moved the boys, they would spot it. The kids had given a good description of the van and they were on the look out for it too.

Quatre was sitting with Shilin, trying to keep the woman calm. She was barely holding it together and refused to let her other children out of her sight. Quatre had wrapped Liliana's ankle in a bandage. The small girl had sprained it while running away from the kidnappers. Her sister and brother waited on her every need, trying hard to act brave.

Wufei stood from his laptop, growling in frustration. He walked over to Duo and Heero, intending to offer his technological help but Duo snapped at him before he could.

"Don't come anywhere near me. I can barely handle this guy looking over my shoulder, anyone else tries to and I will freak out."

Heero didn't even flinch at Duo's harsh words. Instead, he leaned forward and turned the cellphone in Duo's hand, studying it closer. Wufei was actually impressed that Duo didn't punch his boyfriend. The braided teen very obviously wanted to in that moment.

"I have something!" Trowa called, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone except Duo huddled around Trowa's laptop. Duo glanced up and listened to the conversation but his attention stayed on trying to find a way to track previous calls made from the phone.

"What is it?" Heero asked.

Trowa pointed at the live satellite image of the downtown. Something was fire and fire fighters were arriving at the scene. Trowa froze the image and then enhanced it. The thing burning was definitely a large van. Trowa backed up the image frame by frame until they could see the car before it exploded. A man dressed all in black climbed out.

"Freeze that," Heero ordered.

Trowa did so and enhanced the image again. The man was so small in the picture that he turned out blurry but it didn't matter. Even from the blurry picture they would tell the person was wearing a mask. Quatre turned to Caliana.

"Caliana, come here please."

The little girl did, looking hopefully at all of them. "Did you find something?" she asked.

Quatre pointed at the screen. "Is that the van you saw? Look at it closely and think hard."

The little girl focused on the screen before nodding vigorously. "Yeah! Yeah! That's it! I'm sure!"

"Can you track where the man went after blowing up the van?" Heero asked.

Trowa called up the satellite images. They found the man and followed his progress further downtown. They lost sight of him as he entered an underground parking garage. Trowa brought up a live image of the garage but there were so many cars coming and going it was impossible to track them all or tell which one the man was in.

Wufei swore in Chinese and Duo didn't need to ask to know that they hadn't found anything.

"There may still be a clue in the van remains," Heero said. "I will go investigate."

"I'll come with you," Trowa offered, standing.

Rashid appeared in the living room just in time to here Trowa's words. He stared at the five hopefully. "Have you found something?"

"We located the kidnappers van but they have destroyed and abandoned it. We're going to look for clues in the remains."

Rashid, crestfallen, nodded. "I have managed to gather all the money I could. I am still short 30,000."

Shilin cried softly but quickly covered her mouth to hide the sound. She didn't want to scare her children anymore than they already were.

"Tate is working on getting the money now," Quatre told Rashid.

Tate was his business partner and a lawyer. Quatre had confined in him what was happening and the man had dropped everything to help. The group had agreed not to inform the authorities about the kidnapping as they weren't sure what they would have to do to rescue Harry and Hawk. It would be easier without police protocol to do whatever they needed to.

"Thank you, Master Quatre," Rashid said with a bow, humbled by his friend's generosity. Quatre smiled thinly.

"We will go investigate the van," Heero told everyone. "Quatre and Rashid, you will finish collecting the ransom money. Duo, continue working on tracking the phone and Wufei, do not leave Shilin or her family alone. Do not let any of them out of your sight."

Everyone agreed with Heero's words and Trowa and Heero left. Trowa climbed into the driver's seat of one of Quatre's many cars and Heero didn't argue. He knew he was in no condition to drive. If he tried to drive right now he would break every traffic law and probably cause a few accidents in his desperation to find Harry as quickly as he could.

As Trowa started the car, he spoke quietly. "We will find him. This is not like before. Harry knows how to take care of himself now and is stronger."

Heero grunted. He just hoped Harry was strong enough to survive until they found him.

* * *

><p>Harry was untied and thrown harshly into a small room. He ripped off his blindfold and glared behind him just as Hawk was tossed into the room. Harry caught his friend before he fell and took off his blindfold.<p>

"I'll get you for this!" Hawk shouted, lunging at their kidnappers. They laughed and shut the door to the small room, locking it tightly. "Bastards."

Harry looked around. The room they were in had no windows and a single cot. The walls were steal and bare. Harry made his way to the cot and sat down. He couldn't help but notice how it felt the same as his cot back at the Dursley's, old and worn out. Harry closed his eyes as bad memories engulfed him. Being locked in the cupboard and so hungry he cried from the pain in his stomach, being chained to the mafia boss's bed and crying because he thought he would never see his family again. Now he was locked in a small room, facing who knew what kind of trouble. He wished so hard for Heero to come find him and rescue him.

"Don't worry," Hawk said, sitting next to Harry. "We'll be okay. Our families are looking for us right now."

Harry nodded, fighting back his tears. Hawk put his arm around his shoulders.

"This... this kind of thing happened to you once before, right?" Hawk's voice was cautious as he asked. Harry nodded. "What happened that time?"

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. But Hawk's bravado had left him now that they were alone and his friend looked frightened. Harry wasn't sure how talking about his first kidnapping was going to help but he answered anyway.

"Some mafia guys almost killed Wufei," Harry explained quietly. "That's why Wufei's arm is bad, because they shot him twice."

"I didn't know that," Hawk admitted.

Harry nodded. "They took me because they wanted to draw out whoever Wufei was working with at the time. The guy in charge, Talen, said that if they gave up Wufei's partner he'd let me go but he lied. He tried to sell me."

"Sell you?"

Harry nodded. "He had a buyer and everything but before he could, Heero and Duo found me. They saved me."

Harry decided not to mention Xiao-Xing and how she had died for him. Hawk didn't need to know the frightening details. All he needed to know was that Heero had come in the end and rescued him. Judging by how Hawk straightened and took a deep breath, Harry was sure his story had given the other boy some much needed hope.

"Well then let's make rescuing us easier on our families," Hawk declared, smiling at Harry. He jumped to his feet and ran to the door, pressing his ear against it. Harry followed him wearily. "I don't hear anything outside, they must not have left a guard."

"But the door's locked," Harry pointed out. "Duo was going to teach me how to pick locks but Wufei wouldn't let him." Harry pouted. "He said little kids shouldn't be taught how to be thieves."

Hawk frowned. "Well when we get out of this, we'll ask Master Duo to teach us both how to pick locks, you know, just in case." Harry nodded in agreement as Hawk stepped back from the door and faced him.

"Okay, so you remember my floating trick? Well, I've been practicing and discovered I can do more than make things float."

Harry nodded. "Actually, I've been practicing too." Hawk looked curious and Harry shrugged. "After you showed me your trick, I wanted to try and found out I can do it to. It's hard and I'm not as good as you but I managed it."

"That's great!" Hawk exclaimed. "Then I'll bet that means you can do other stuff too, like me. That's going to make escaping so much easier."

"Escaping?"

"I can unlock doors, if I concentrate really hard," Hawk explained. "Bigger doors like this give me trouble but if we both try, I'll bet it'll be easy!"

"How do you do it?"

"The same way you make things float. Just focus on the door and concentrate on unlocking it. When you feel that weird tingly sensation kinda... push it towards the door while thinking what you want to happen."

"I'll try," Harry agreed.

The two faced the door and grabbed hands. They both took a deep breath and stared hard at the lock, focusing all their attention on unlocking it. After a moment, Harry felt the strange tingling sensation that always happened when he performed his tricks. This time, the sensation was stronger, more demanding. Harry realized it was because Hawk was next to him, doing the same thing. Together, they lifted their hands and pointed at the door. Without conscience thought, both yelled, "Unlock!" in unison.

There was a loud thunk and the tingling sensation vanished. Hawk hurried forward and turned the handle, opening the door without a problem. He turned back to Harry with a grin.

"Let's get the hell outta here!"

* * *

><p>Heero and Trowa stared at the wreckage of the van. It was completely destroyed without a trace of evidence left in it. The kidnappers had used a very powerful flame accelerant to make sure the destruction was complete. The police were beginning the process of cleaning up the remains of the car.<p>

"I feel as though we're being toyed with," Trowa admitted quietly. "The person knew you were a Gundam pilot and mocks us by telling us to call him Superieur. He knew we would be searching for this van and made a public display of destroying it, to show us who's in control."

Heero didn't answer, knowing everything Trowa said was true. None of that mattered to him. He didn't care if this man thought he was superior to them or that he was taunting them. All that mattered to Heero was finding Harry and getting him home safely. Once his little brother was safe again, then Heero would deal with the kidnappers.

Heero had once broken his vow to never kill in order to protect Harry. He would do so again.

Heero turned his eyes towards the nearby docks. Boats of all different sizes and shapes were tethered in the distance. A strange feeling in the back of his head made Heero want to go down and look at them but he scolded himself for the thought. He had to find his brother, not go looking at pointless boats. Heero turned back to Trowa.

"We'll return to base."

Trowa nodded and the two walked back to their car, their hearts a little heavier.

* * *

><p>Hawk lead the way down a narrow steal hallway. Harry followed closely, trying to walk lightly so his footsteps didn't echo. They had been running for a few minutes and not found anyone. Hawk slowed to a stop and pointed ahead at a short staircase. For the first time since escaping, the boy's heard voices. They crouched down and peered over the top of the stairs.<p>

The hall before them was just as narrow as the one they had run through. A room was off to the side and the voices the boy's heard were from a radio. Hawk crawled forward and peeked his head around the corner into the room. There was only one kidnapper and he was sound asleep, his radio resting on his chest. Hawk hurried past the room and waved for Harry to follow.

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. He could feel his hands shaking and tried hard to control it. He couldn't help but be scared. He couldn't stop remembering Wufei's bloody body or Xiao-Xing being shot.

Hawk stopped abruptly and Harry bumped into him. He put a finger to his lips and pointed up a little ways. There was a small circular window letting in light from outside. Quietly, the two climbed up to it, peering out. The city docks were stretched before them. Large boats were tied up and there was no one in sight.

"We must be on a ship," Hawk whispered. "That's great!" He turned to Harry, looking excited. "If we can get to the deck, we can just jump in the water and swim to shore! They'll never be able to catch us, and if we swim underwater they won't see us either!" He turned back to the window. "The dock isn't that far away, I know we can do it."

"I don't know if I can swim," Harry whispered.

Hawk looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Well, I've never been swimming, so I don't actually know. I've never tried."

Hawk stared at Harry in disbelief and the boy turned bright red with embarrassment. The Dursley's had certainly never taken him swimming before and he had never gone with his brothers. Hawk scowled and looked back out the window.

"Let's get to the deck and figure out a plan B," he said and Harry could tell his friend was frustrated. He couldn't blame him. Just like the first time, Harry couldn't do anything for himself. All he could do was sit around and hope someone else saved him.

The sound of a door opening echoed around them and the boys jumped, scrambling to find a place to hide. A burly man with a scared face lumbered past them, carrying a tray of food. He stopped at the door where the other man was sleeping and banged loudly.

"Get up!" he shouted. The man in the room jerked away and scrambled to his feet, blinking sleepily. "Fuckin' worthless! Take this to the brats and make sure they're not causing any trouble."

"What trouble? It's a couple of snot-nosed brats locked in a steel room."

"Just do it!"

The burly man returned the way he'd come while the other man head towards Hawk and Harry's cell. The boys didn't move until both men were out of sight.

"We've got to hurry!" Hawk whispered. "Come on!"

They ran down the hall, not trying to be quiet anymore. Any moment now the kidnapper would discover they'd escape and raise the alarm. The boys needed to get to the deck before that happened. Hawk skid to a stop as they came up to a door. He tried to open it but it was locked. He grabbed Harry's hand and the two once again performed their trick. The door unlocked with a loud thunk.

Hawk shoved it open and revealed a set of stairs that led to the deck. They smiled as the fresh air hit them and ran up to the stairs. It was long and empty; there were no boxes or places for the boys to hide. If they left the stairwell, they'd be out in the open. They crouched down as voices echoed from somewhere behind them.

"What do you mean they escaped?" the man with French accent was shouting. "You forgot to _lock the door_?"

The boy's heard a gunshot and jumped. The sound of something falling hard echoed before everything was silent. After a second, the voices spoke again, becoming louder.

"Dispose of that and find those brats. They are our meal ticket! We pull off this job and we'll never have to work a day in our lives ever again. Find them!"

Hawk grabbed Harry's hand and they made a run for it. They dashed to the ship railing and looked at the blue water. The drop from the ship was a lot farther than they realized and both boys gulped as they stared down the side of the boat. Hawk looked around and grabbed Harry's arm excitedly.

"Look!"

He pointed at a lifesaver sitting on the deck with a pile of rope. They ran over to it.

"You can put this around your stomach and float!" Hawk said excitedly.

"What about you?"

"I'm a good swimmer," Hawk dismissed. "And when we're back home and safe, I'm going to teach you how to swim too." He grabbed the lifesaver and shoved it over Harry's head. He then grabbed the rope and tied it to the railing. "We'll lower ourselves as far as we can with the rope and then have to jump the rest of the way."

A voice shouted behind them and the boys jumped. "They're here! They're up on deck!"

"Hurry!" Hawk exclaimed and tossed the rope over the edge. He and Harry climbed over the railing and began scaling down it. The kidnapper who had spotted them ran across the deck and grabbed the rope, pulling it and the two boys dangling from it back up.

"We have to jump!" Hawk yelled.

"No you don't!" the man roared and reached over to catch Hawk's shirt collar. He hefted the protesting boy up and back onto the ship.

"Hawk!" Harry yelled.

"Jump Harry!" Hawk's voice called to him and then he screamed in pain.

Harry looked down at the water that was still a good twenty-feet below him. He could let go of the rope and try to swim to shore but the shout of pain from Hawk made him stop. If he escaped now, his friend would be alone, just like he had been. Hawk had been leading them to safety, putting Harry first and protecting him the best he could. Harry could feel angry tears falling from his eyes. He was always being protected, saved.

When Harry tried to run away, Heero had come to save him from the homeless man that attacked him. Heero and Duo saved him from the Dursleys, giving him a wonderful family and happy life. Even when Wufei had been shot and was on the verge of death he still had tried to protect Harry. Xiao-Xing had died for him and now Hawk, his best friend in the whole world, was putting himself in danger to help Harry escape.

Angry, Harry made up his mind. He was done being the damsel in the distress! It was time for him to man up and start protecting his family! Never again would someone get hurt or killed trying to save his life. No, Harry was going to become the protector now. He was going to save his friend!

Harry didn't try and jump as the kidnapper pulled the rope up. The man grabbed Harry and threw him onto the deck. Harry grunted as he fell and looked up to see Hawk lying on the ground, his eye puffy and a small cut on his cheek. He was dazed and having trouble focusing his eyes. Harry growled, feeling rage boil up in his chest. Harry grabbed the lifesaver around him and pulled it off. With a load yell, he swung the object as hard as he could at the kidnapper. He hit him square in the chest and felt a burst of tingling energy shoot through his arms. The kidnapper grunted and was sent flying over the railing, screaming as he plummeted to the water.

Harry whipped around just as the rest of the bad guys surrounded him, some of them gawking in surprise. Harry met the steady gaze of the French man.

"You're going to regret fucking with me, I promise!" he shouted.

The French-man wasn't impressed. He merely lifted a delicate eyebrow and gestured for his men to grab Hawk. He took a menacing step forward and grabbed Harry by his shirt collar, lifting him nearly off his feet.

"No boy, it is you who will regret this."

Harry spat on him.

The man snarled and hit Harry so hard the boy was unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Harry wasn't sure where he was. It was cold and foggy and he couldn't see more than three feet in front of him. He shivered, rubbing his arms quickly to try and warm them.<p>

"Hello?" he called. His voice echoed back to him and Harry spotted movement. He walked over and saw Heero sleeping in an uncomfortable position on a chair. "Heero!"

The teen jerked and blinked his eyes open slowly. Harry was confused. He had never seen his brother wake up slowly or look sleepy. In the morning, Heero opened his eyes and got from bed fluidly. He never lingered under the blankets or rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Heero!" Harry called again.

The teen turned to him slowly, blinking.

"Heero I'm here! Can you here me? Heero!"

The image of his brother began to fade and seemed to move away. Harry ran towards him but the faster he ran, the faster the image faded. "Heero! Don't go! Please don't go! I'm here!" Harry tripped and fell, feeling tears burn his eyes. "The docks Heero! We're on a ship!"

The image faded completely and both Heero and Harry woke up in their respective rooms with a start.

* * *

><p>Heero cursed himself thoroughly for falling asleep while searching the satellite feed. He hadn't even realized he was tired. It was three in the morning and the living room was dark, only one lamp was turned on. Shilin and her children were sleeping on the couch, curled together. Rashid had covered them all with blankets before sitting on the floor in front of them while he searched the computer for clues.<p>

Quatre and Trowa had left sometime ago to collect the ransom money. Quatre knew many, if not all, of the bank owners in the city. He had called them and either begged or blackmailed them into allowing him to draw extremely large sums of money after business hours. Wufei was sitting on the floor watching three laptops at once. The computers were showing images of the city flashing between different parts quickly. His eyes flickered back and forth quickly, never missing a thing. Duo was lying with his head on the table, the phone from the kidnappers sitting in pieces before him.

Heero shook his head, the urge to go to the docks and look at boats was overwhelming. He had no idea why he suddenly wanted to go there but he refused to let his focus wander. He could go look at all the boats he wanted after his brother was found.

The phone on the table rang and everyone stared at it, surprised. Heero stood swiftly as Duo quickly hooked the phone up to various tracking devices. When he was ready, he nodded to Heero who answered.

"Yuy."

"Your little brats are annoying us," the man with the french accent spoke quickly, his voice irritated. "We've decided move things along before we accidentally damage them permanently. Such fragile things, children."

Heero nearly crushed the phone in his hand.

"I hope you haven't destroyed the screen on your phone because I'm texting the coordinates for the drop now. If more than two of you show up, I will kill one of the boys and we'll have to try again with the second one."

The phone cut off abruptly and Duo cursed. He hadn't had enough time to do a trace. A second later it beeped and a message appeared with coordinates and a time for the meeting. Wufei punched them into a laptop and a forested area appeared on the screen. It was two hours outside of the city in a completely unpopulated area. The meeting time was in two hours which meant they had to leave now to make it on time.

"Call Trowa and Quatre," Duo ordered Wufei.

Heero stared at the phone and shook his head. He couldn't shake the instinct that this was wrong. This was a lie. Harry was not in the woods he was in the water. Cursing, Heero stalked over to his laptop. He brought up a live stream of the docks and stared at the tethered boats. He frowned when he spotted a boat at the very edge of the water, anchored in the shallows rather than tied up.

"Heero?" Duo called. "What are you doing?"

"These coordinates are a lie," Heero stated.

"How do you know? You think he's going to mess with us to get more money?"

Heero didn't answer, unable to explain himself. He began watching past footage of the boat, speeding it up.

"Quatre and Trowa have collected all the money," Wufei announced, hanging up the phone. "They're on their way back now, e.t.a. is six minutes."

"Who will go to the drop?" Rashid asked. He and Duo stared at each other, neither wanting to give up the right to go.

"None of us," Heero said, surprising everyone. "Because they will not bring the boys." Heero smirked and looked up to Duo. "I have found them."

Instantly everyone gathered around the laptop. Heero enhanced the image that was time stamped for five thirty that afternoon. On the ship two small figures ran about the deck and attempted to jump overboard, only to be caught. Rashid cursed loudly and promised death to the man who grabbed his son and hit him. Duo laughed and congratulated Harry when he hit the man hard enough to knock him overboard but his elation was cut short when Harry was attacked a moment later.

"They're on this boat," Duo said. "How did you know, Heero?"

"Instinct," Heero answered, unsure of how else to explain himself. "I have devised a plan. Quatre and Rashid will go to the drop point, in case they do bring the boys with them to exchange money. We will infiltrate this ship and rescue them before the drop is to take place."

"No," Rashid interrupted quickly. "I will not be sent away while my son is trapped where I can help him."

"You must," Heero said. "It will be suspicious enough that I am not there, if at least one parent doesn't show, they will know something is wrong and call it off."

"Then you go to the drop point and I will go to the ship," Rashid said fiercely. Never before had he disobeyed the orders of the family he had sworn himself to protect but this situation was different. This was his son's life they were talking about.

"That won't work," Duo insisted.

Wufei placed a hand on Rashid's shoulder. "Rashid, you are a talented warrior with a strong heart but you are not a Gundam pilot. We will move as a team and Heero is the leader of our team. We are able to communicate without words and barely any gestures while we are on missions. We know each other inside and out." He stared at them man imploringly. "This mission will require stealth, speed, and exact precision. We can't risk the children's lives by working with someone we don't know on an intimate level."

Rashid understood Wufei's words and saw his point but he simply couldn't give in. Hawk was his first born. He was vibrant and determined in all that he did. He followed Rashid everywhere, wanting nothing more than to follow in his father's footsteps.

"Listen to me, Rashid," Wufei implored. "You must go to this drop to make it valid. With you there distracting these men, it will give us the opportunity to slip in unnoticed."

"Husband..." Shilin's voice spoke quietly from the darkness. She was awake, listening to the conversation with wide eyes full of tears. "Please, I just want my baby back..."

Rashid took a deep breath and nodded. He turned to Wufei. "It would be cruel of me to ask Master Heero or Master Duo to look out for my son over their own so I will ask you." He met Wufei's dark eyes. "Please, protect my son over all else."

"I swear to you on my life," Wufei stated boldly. "I will return your son to you alive." They clasped hands, an understanding passing between them.

Quatre and Trowa entered the living room then, carrying four large suitcases of money. Heero left the others to fill them in on the plan while he hurried from the room to prepare.

* * *

><p>Harry woke with a start and looked around the dark room worriedly. He spotted Hawk crouching by the door, his ear pressed against the cold metal. Hawk saw him and pressed a finger to his lips before getting up and walking over to the cot.<p>

"They put a guard out there," he whispered. Even in the dark Harry could see a dark bruise on his friend's face. "I think we can still escape though."

"We need a better plan this time," Harry whispered back.

Hawk nodded. "I think I have an idea. We got caught because they found out we were missing so quick. We need to do a better job this time."

"How?"

Hawk grinned. "We're going to knock out the guard before he can raise a fuss." Hawk stood from the bed, gesturing Harry to do the same. "Look, the mattress comes off the frame."

"How does that help? It's not heavy enough to knock him out."

"No, but the metal frame is. These chains are weak so we can break them and use our floating trick to hover it above our heads. When he comes, we'll drop it on him."

"Won't he notice there's no bed anymore?" Harry asked.

"Once of us can float the mattress where the frame should be so it looks like it's there. He'll never know what hit him."

"Okay," Harry agreed. "You should float the metal though, since you're better at it than me. I'll hold the mattress in place."

Together they used their powers to break the chains that held the bed to the wall. It took numerous tries and both the boys were panting and sweating by the time they finished. While they worked, Hawk moaned loudly, as if he were pain. Harry cried loudly, acting as if he was worried for his friend. The sounds covered any noise they made while breaking the metal chains.

Once they were finished, they sat on the floor, taking a break. Neither of them had ever tried to use their tingling tricks so much before and they were feeling wiped out. Hawk didn't let them rest for long though. He pushed his tired body up and focused on the metal spring, raising it high into the air. Harry levitated the mattress as Hawk sprawled out on the floor.

"Ready?" Harry whispered. Hawk nodded and Harry turned to the door. He took a deep breath and started banging on the metal. "Help, help! Someone help me!" he shouted. "My friend! My friend's hurt! He's passed out! Help!"

Harry heard the guard move outside and stopped shouting for a moment.

"Seriously kid?" the man's voice came from the other side of the door. "You expect me to fall for the oldest trick in the book?"

"I'm not lying!" Harry yelled. "You guys hurt him! You hit him in the head and hurt him really bad!" He banged on the door again.

A little flap opened and the kidnapper's eyes could be seen, staring around the cell. Hawk didn't move and Harry stepped away from the door, pointing at his friend with tears running down his face.

"You see! You did this! You killed him! You'll never get your stupid ransom money now! His father is going to hunt you down and kill you for this!"

The flap closed and Harry sniffed loudly. A moment later the lock on the door thunked open and the man came in, holding his gun.

"Stand over there where I can see you," he ordered Harry, gesturing with his weapon. Harry did so, making sure to not stand under the hovering bed frame. The man knelt next to Hawk and flipped him onto his back. As soon as he did, Hawk's eyes snapped open and he rolled out of the way just as he released the bed frame. The kidnapper never saw it coming and collapsed, knocked out cold by the falling metal.

"Good job!" Hawk and Harry high-fived, smiling.

"Grab his legs," Harry ordered.

They dragged him out into the hallway and shut the cell door and locked it. The boys propped him up so if anyone walked by, they would think he was just sitting and everything was fine. Harry grabbed the gun from the kidnapper's pocket and switched the safety on before tucking it into his pants. Both he and Hawk had been taught by their families how to use a gun safely but neither had ever fired one outside of a practice range.

They nodded to each other before running off down the hall back towards the deck and hopefully to their freedom.

**A/N: Lots and lots of magic in this chapter. So it's obvious that Hawk is wizard. I haven't decide if I'm going to write a sequel where they go to Hogwarts, but if I did, what house would Hawk be in, do you think? He's very brave, like a Gryffindor, but he's also extremely loyal, like a Huflepuff. His loyalty is his most prominent personality trait but I never saw him as being humble like a Hufflepuff. However he's a little more levelheaded than a Gryffindor. I don't know, if could go either way.**

**So the next chapter is the final one in the story. We're almost to the end! Can you believe it? I'm actually going to finish a story! I have so many unfinished works it's shocking when I write an ending.**

**See you next week, everyone have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	13. Well-Rounded

**Chapter Twelve: Well-Rounded**

Heero made sure his gear was in a water proof case before looking to his left. Duo was ready to go, his eyes hard. On Heero's right, Wufei and Trowa nodded, indicating they were primed. Without a word, the four men placed a tube into their mouths that allowed them to breath underwater and slipped into the ocean silently. They swam under the surface, only surfacing twice to make sure they were heading in the correct direction.

The four surfaced when they reached the boat and looked up at the railing high in the air. Heero nodded once and Wufei and Trowa swam to the right side while he and Duo went left. Once in position, Duo pulled out a slingshot type device with a three pronged hook on the end. He pulled back on a rope and aimed carefully before releasing it, shooting the hook into the air. It caught the railing and Duo began pulling himself up, Heero following.

They appeared over the railing at the same time as Wufei and Trowa. Heero scowled at the deck, which was wide open. There was nowhere to hide so they would have to move quickly. Heero dashed toward the set of stairs that led below deck, his friends moving silently behind him. They made it without a problem and Heero leapt over the steps straight to the floor. The steps would make too much noise if they used them. The others followed, keeping their guns raised and ready to shoot.

Heero led the way into the narrow corridor. He hated ships for this reason. The corridors were narrow and echoed. The four were forced to walk together in a straight line, not able to fan out. Heero paused as a sound reached his ear and he held up a hand to stop the others.

He could hear voices but was too far away to make any words out. Heero followed them until the corridor split. He singled for himself and Duo to go left while the others would go right. The group split without a sound and Heero continued to search for the voices. It didn't take long before the narrow hallway opened into a cargo hall. Large boxes were piled nearly to the ceiling and in the center a group of four men were playing cards. A radio was next to them, talking away about some sort of sport.

Heero and Duo exchanged looks. They were going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Wufei lead Trowa down various hallways. The voices they had heard faded away as they walked and Wufei frowned. He decided they would continue a for a few minutes but if they found no signs of life they would backtrack to regroup with Heero and Duo.<p>

It wasn't long however before they came up to a man slumped over on the floor. Wufei approached wearily, pointing his gun at the man's head. He toed the person onto his back before relaxing. The man had a large gash across his forehead that was still bleeding. Trowa moved past him and opened the door the unconscious man was supposed to be watching. The room was in disarray, with a metal bed frame broken in the center of the room.

"It's a cell," Trowa whispered.

"It would appear the boys escaped."

Trowa smiled briefly. "Superior did say the boys were causing trouble."

Wufei smirked before becoming serious. "If they escaped, they're probably wandering around here. We need to find them."

Trowa nodded and the two hurried back to the way they'd come.

* * *

><p>Quatre and Rashid sat in Rashid's car, lights turned off and silent. Thanks to Rashid's erratic driving and the early hour, they had arrived early at the drop point given. Neither man said anything, focusing on the dark trees surrounding them, straining their eyes and ears for any sign of life. Finally a car drove towards them slowly from the trees. The road they were on wasn't paved so dust flew up around the vehicle. Quatre leaned forward, fingering his gun. Rashid's fists clenched.<p>

The car stopped and four men climbed out. The one in the back was definitely their leader, judging by his confident step and how the other three moved out of his way. He stepped forward and smirked, resting a large gun on his hip.

"Come out, hands up," he ordered.

Quatre and Rashid nodded to each other before climbing from the car. The man looked surprised to see Quatre but decided not to comment. He didn't care which former Gundam pilot gave him the money so long as he got it.

"Let's dispense with the pleasantries gentlemen. Where is my money?"

"In the car," Quatre stated coldly. "Where are our children?"

"Safe. They will be returned once I have my money."

He gestured with his gun for his men to get the money. They ran past Quatre and Rashid, who kept their hands in the air. Quickly, the men pulled the four suitcases from the backseat and ran over to their boss.

"Count it, make sure it's all there," he ordered, his eyes never leaving Quatre or Rashid.

The thugs did so, using a black light to ensure the money was real and not counterfeit.

"You have your money," Rashid growled. "Now give us our sons!"

The man just smirked. "All in good time."

It took at least ten minutes for the goons to finish counting the money. Once they were done they pulled out numerous suitcases from their car and began transferring the money.

"Just in case you thought you could track us," Superior shrugged nonchalantly.

Once they were done, the men threw the money into the trunk.

"You've got your money, now give us Harry and Hawk!" Quatre snapped.

"I'll radio my men and they will both be released somewhere in the city. You'll have to find them yourself."

"That wasn't the deal!" Rashid bellowed.

The man shrugged. "But if you're busy searching for them, you won't be able to follow me."

He turned to leave but as soon as he moved a loud buzzing echoed from Quatre's car. The kidnappers drew their guns, on guard. Quatre and Rashid stared at the radio in the car for a moment before smiling at each other. The buzzing was a message from Heero. Suddenly feeling very happy, Quatre turned to the kidnappers.

"Looks like the deal is off. Shall we, Rashid?"

"It will be my pleasure, Master Quatre."

The two men ran forward faster than what seemed humanly possible and launched an attack on the fools who had dared to touch their family.

* * *

><p>Heero's fist connected with the nose of the last conscience kidnapper and he felt satisfied when he heard a sickening crunch. The man howled in pain before Heero kicked him in the stomach, leaving him in a heap on the floor. He turned to see Duo already searching through the kidnapper's pockets for anything useful.<p>

"Nothing," he announced. He grabbed the radio and flipped through the channels to see if anyone was talking. Without warning, Heero's instincts shouted at him to duck and he grabbed Duo's braid, yanking his lover down to the floor. A small explosion echoed around them, making their ears ring. The two scrambled behind some boxes that had been knocked over from the small blast.

"Don't ever pull on my hair like that again!" Duo snapped. "I don't fucking care if you're saving my life!"

"Where is the attack coming from?" Heero asked, ignoring Duo. His lover scowled and attempted to peer around the boxes. He was met with a rain of bullets and cursed.

"We're going to need help," he muttered. "We're pinned down."

Heero nodded and stopped as heard something. He frowned at looked up just as boxes started raining from the ceiling.

Harry and Hawk were lost. They had heard voices and turned down a hallway to avoid them but now they weren't sure where they were. The ship was large and the dark didn't help find their way around. After minutes of wandering, they heard the sounds of fighting. The two ran towards it, hoping to find a person they could follow to the deck.

They came out in a cargo hold and looked down over the railing to see a fight. Harry's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Heero and Duo!"

They watched as the two attacked the kidnappers and over powered them easily. Hawk suddenly grabbed Harry's arm and pointed. Three more kidnappers had appeared in the cargo hold and were getting ready to join the fight.

"We have to help them!" Harry exclaimed.

Hawk nodded and looked around for inspiration. They were on the floor above the cargo hold and he noticed a large net tied up, holding many boxes. The net stretched the length of the room and was directly above the new group of enemies that had appeared.

"If we can cut that net, the boxes will land right on them!" Hawk said. Harry nodded and spotted a long thin beam that lead to the far side the hold.

"Can you walk it?" Hawk asked, spotting the beam as well.

Harry nodded. "It'll be just like practice with Trowa."

"Yeah, just with no net and if you fall you'll probably die."

Harry glared at his friend. "That doesn't help."

"Sorry."

Harry didn't say anything as ran to the beam. He took a deep breath and stepped onto it, pretending he was back home. He imagined himself walking the tightrope with Trowa next to him, watching him carefully and encouraging him. He remembered to put one foot in front of the other and walk slowly, don't rush it. The beam was sturdier than the rope, which actually made it easier. Harry held his arms out straight and made it across the beam. He jumped to the other side of the hold at the same time an explosion rang from beneath them.

Horrified, Harry turned and looked down, searching for Heero and Duo.

"They're there!" Hawk called, pointing behind some boxes where the two had taken refuge. Harry sighed in relief, his heart racing. "Look! I think those guys are making a bomb!"

Harry looked over at the kidnappers and frowned. They were mixing something together and getting ready to light it. Harry ran over to the net and Hawk did the same. They knelt down and looked up at each other.

Hawk held up a finger. "One!"

A figure appeared from the same hallway as the boys and ran across the narrow beam easily.

Harry held up a second finger. "Two!"

"Three!" the boys yelled together and both called on their tingling trick to cut the net. The boxes fell from the ceiling, landing on the kidnappers. Just as they did, Harry looked up and spotted Trowa running towards him.

"Trowa!" Harry shouted and held his arms out just as Trowa scooped him up. On the side of the hold, Wufei grabbed Hawk, who clutched onto him.

The reunion was short lived as the beneath them an explosion shook the whole ship. The bomb the kidnappers had been making went off when the boxes fell on them. Trowa shifted Harry so he was on his back and ran over the beam as a fire broke out under them. He stopped and looked down where Duo and Heero were hiding and smiled when he saw them both looking up at them. He nodded, signaling that they had both boys and began to run.

Wufei was close behind Trowa, carrying Hawk on his back. They found the way out and burst onto the deck. A second later, Duo and Heero appeared right after them. Another explosion rocked the ship and alarms began to blare. Smoke was climbing into the sky.

"Heero, Duo!" Harry exclaimed. He let go of Trowa's neck to hug his brothers. "Wufei! You guys came."

"Where's my dad?" Hawk asked worriedly.

Duo pulled out a radio and sent a signal to Quatre and Rashid before smiling at Hawk and ruffling the boy's hair. "He's taking care of the rest of the bad guys with Quatre. Well guys, should we get the hell outta here?"

At the back of the deck was a lifeboat. They group climbed in before releasing it and falling into the water. Duo easily started the engine and they zoomed off back to the docks just as the coastguard began to swarm the sinking vessel.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hawk spent the week after their kidnapping in Quatre's mansion. Shilin burst into happy tears every time she saw the boys and hugged them tightly. At first the boys had been okay by the show of affection but by the end of the week they were groaning in annoyance. Shilin just laughed when they tried to wiggle away from her and it was this behavior that showed her the boys would be okay. There wouldn't be any lasting trauma from their horrible experience.<p>

Once everyone was home and safe, Hawk and Harry told their families about their powers or the "tingling feeling" as the boys described it. Harry was upset about telling his secret more than he was about being kidnapped for a second time. Heero was upset, not because Harry had powers, but because it meant magic was real. His little brother was a wizard. There was no way for Heero to deny it anymore.

As for the kidnappers, most died when the ship sank. The four who had gone to the drop had been arrested and charged. Lady Une, as head of the Preventers, used her considerable influence to speed up their trial and get them thrown away for life in prison. Before she did, she called upon Sally Po to leak a story about the horrible conditions the kidnappers had been found it. Sally stated it appeared the men had been tortured for hours with their bodies mutilated and permanently disfigured.

None of this was true, however. Quatre and Rashid may not have pulled their punches in the fight but they certainly didn't torture the men. However they story was a clear warning to anyone else who was foolish enough to think about touching any of the children from the two families again. The former pilots were not messing around and would do whatever necessary to protect their loved ones.

Eventually life went back to normal for the families. The only change since the kidnapping was that none of the kids ever walked to or from school again. Someone always drove them and didn't leave until all six kids were safely inside the school building.

A few months after the terrible events, the most wonderful thing happened to the family since Harry had been found. Quatre and Trowa decided to adopt a child. Once again, slightly illegal paperwork was forced through and it wasn't long before the two were the proud parents of a baby girl who's mother had abandoned her and her father was unknown. Currently, Trowa was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he had just become a father.

Trowa wasn't sure how Quatre had done it but he could hazard a few guesses. His blonde lover was resourceful and intelligent, what he wanted, he got. Trowa wasn't sure how he felt about everything but he couldn't very well turn back now. No, it was far too late to have second thoughts or try and talk Quatre out of his decision.

After all, the new baby was sleeping in her crib peacefully. And said crib was in her brand new nursery in Quatre's mansion, where Trowa was currently living.

He had adopted a child. He and Quatre were parents. It wasn't like with Heero and Harry. As this little baby girl grew up, she would call them father or dad or daddy or maybe even papa, Trowa wasn't sure. Would she call both Quatre and Trowa father or would she call one daddy and the other papa? What would her voice sound like? Would it be high pitched and squeaky? Would she have above average intelligence or be normal? Her hair was a fair blonde now but would that darken as she grew?

Trowa sat in the rocking chair near the baby's crib, staring at her in wonder. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He was responsible for the life of this child. That made seven lives all together. Quatre, Cathy, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Harry, and now the baby... seven lives he was responsible for. Eight he supposed, if he counted himself, but he put his family first in most matters. That was a lot of people to watch out for. At least his friends were older and could care for themselves, easing his burden slightly. But Harry was still a little boy who had a penchant for getting kidnapped.

Would his daughter be like that too?

Had he just thought of the baby as his daughter?

Trowa shook his head and relaxed into the rocking chair. The door to the nursery squeaked open and Trowa had to fight the urge to draw his gun. He knew the only people in the mansion were his family but a strong protective instinct had developed the moment they brought the baby home. He wanted the infant to be safe at all times and that meant knowing exactly who was entering her room before they did.

The intruders turned out to be Hawk and Harry. The two had become inseparable over the last year. The little boys were still in their school uniforms and trying to be quiet. Harry smiled and tiptoed over to Trowa, hugging him. Trowa returned the gesture absently.

"I wanted to introduce Hawk to the baby," Harry said, keeping his voice low so as not to wake her.

Trowa nodded and reached into the crib, rubbing her stomach. The baby kicked in her sleep but didn't wake. Hawk and Harry grinned.

"She looks like my sister!" Hawk said excitedly. "And she's the same age right? Ten months?"

Trowa nodded.

"I'll bet they're going to grow up being best friends," Harry said. "Quatre has already set up play dates with your mom."

Trowa frowned. He wasn't sure he wanted the two babies to play together. They had called Sally Po and asked her to give the baby a complete medical check up but Sally was in space and couldn't get there until next week. What if Shilin's baby had a cold and gave it to his daughter? What if she had some sort of problem that they didn't know about yet and taking her outside was dangerous?

"Yeah my mom and the twins are really excited," Hawk said. "They love babies." Hawk suddenly shook his head, sighing as he stared down into the crib. "Man, you guys just love to challenge me, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Security of course! I already have my hands full keeping you out of trouble and now Master Quatre goes and adds someone else to his family."

"Oh right, I almost forgot you're obsessed with guarding all of us. You do know my brothers are way better at protection than you, right?"

Hawk rolled his eyes at his friend's mocking tone. "Yeah, they're better_ right now_. But when I grow up, I'll be the one in charge of security." He frowned. "Maybe I should take Shadi up on his offer to start learning security too. I might need some help if this weird family keeps adopting kids."

"Did you just call my family weird?"

"Well they kinda are."

Trowa couldn't help but stare at the boy as Hawk voiced Trowa's own fears out loud. Some of the panic he felt started to fade away. Trowa was not the only one who was going to care for the baby girl. He alone wouldn't be responsible for her life and safety. Obviously this little boy wouldn't be much help, but Quatre and the others would always be there. And Rashid had proven his worth as a bodyguard on numerous occasions so perhaps letting his daughter go to the man's house to play with Shilin's baby would be okay.

"Hey what's her name?" Hawk suddenly asked.

"Yeah, have you picked one yet?" Harry asked eagerly.

"...Luella, one who is protected," Trowa answered. He could think of no better name for his daughter.

"Lulu for short?" Harry smiled down at his new sister. "I love it! Welcome to the family, little Lulu."

Trowa nodded and felt briefly guilty that he hadn't consulted with Quatre before naming her but he suspected his lover would understand. If not, he would find a way to make it up to him later. For now, all Trowa wanted to do was hold his beautiful Lulu and ingrain this moment into his memory forever. He reached into the crib and picked the baby up before sitting with her in a chair.

"We're going to go get a snack," Harry said. "Do you want anything, Trowa?"

Trowa smiled down at his new, perfect daughter. "No, thank you. I have everything I need right here."

Harry grinned, practically bouncing up and down as he finished his sword practice with Wufei. The Asian teen could see how excited Harry was for his eleventh birthday and was deliberately moving slow as he put their practice swords away. He had taught Harry how rude it was to leave the training area before bowing to his sensai and Harry couldn't do that until Wufei turned around to face him. The Asian teen was enjoying teasing his little friend.

Finally, Wufei turned and bowed to Harry. The little boy grinned and bowed back. "Thank you for teaching me!" he shouted and was then gone like a bullet up the stairs. Today was his eleventh birthday and after the wonderful party he had gotten last year, he was ecstatic for what was planned this time.

Harry skid to stop in the kitchen, throwing his arms around Duo's neck. Duo laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Excited?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"Don't swear you damn brat!" Duo scolded, whacking him on the head.

Harry laughed and turned to hug Heero.

"You need to shower and get dressed," Heero ordered. "Rashid will be arriving shortly with his family."

"Wicked!" Harry ran from the dining room, leaving Duo and Heero to smile after him.

In the living room, Quatre was sitting the floor, playing with baby Lulu. Trowa was on the couch, making up goody-bags for the party guests that would arrive in the next couple of hours. Harry bounced over to them and knelt down on the floor, smiling at his little sister.

"Hey Lulu! Say Harry! Come on, Harry!"

Lulu just laughed and tried to take his glasses. Harry smiled and kissed her.

"She'll start talking when she's ready," Quatre assured.

"I know, but Hawk's sister has already said three words!" He sighed and climbed to his feet. "I'll get her to say Harry, just you wait!"

He ran off upstairs as Quatre and Trowa laughed. Happily, Harry ran into his room and quickly undressed. He stopped when he heard a tapping on his window. Confused, Harry opened it and a brown spotted owl hopped in. The owl dropped a letter into his hands and hooted before taking off. Even more confused, Harry looked at the message.

_Harry Potter_

_ XXXX Winner Estate_

_ Second floor, first bedroom on the right_

_ London, England_

Harry frowned and ripped the letter open, his eyes widening and jaw dropping as he read. He shook his head before running downstairs, yelling for Heero and Duo.

**End**

**Date Ended: November 12th 2014**

**Date Posted: September 23rd 2014**

**Date Finished Posting: November 30th 2014**

**So final notes for this story! The scene in the cargo hold with the falling boxes has been in my head for awhile. It was nice to write it down. I hope the ending didn't feel rushed, but it was time for the story to end. I wrote the part with Trowa and the new baby a long time ago and was pleased that I could work it in eventually. I thought it was nice to give Trowa's perspective on adopting a child since he didn't have a very large role in the story. The final scene was fun to write too because it showed how normal life had become for everyone. Harry overcame his abusive past and shy nature and became a happy, well rounded child.**

**Now, the question everyone probably wants answered. A sequel; will there be one or not? My answer is I don't know. I have scenes written where Harry and Hawk are in Hogwarts together and I would like to share those but scenes do not make a story. I don't have an idea for a sequel and I'm not going to re-write the Harry Potter series with extra characters.**

**So I guess I really don't know what I'm going to do. Not the answer you wanted to hear, I'm sure, but oh well. I will eventually post the scenes with Harry and Hawk at Hogwarts together, just so you guys can read them, even if I don't end up writing a sequel.**

**Okay, this is the end! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and sticking with the story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**Staryday**


End file.
